Music heals the soul
by Alya Kihaku
Summary: The lead singer of Violent Beauty finds herself in The Host Club while running from fans. She thinks that this was a one time encounter but she was wrong. Will the Host be able to heal the hurt and pain she feels or will she be scared forever? bad i know
1. Song 1

This is really just a test run to see if anyone actually likes this. If i get good reviews then i will continue to write but if no onw reviews then i see no point to continuing.

I don't know if there is going to be any romance in it, maybe in later chapters but for right now there's really nothing.

I do not own The Host Club or any of the characters, i just own Skylar, Sara and Mary, plus many more to come.....probably.

The songs i have on here i would recomemd listening to. Listen to your heart is the DHT version, piano. If you wanted to know. I do not own any of the songs!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Unsuspected guest

Everyone jumped when the door slammed open and then slammed shut.

They look over and saw a girl clad in all black. A black trench coat hung from her shoulder and tied at the waist. Black slacks covered her legs, black heels on her feet. A black hat sat on her head, her hair clearly tucked up into the rim. Aviator glasses shielded her eyes and let off a small shine.

Tamaki instantly jumped up. "My sweet princess, thank you for coming," he said practically floating to her. "Would you-"

"Is this the only entrance?" she suddenly asked.

Tamaki could only nod.

She let out a sigh. "Thank you, Sexy Jesus," she said before she started to unbutton the black coat. Once she had it off she revealed a plain white T-shirt. She then kicked the heels off and the shedding the black slacks to reveal white skinny jeans. She gathered the discarded clothes and rushed over to the window. She threw them out and watched them fall to the ground.

"Not to be rude or anything-" Hikaru started.

"-but who are you?" Kaoru finished.

She looked over her shoulder at them. "Nobody," she answered with a shrug.

Tamaki appeared in front of her, sparkles floating around him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nobody," he said before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Unless you want my foot in your ass I think you should let go of my hand," she said her tone sickly sweet.

Tamaki scurried off to this corner.

"Strange puppy," the girl mumbled before Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind her, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"You shouldn't hide your face like that," they both said before lifting the hat and sunglasses from her face.

Waist length platinum blond hair fluttered through the air and bright blue eyes widened slightly as she realized what had just happened.

"You son's of a bit-" she started but a loud fangirl scream cut her off.

"OH MY GOD!"

The girls rushed over to her, pushing the two twins out of the way.

"I love your new album!"

"Your clothes line is to die for!"

"I saw your new music video!"

"Will you take a picture with me?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

The Host Club watching in total shock as their loyal customers fawned over a girl.

A girl who was taking it very well. She took picture after picture and signed every piece of paper shoved at her.

"I cant-" Hikaru started.

"-believe it," Kaoru finished.

"How can they be this excited about a girl?" they asked together.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Haruhi asked. "They like her more then us," she stated being her usual blunt self.

A blizzard swept through the room, leaving them frozen.

"Cold," they all said.

"WHAT!"

The sudden scream from the fangirls got them out of their daze.

"A group of perverted guys were chasing you?"

The girl nodded. "I got away from them and figured I should hide and this just happened to be the closest place," she explained.

"Perverts!" they all shouted before turning to the guys.

"We cant allow her to be chased!" one shouted at them.

"What if they catch her?" another shouted.

"Could you just imagine what they would do to her if they did?"

The girl chuckled. "They wouldn't do anything to-"

"It's unacceptable!" they all shouted.

"She can stay here until she's safe, right?" a girl asked looking to Kyouya.

He thought that over before nodding. "I suppose it's the only thing we can do," he said. "She may stay."

The girls screamed again and dragged her over to one of the couches.

"I cant believe it's actually you," the girl on her right stated.

"I thought I would never get to meet you in person," the one on her left said.

She chuckled nervously and smiled sweetly. "I always like meeting fans," she said. "It's nice knowing that someone likes my music."

"Are you kidding?" they all screamed getting her to jump. "Your music is awesome!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted finally over the fact that the attention was taken from them.

The girl looked up and smiled sweetly. "Sorry for not introducing myself," she said. "I'm Skylar Craven," she said bowing her head. "But you can call me Sky."

"Lead singer of Violent Beauty!" the girl shouted.

Tamaki seemed to think about that. "Craven?" he asked before his eyes lit up. "Isn't that the name of that famous Piano player?" he asked going hyper puppy. "Mary Craven?"

Skylar's smile twitched. "Yeah, that's my mom," she said getting him to kneel before her.

"Do you play?" he asked.

She watched him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Hard not to," she muttered.

"You have to play _Listen to your heart_!" the girls shouted before they carried her over to the piano in the back.

Everyone gathered around her and waited for her to start.

She let out a long sigh before her fingers moved gracefully over the keys.

Their eyes widened when she started to sing.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile,

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to you heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices

that want to be heard.

So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to you heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Listen you your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

She ended the song and all the girls let out screams.

"Do you have anything knew?" one asked.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, but they don't have lyrics," she explained.

"Play them!"

She let out a long sigh before her fingers flew across the keys.

(She plays the piano version Decode by Paramore)

"That was beautiful!" she girls screamed.

"It doesn't need lyrics."

Skylar fingered a key and pushed it down. The sound seemed to catch her attention cause she shushed them.

Everyone was silent as she started to play with a few more keys.

She stopped. "Huh," she mumbled before she started to play with a few more.

"Skylar-chan, what are you-"

Tamaki was cut off by the glares of the girls.

Skylar tilted her head and stared at the keys intently plugging along like she knew this new song by heart.

She ended the song and sat back everyone else in awe. (She played Cordelia's Lullaby)

"Huh," she said before tapping the first few keys before nodding. "Memorized it," she mumbled.

"You memorized that whole thing just like that?" Tamaki demanded.

She nodded. "Well, it basically repeats it's self doesn't it?" she asked turning her head to one side. "If you remember the few keys then you don't have to remember the rest," she said with a shrug.

"Th-that's..." Tamaki stuttered. "Amazing!" he shouted before sitting down next to her on the bench. "Your mother must be proud."

Skylar's face fell and she got up from the bench. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said.

"What! Why?" the girls shouted.

"Well," she said as she held up her hand and taking on an Kisuke Uruhara complex. "The fan club is about to break down the door."

Right as she said that the door to the club burst open and a mob of guys rushed at her.

"SKYLAR!" they shouted.

Skylar smiled brightly. "Time to make my escape," she said before dashing to the window. She skidded to a stop when she spotted her hat and sunglasses sitting on the ground. She picked them up and looked around. She spotted Takashi and Hunny standing near her. She ran over to them. She plopped the hat down onto Hunny's head and put the glasses on Takashi. She stepped back and looked them over. She then flashed them a thumbs up before diving head first out the window.

Hunny giggled. "I like, Sky-chan," he cheered.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed.

**Skylar **

I let out a long sigh as I leaned against one of the many building within the school's campus/.

Sexy Jesus, this place is dangerous!

It took all of my Ninja Skills just to breathe without anyone hearing me.

"Maybe she went this way," a voice said from around the building.

I jerked up and looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide.

"Do you really think-"

"-she'll still be here?"

Didn't I know those voices? The ones that finished each others sentences.

"We must find, Miss. Craven!"

My nerves ground together. I definitively knew that voice.

"Come on guys, don't you think we should leave her alone?" a monotone voice asked. "She clearly didn't want to be there."

That was the cross dressers voice.

"I have to thank Sam-chan for the hat and sunglasses," a childish voice said. "Right, Takashi?"

"Right."

Okay, those were knew voices.

"The Host Club will not give up till we find, Miss. Craven," that stupid blonde's voice shouted.

I let out a growl and pressed harder against the wall.

Did I want them to find me? Was it a good think they were looking for me? They had treated me nicely and didn't paw at me like the others had. Three of them at least had some sanity between them but I wasn't really one to talk.

I was perfectly sane with long periods of insanity.

Enough said.

"Sky-chan!" that childish voice shouted. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

He was a cute kid and the tall one wasn't bad looking either. In fact the whole club was a bunch of lookers.

None of them are boyfriend material though.

Not like I was girlfriend material anyways.

"Miss. Craven!" the blonde idiot shouted.

I started to twitch. I hated it when people called me that.

"Miss. Craven!"

I snapped. Jumping out from behind the building I pointed a finger at the stupid blond, a sneer on my face. "IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL BRAKE MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR ASS!" I screamed.

They stood there shocked, watching me with wide eyes.

The blond coward under my pointed finger.

"But, but-"

I cut him off. "Say that one more time and you wont have one anymore!" I shouted still pointing at him. "Miss. Craven is my mother and I will not be compared to her!"

"Skylar-chan, I-"

Once again I cut him off. "That's another thing! Don't put anything after my name! Call me Skylar or Sky, but nothing else!"

He nodded quickly.

I watched him for a moment before lowering my finger and letting out a sigh. "Now, what the hell do you want?" I asked already knowing.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't kidnapped by your fans," the twins said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that a great ninja like me could be kidnapped by armatures like them?" I asked their comment bitch slapping my ego.

"Well, they did seem persistent," they said.

I let out a laugh. "Please, I've been tased and still managed to beat the shit out of them before they got me in their Creepy Stalker Van," I stated folding my arms across my chest.

Their eyes widened.

"You've been kidnapped before?" they shouted.

"Almost kidnapped," I corrected proudly.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

I shrugged. "Money and perverted urges," I answered before looking down at my watch. "Now, if you please excuse me, I have a previous engagement," I said before spinning on my heels and taking a step forward only to be stopped by a wall. I paused for a moment before taking a step back and found that I was face to face with........a chest. I blinked a few times before looking up and found that the wall I had ran into was the tall guy. I looked higher and found the Elementary student sitting on his shoulders.

They were still wearing the hat and glasses.

"You're very solid," I stated.

Frankenstein looked down at me but didn't say anything.

Elementary kid looked down at me and smiled brightly. "Me and Takashi just wanted to say thanks for the hat and glasses," he said in that high voice of his.

I lowered my head to look at Frankenstein. "Takashi?" I asked pointing to him.

He nodded.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka," Elementary kid said cheerfully. "Everyone just calls him Mori," he said before pointing at himself. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunni."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you two."

Hunni smiled even brighter. "Thanks for the hat and glasses," he said before looking down. "Right, Takashi?" he asked .

Takashi nodded. "Right."

He clearly wasn't much of a talker.

I smiled back. "They look good on you two," I said.

"Thanks," they both said.

Just then the chorus of _Teenagers _rang through the air.

I jumped and searched my pockets. I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID.

Sara Linkin.

I grimaced. "Excuse me," I said before pressing it to my ear. "Hello," I sang trying to sound happy.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed.

I jerked the phone away from my ear and winced. That woman had some lungs on her. "Well, you see," I said taking on a Kisuke Uruhara complex. "I was minding my own business, heading towards the studio when the car was suddenly attacked by a mob of fans!" I yelled waving my free arm around. "I escaped through the sun roof and made a run for it. I ran towards the nearest building which happened to be a school and I sort of got lost in the halls, found a room and hide in it," I explained shooting a glance at the idiots behind me. "Ran into more fans who made me play a few songs for them, then I dove out a window and was forced to use my ninja skills to stay undetected and then you called and I started to explain where the hell I had been," I finished with a happy tone.

It was silent.

I watched as a tumbleweed blew passed me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE CAR?" she screamed again.

I thought about that. "Because I'm a kick ass ninja?" I asked knowing I was going to get yelled at again.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE NINJA SHIT!"

I growled. "I will not stop with the ninja shit because I am a ninja and you know it because I've kicked your ass more then once!" I snapped.

She took a few deep breaths. "What is your current location?" she asked.

"Let me find out," I said before looking over my shoulder at the one with the glasses. "You're the smart one, where am I?" I asked. .

"Ouran Academy," he answered a slight smile touching his lips. He obviously liked being called smart.

I turned back to my phone. "Ouran Academy," I told her.

"I'll send the chopper," she said.

I let out a squeal. "Can I do the James Bond Exit?" I pleaded.

She thought about that. "I guess, just don't fall," she said before hanging up.

I closed my phone and started to do my Ninja Victory Dance.

"W-what's the James Bond Exit?" the blond asked.

I turned to look at him. "You shall see, uh....." I trailed off realizing I didn't know the rest of their names.

"Tamaki Suoh," he said pointing to himself.

"You shall see, Tamaki," I said smiling brightly. "As will the rest of you," I said pointing to the others.

The Cross Dresser stepped forward. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said gesturing to herself before pointing to the twins. "That's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and that's Kyoya Ootori," she said pointing to the one I had called smart.

I smiled brightly. "Please to meet you all," I said before bowing my head. I perked up when I heard the chopper. I turned around and scanned the sky. Sure enough I found it flying towards the school.

"They sent a helicopter?" Haruhi asked her eyes wide.

I turned to her. "Yes my cross dressing friend," I said getting everyone's eyes to widen.

"How did you-"

"SKYLAR CRAVEN'S, YOU HAVE A NEW MISSION!"

I looked up and found the helicopter hovering over me. A guy in FBI uniform was leaning out the door a megaphone clutched in his hand.

"DO YOU ACCEPT?"

I gave him the thumbs up and a rope ladder fell and stopped next to me. My smile brightened. "It was nice meeting you all but I must take my leave," I said before doing a prince bow. I grabbed the ladder and put my foot on one of the rungs. I looked up at the helicopter. "READY TO GO!" I screamed up at him.

With a salute I was lifted into the air.

**No one **

The helicopter lifted into the air and Skylar was carried away.

They all watched in shock as she disappeared from sight.

"Do you think all Americans are like that?" Tamaki asked watching in awe.

"I highly doubt it," Haruhi said. "They're not all that different from us you know," she said getting him to run off and hid in a corner.

Everyone sweat dropped. Where had that corner come from? They were outside.

"It's true," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. He opened his black book and looked a page over. "Skylar Craven," he read. "Lead singer for Violent Beauty and small time composer. She was currently attending Bingham High School but reverted to tutors when she went on tour. Her mother, Mary Craven, is currently in Paris for a concert, they meet up everyone once and awhile for only a few days before they go their separate ways."

"Do yu ever wonder how he finds all this stuff?" Haruhi asked her voice cracking.

"I don't want to know," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Her manager, Sara Linkin, has been with Skylar for five years now," he stated before closing his book. "There isn't much on her."

Tamaki let out a small gasp. "What about her father?" he asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "There was no mention of her father in any of her records," he explained.

"Wonder what happened to him."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Like i said before you must review or i wont post anymore chapters. Understood? Good. My inbox will be waiting.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	2. Song 2

**I have recieved one review for my story and I have decided that will be enough to continue writing. Thank you for that review by the way. There shall be more chapters to come. **

**Skylar: may i ask why you called me Sam-chan in the last chapter?**

**Me: I did?.......oops i must have missed one of the name changes. **

**Skylar: Name changes?**

**My: your name used to be Samantha but i didn't like the way Sam-chan sounded so i changed it. **

**Skylar: who gave you permission to change my name?**

**Me:........Your mother.**

**Skylar: LIAR! YOU'VE NEVER MET MY MOTHER!**

**Me: Yes i have....i created her. **

**Skylar: (Staggers) everything i have believed up untill now has been a lie?**

**Me: (Turns head to one side) you believed in something? i didn't write that. **

**(Skylar passes out) **

**Me: (Sigh) So much for her......i do not own Host Club just Skylar and her mother. **

**

* * *

**

**Skylar **

Once I was in the chopper my breath was cut off by a Sara Death Hug.

"I was so worried about you!" she said starting to rock back and forth. "You should know better then to run off like that."

I tried to push my Manager Dearest away from me but she was a lot stronger then she looked. I reached up and dug my nails into her shoulders. "Air!" I gasped.

"Sorry!" She released me and took a step away from me, her hands moving to grip my shoulders.

I hunched over slightly and took in deep breaths. "You...would think...that after....five years of....being....with me...you would...be...used to my....disappearing acts...." I panted out.

"You could have been dead in a ditch!" she shouted at me.

I straightened and frowned. "Please tell me where this ditch is so I can avoid it in the future," I said getting her eyes to narrow. She always said that to me. I have never seen this ditch she often referred to and I was actually curios as to it's location.

"You're making me old," she said bluntly.

My eyes drifted to her pretty chocolate brown hair. She was in her early thirties. If anything, she was making herself old. Just to mess with her I turned my head to one side and said, "Is that a gray hair?"

Her eyes widened and all color drained from her face. She dug through her purse like her life depended on it and pulled out her compact.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the headsets. "Hey, guys," I said walking over to the two pilots.

"Hey, Skylar," they said together.

"Thanks for the pick up," I said smiling brightly.

"Anytime," the one on my right who I knew as Josh said.

"I liked the James Bond Exit," the one on my left said who I knew as Mike.

I bowed. "Why thank you," I said my smile clear in my tone. "How long before we make our entrance?"

"Not long."

**No one **

Back at the Host Club 

The customers had left and the Host Club was taking a little rest time before they would go their separate ways.

Tamaki had been surprisingly quiet for the rest of the day. Everyone had noticed it but they didn't bother to ask about it, not really wanting to know.

Kyoya was sitting at his usual table typing away on his laptop when he glanced up to find Tamaki standing in front of him.

He let out a sigh. "Whatever it is I don't want to know," he said focusing back to his computer.

"I want to get Skylar to play here."

This got everyone's attention.

Kyoya looked up, giving Tamaki a silent invitation to continue with his plan.

He took in a deep breath. "Think about it," he said. "The handful of girls we had here went crazy for her and then there was that mob of guys that were chasing after her."

Kyoya thought about that. "If she did play here there would be quite an audience," he said. "And you are right about the fans," he said before he did the math in his head. "We would make an incredible amount of money."

"Is that all you care about?" Haruhi asked.

He ignored her and kept his attention on Tamaki. "How do you suppose we get her to play here?" he asked. "She didn't really seem to take a liking to us."

"I think Tamaki-senpai scared her," Haruhi said getting him to once again run off to his corner.

Kyoya sighed. "We don't even know what her music sounds like."

"Yes we do," the twins said together before holding up a CD case.

"One of the girls-" Hikaru started.

"-let us borrow it when-" Kaoru continued.

"-she heard we never listened to her," Hikaru finished.

"Well then, by all means, put it in," Kyoya said gesturing to the CD player that had appeared out of thin air.

The twins put the CD in and pushed play. They jumped when the music blasted through the speakers.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meantI'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

"Maybe the next one will be a little calmer," Tamki said before the next song came up.

I settled down a twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well  
You would have never known

I had it all  
But, not what I wanted  
'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown

You'd make your way in  
I'd resist you just like this

You can't tell me to feel  
The truth never set me free  
So, I did it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More, more

Open your eyes  
Like I opened mine  
It's only the real world.  
A life you will never know

Shifting your weight  
To throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long

You look like I did  
You resist me just like this

You can't tell me to heal  
And it hurts remembering  
How it felt to shut down

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out a little more  
More  
More  
More, more

The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free  
So, I'll do it myself

You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out

Can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out  
More  
More  
More  
More, more

"Are they all going to be like that?" Haruhi asked a little shacken.

"She does have a good voice," the twins said.

Song number three started.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Song number Four

Can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me

You say that I been changing  
that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game you're playing  
Well we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it

I know you don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

Song number five

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_[x2]_  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba

Song number six

I scraped my knees while I was praying  
And found a demon in my safest haven  
Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts

I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in the pride  
To see nothing in the light  
But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite  
I'll turn it off

And the worst part is, before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
Then in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom

The tragedy it seems I'm ending  
I'm watching everyone I looked up to break and bending  
We're taking shortcuts and false illusions  
Just to come out the hero

Well I can see behind the curtain  
The wheels are cranking turning  
It's all wrong the way we're working  
Towards a goal, that's nonexistent, it's nonexistent  
But we just keep believing

And the worst part is, before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
Then in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom

I wanna know what it'd be like  
To find perfection in the pride  
To see nothing in the light  
But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite  
I'll turn it off  
Just turn it off

Again  
Again, again

And the worst part is, before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
Then in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom

And the worst part is, before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
Then in the free fall I will realize  
I'm better off when I hit the bottom

Song number seven

Things are looking up  
Oh, finally  
I thought I'd never see the day  
When you'd smile at me

We always pull through  
Oh, when we try  
I'm always wrong  
But you're never right  
Oh, you're never right

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

Could have given up so easily  
I was a few cheap shots away  
From the end of me

Taken for granted  
Almost everything  
That I would have died for  
Just yesterday  
Just yesterday

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

God knows the world doesn't need another band  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
But what a waste it would've been  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh

Honestly, can you believe  
We crossed the world while it's asleep?  
I'd never trade it in  
'Cause I've always wanted this and  
It's not a dream anymore, no  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore, no, oh  
It's not a dream anymore  
It's worth fighting for

I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
I can't believe we almost hung it up  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
We're just getting started  
Yeah, we're just getting started

Song Number eight

Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out  
Out loud  
Tracing patterns across a personal map  
And making pictures where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Call me over  
Tell me how you got so far  
Never making a single sound  
I'm not used to it but I can learn  
Nothing to it  
I've never been happier  
I've never been happier

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling  
If I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling  
If I sang this loud enough  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling  
I've got a feeling  
You would sing it back to me  
You would sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but oh we already won  
No one is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

"One more song," Tamaki said.

"I like it," Hunni stated getting Mori to nod.

"Yeah."

Think of me when you're out  
When you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
And when the world treats you way too fairly  
Well it's a shame I'm a dream

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
And fall asleep on the couch  
Wake up early, the black and white re-runs  
That escape from my mouth, oh

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I could follow you to the beginning  
Just to relive the start  
Maybe then we'd remember to slow down  
At all of our favorite parts

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

"She sounded like she was going to cry," Hunni mumbled.

Hikaru flipped throught the little book in the case before reading out loud. "All I Wanted was written after Skylar discovered that her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her with her best friend."

Everyone remained silent.

Suddenly the sound of piano notes came from the speakers and Skylar's voice continued.

I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none

There were sounds in my head  
LIttle voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood

* * *

Thank you for reading this, i know it's a weird chapter but i just had to get in a few songs of hers. I realise that they are Paramore's songs but i just thought they suited her.

Um, every song but Misery Business is from Brand New Eyes. I don't own them or anything, that would be awesome though.

I'll try to write another.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	3. Song 3

Hello my two loyal (so far) readers. Thank you for your reviews and keep writing more. I hope I'm not letting you down with this but i promise to write better in the future.

**I just noticed that I've been spelling Kyouya's name wrong. Hehe........sorry about that.......please don't kill me! **

**

* * *

****Skylar **

I collapsed face first onto my queen sized bed. The many pillows that were on it tumbled to the ground.

In a past life Sara had to be a slave driver.

It was three in the morning and I was just barely getting home.

For someone who was so concerned about my well being she was sure on her way to killing me.

The chorus to _Teenagers _filled the room and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I lifted it to my ear. "This better be important," I growled.

"This is Kyoya Ootori," the light business-like voice said.

I twitched slightly. "You're from Ouran," I stated remembering the smart looking guy with glasses.

"That's right," he said. "I'm calling on behalf of The Host Club."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would the Host Club want with me?" I asked rolling over to look at the ceiling.

"We were wondering if you would come in tomorrow to discuss a business idea," he explained.

I let out a sigh. "I would love to but after todays fiasco I'm not allowed on the Ouran Campus," I told him remembering the phone call I got from Tamaki's father. "Apparently I'm a disturbance to the learning."

Kyoya chuckled. "I'm surprised you would let that stop you," he said pinching my ego. "You don't have to worry about that, I'll take care of it," he assured me. "Would you please come to Music Room 3 at four?" he asked.

I thought about that before letting out another sigh. "I don't see why not," I said knowing I was going to regret it later. "That blond idiot isn't going to be there, is he?" I asked without realizing it.

He chuckled again. "I'm afraid so," he said getting that little ray of hope to disappear. "He is, my regret, our Club president."

"I wont have to get too close to him will I?"

He chuckled harder. "You don't have to worry about that," he told me. "The rest of the Club will make sure he's on his best behavior."

I smiled. "That would be very nice of you."

"You will be a guest so it's our job to make you as comfortable as possible," he said.

Why did he sound like one of those No Name Prince's from Disney?

I held back my laughter. "Is that all you wanted?" i aksed trying not to sound rude.

"No, that was all, thank you for your time," he said. "Good night."

"Good night, Kyoya," I said before flipping it shut. I was about to throw it across the room when i realized two things. That was my private line and it was three in the morning.

How did he know my privat line? Only Sara and a few of my Freakshow friends knew this. Mother Dearest didn't even know it.

Why the hell was he calling me at three in the morning? Did he sleep?

I was woken at the early time of twelve oclock and forced to get dressed.

"You're meeting with a very important person in the Japanese world, so look the part!" Sara told me with a sweet tone. "OR I'LL STRIP YOU AND DRESS YOU MYSELF!"

I stood in my small bedroom sized walk in closet staring at the desighner cloths and other things.

"What does look the part mean?" i asked myself. A thought popped into my head and i smiled wickedly. "I am an American," i said. "I thight as well look the part."

I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled. I had found that pair of cut off short shorts that Sara had tried to distroy but was saved my lack of good timing. I had my oversized GO BIG OR GO HOME monster truck T-shirt on with the cut off sleeves along with my black cowboy boots that had seen better days, the leater worn off in different areas. I left my hair down and with the aid of hair spray made it look like i had just gotten in a bar fight. My wrists were adored with my bear bottlecap bracelets. My right hand was weighed down by the American flag i got out that quater machine outside of the grocery store.

Sara was going to have a heart attack. That's why i went out the window.

I walked into the parking lot and searched the amny parking spots for the one i wanted.

My shiny black Harley Davidson sat in it's parking spot my purple helmet hanging from the handel bars.

With a happy squeal i climbed on her and pulled the helmet on over my barfight hair. I turned her on and nearly drooled when the vibrations went through me.

The level i enjoyed this was almost perverted.

I tore out of the parking garage and headed in the direction i guess Ouran would be. I should have looked up directions online. You would think the smart one would have told me where it was.

I stopped in front of the Academy and looked it over. I mounted the curb and headed towards the front of the main building. I was looking the grounds over when I glanced forward and squeezed the brake. Takashi and Hunni were right in my path. When i came to a stop, about three inches away from the pair, i looked up at them with shock and questioning eyes. I took my helmet off and looked at them like they both had five heads. "Are you trying to get yourself's killed?" i demanded. "I could have hit you!"

"Takashi would have stepped out of the way if you weren't going to stop," Hunni said in that cute little voice of his.

i started to twitch. "Why are you here?" i asked turning my baby off and swinging my leg over. I took her by the handel bars and walked her over to one of the many pillars that were on the building.

"Tama-chan didn't want you to get lost so he sent me and Takashi to get you," Hunni explained practically bouncing on Takash's shoulders.

I rolled my eyes. "That was really kind of him," i called before flipping the kick stand down and once again hanging my helmet on the handle. "Are you sure it wasn't Kyoya?"

"Nope," they both said together.

I was about to make a rather rude comment when i saw Hunni looking me over. I raised an eyebrow and shyed slightly. "What?" i asked. I didn't look that bad did i?

A blinded-by-the-light smile crossed his face. "You look really cute today, Sky," he said before looking down at Takashi. "Right, Takashi?" he asked.

Takashi nodded. "Cute."

I felt a slight warmth on my cheeks. How long had it been since i blushed? A very long time.

Hunni jumped down from Takashi's shoulders and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Sky, everyone's waiting," he said before pulling me into the builidng.

**No one in particular **

"Ah, Miss. Skylar," Tamaki said the the three walked into the room. He reached out to take her hand but remembered her threat from before and stopped only to sweep his hair out of his face. "Wont you please take a seat," he said before gesturing to one of the couches.

She looked at him with a bored expression that made the twins chuckle.

"You can sit with me," Hunni said before pulling her over to the couch. He plopped down and pulled her down next to him. "Would you like some cake and tea?" he asked smiling up at her.

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Do you have chocolate?" she asked.

He nodded and hopped down from the couch to run off. "What kind of tea do you want?" he asked.

She looked over the back of the couch. "No tea please," she said politely. "I cant stand the taste."

"What about water?" He called back.

"Nothing but," she said giving a small wink.

"Are you comfortable my dear?" Tamaki asked sitting on the couch across from her.

Her head snapped back to look at him and her eyes went into a glare. "I could think of one thing i would like to get rid of," she mumbled getting the twins to snicker behind his back.

Tamaki got up to sulk in his corner.

"If you move your ass off of that couch i will staple you to it and trust me it hurts," she said her tone dangerous.

He slowly went back to sit down on the couch.

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind her and leaned forward, both tilting their head to look at her. "Hey, Skylar, what's your blood type?" they asked.

She blinked a few times. "O-," she answered with a blank tone.

"You're rather violent for O-," Hikaru said.

"Aren't they usually social people?" Kaoru asked.

She held her head high. "I am social, I just don't like certain people," she stated.

"And milord just happens to be one of those people?" they asked a smile on their face.

She sniffed and looked him over. "He's too much like a No Name Prince for my liking."

They all raised an eyebrow. "No Name Prince?" they asked.

She nodded. "Have you ever watched a Disney movie and wondered what the Prince's name is but you don't know because they never say?" she asked. "The reason they never say is because they don't have a name, therefore making them No Name Princes," she explained before pointing a black nailpolished finger at him. "No Name Prince."

Tamaki made to stand up but she glared him down.

Hunni reappeared with a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of water.

She smiled brightly when he held them out to her. "Thank you, Sweets," she said before ruffling his hair.

Hunni giggled and took his seat next to her.

She stabbed the fork into the cake and took a huge bite. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she sunk down into the couch.

"You like cake don't you, Sky?" Hunni asked still smiling.

She nodded taking another bite. "This and chocolate are my only drugs," she said. "This sugar bread had helped me through a lot of hard times," she said shoving another huge bite into her mouth. She then turned her attention to Tamaki. "What did you want to ask me, No Name?" she asked turning her head to one side. "And why did you have Smart One call me at three in the morning?" she asked glancing at the glasses clad guy currently plucking away on his computer.

He looked up his glasses letting off a gleam. "I would like to apologize for that," he told her. "I was working and lost track of time," he explained. "I hope i didn't wake you."

She shook her head. "Actually, i just got home myself so you caught me at a good time," she assured him.

He smiled at her and looked back to his computer.

"Why were you out till three in the morning?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She glared at them each. "For your information i was in the studio all night," she stated before finishin off the cake. She set the plate on the table and took the glass of water. She tilted her head back and chugged the whole glass. She set the now empty glass back on the table and fixed a glare at Tamaki. "Anyways," she said. "Why am i here?"

He cleared his throat and took a business like position. "As you don't know the Host Club holds special events for their customers, such as balls and trips," he explained.

"Fan service," she stated bluntly.

He nodded. "The other day after you left the Club you were all the customers could talk about," he told her. "We are due for another event and i was wondering if-"

"We would play," she said seemingly to already know the reason she was there.

He nodded. "We would of course pay you and you would-"

"Sara isn't going to let me do it," she stated leaning back. "As you know I am on tour and i do have a schedule to keep to and I'm not allowed to stray from that."

They all watched her with sad eyes. They had thought that she would have said yes. Being how reckless she seemed to be.

She let out a sigh. "When is the next event?" she asked.

Tamaki perked up. "Next week," he answered. "Friday."

She thought that over before an evil smirk crossed her face. "I'll think about it," she stated before getting to her feet. "Being an artist i like being intertained," she said folding her arms in front of her. "And this seems a little boring," she stated. "If you make it intertaining then I'll do it."

The twins smiled and looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. "This sounds fun," they said.

Skylar gave a blinded-by-the-light smile. "You have one week to convince me, but if you cant...." she trailed off with a shrug. She looked down at Hunni. "Thanks for the cake, Sweets," she said ruffling his hair again. She then looked to Mori who was still standing like a statue behind the couch. "Stay cool," she told him with a wink before spinning on her heels and heading towards the door. She threw both doors open, stepped through and closed them behind her.

"You should have gone through her manager," Haruhi said getting Tamaki to run to his corner and sulk.

"So i guess you're just going to give up," Kyouya asked.

Tamaki snapped out of his depression and took a defient stance. "We shall each take turns trying to convince her that she will be intertained!" he shouted.

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Why do i have a bad feeling about this?" she asked nobody.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. My inbox is growing fond of your reviews so please don't disppoint it and stop writing.

I hope you liked this chapter.....it was kind of a start up chapter for the ones to come. I could use some suggestions on how each Host tries to convince her. PLEASE! I NEED TO BUY A TICKET FOR THE TRAIN OF THOUGHT! I'M BEGGING.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	4. Song 4

Alright, sorry about that last chapter i know Skylar was a little out of character........I still need some ideas for how the Club is going to convince her but they'll come eventually. I found the piano version of the Host Club theme song and i decided that Skylar will be the one who writes it for them. What do you think? I just found the other versions! OMG the one for sting sounds so much better! You have to look them up!

Who do you think Skylar should end up with? I was thinking Takashi but he's so hard to write.......Haruhi and Tamaki are meant for each other so he's out....... i don't know.....help me please!

* * *

**Skylar **

Was i really that big of an idiot you may ask.

Yes, yes i am.

I just gave those idiots an invitation to stalk me!

Why do i have a feeling I'm going to end up in that ditch Sara keeps mentioning?

* * *

**Back to the Host Club **

"So, how are we going to convince her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked looking over towards Tamaki who was pulling off the perfect expression of 'Deep In Thought'

"She doesn't seem much like the bribing type so that's out of the question," Kyouya said when Tamaki opened his mouth to say something.

A dark shadow went over Tamaki and he went back to thinking.

"We could always black mail her," Hikaru suggested.

"There has to be something she doesn't want her fans to know," Kaoru stated.

Haruhi shook her head. "She doesn't seem like the type of person to give into something like that," she said. "She seems like she would just deal with it."

They let out sighs. "She's right," they said.

"Maybe if we're nice to her she'll do it," Hunni suggested. "Right, Takashi?" he asked the statue behind him.

He gave a nod. "Right."

The twins walked over to him. "And how do you be nice to someone like her?" they asked gesturing to the doors which Skylar had left through only moments ago. "She'll bite out heads off if we try to be nice to her."

"I understand where Hunni is going with this," Kyouya said getting their attention. "She didn't seem to like our Host Niceness," he said getting confused looks from the others. He sighed. "She doesn't seem to like flattery or being called a princess or endearments like that."

"Isn't that why she doesn't milord?" the twins asked. "Because he's like a No Name Prince?"

Tamaki turned white and blew away in the wind.

"She remind me of someone else we know," Kyouya said glancing at Haruhi.

She jumped. "M-me? She reminds you of me?" she asked pointing to herself.

The twins nodded. "He does have a point," they admitted. "She doesn't seem effected by our Host Niceness just like Haruhi."

Haruhi blinked a few times. "I just think it's silly how girls swoon over a guys little actions and empty words," she said once again a blizzard to sweep through the room and freeze them.

"I would suggest treating her like you would Haruhi," Kyouya said.

Everyone's eyes went to Haruhi.

* * *

**Skylar **

I sat down at the Grand black Piano and started to play with a few keys.

Sara had yelled at me for going to the meeting dressed like that then she went off on a rant about how the Host Club had nerve asking me to play for them without going through her first.

I had agreed.

"Are you alright, Skylar?"

I looked over my shoulder and found one of the usual workers standing behind me. I didn't know his name but i had seen him a few times.

I gave my best smile and nodded. "Yeah, just working on a new piece," i answered before he smiled and walked off. "That was strange," i mumbled before looking back to the keys. I played a few more notes before the double doors opened and an entire orchastra filled the room. I raised an eyebrow as i watched them.

One of them saw me watching and walked over to me. "Miss. Sara sent us," he explained before bowing. "She said you had to work on a score for your mother."

I grimaced. I had hoped she would forget about that. Once again her memory served it's purpose.

Mother Dearest put a lot of work into me so i would become a famous musician like her. When she found out i wasn't going to go classical she all but disowned me. So to stay on her good side i write scores for her every month so she wont say I'm waisting my time.

I had already written the music but i had yet to hear it played together. I didn't make copies so Sara must have done it when i wasn't looking. Sure enough when everyone took their seats they all had sheet music.

I cleared my throat and they all looked over at me. "We'll start with Wing-stock if you don't mind," i said and they nodded.

I let out a long sigh before i went into the piece. The first few minutes was Piano and then the last few a break out of all the other instuments. I had added the drums and i knew she wasn't going to like that part but i felt like it needed that.

We all played and i went over it all in my head. It didn't sound half bad. Not my best work but it sounded pretty good. She would take it.

Suddenly the other instuments cut out and only the violins continued to play, having a small duel right in the middle of it all. To tell you the truth it sounded like something a Hobit would play.

The duel ended and everyone lowered their instuments.

I nodded and looked back to them. I got up from the seat and approached one of the violinist. "Can i borrow that?" i asked pointing to her insturment. She shook her head and handed it to me. "This is my favorite song," i told her before adressing the others. "Senna."

They flipped through the sheet's before signaling they were ready.

I took a deep breath before i started.

Senna was a major violin and drum piece. It reminded me of a fight in the sky.

I jerked the bow across the strings like i was attacking it and continued the song.

Unfortunitly, it was short and it was over quickly.

I handed the violin back to the woman and went back to the piano. "Will of the heart," i told them and they nodded.

I started to simple entry.

I had cried while writing this. It was mostly piano with a little background help from violins.

I was a sad song that could have made that statue of Takashi even cry. I know No Name Prince would cry.

The ending however was a little happier. A harp came in and one of those triangle things. This part reminded me of the sun shining after it had rained and everythings all green and you sigh a breath of relief because you know it's over.

The song ended and i heard a few sniffs from the other people. I smiled and whiped at my eyes. "Well, that was intense," i said getting them to chuckle. "Alright, how about something a little lighter?" i asked. "Always be with me in mind," i said and we started up the song.

This piece didn't have much Piano. In fact the piano just kept repeating itself. Which made it easier for me.

With a flurish from the winds the song ended and the room went quiet.

i let out a sigh and looked at the rest of the songs. They were all piano. i turned around to look at them. "I guess that's it for the day, thank you for helping me with this," i said chuckling nervously. I felt bad for making them come all the way here just for three songs.

They smiled anyways and got up to leave.

"It was a pleasure working with you," one of the flutes said.

"I never thought i would get to work with Mary Craven's daughter," a celo said.

"You're very talented, you must get it from your mother," a drum said.

"She must be very proud of you."

They all left and i was once again the only one in the room.

Their comments swirled around in the air.

Did they not know anything about my mother?

Did they not know i had been kicked out of the house because i refused to play classical?

Did they not know that i was beaten when i played a note wrong?

Did they not know that my father was........

Of coarse they didn't know this. No one knew this. Mother Dearest made sure of that.

With a sigh i turned back to the piano. I stared at the keys for what seemed like hours before i touched them again. I pressed down on a familiar key and the song it belonged to flashed into my head. I stood up straighter and started the song.

Moonlight Sonata.

This was the first song i had learned on the piano and the song that held some of my happiest memeories.

My father sitting at the piano playing this for my then happy mother.

Falling asleep to the soft notes and having only the sweetest dreams.

Listening to it whenever i got a-

"You're amazing!"

I stopped and looked back up to the door.

My heart stopped.

The Idiot Club was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" i demanded folding my arms across my chest.

Hunni bounced into the room and too the little space next to me. He smiled up at me. "We came to hear you play," he said happily.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "That was sweet of you," i said before eyeing the others. "How long have you been here?"

The Twins shrugged. "The same time the Orchastra did," they answered.

I sighed and slumped down slightly. So they heard all of it.

"That was pretty impressive," No Name Prince said. "Did you write all of that yourself?" he asked.

I nodded. "I had to write them for my mother," i said without realizing it.

Confusion crossed all of their faces. "Why?" they asked.

I shrugged. "She said they help me stay sharp," i lied smoothly.

They accepted the answer and walked further into the room.

"I'm surprised you can play the violin," No Name Prince said. "I heard it's very complicated."

I nodded. "It is, but it's worth it," i said before Hunni pulled on my sleeve.

"Will you play something for me?" he asked.

I nodded. "What do you want to hear?" i asked.

He thought about that. "A lullaby," he answered.

The perfect song popped into my head. "You want to hear the one my dad used to play for me?" i asked.

He nodded happily and i began Room Of Angel.

You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you

Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest mother

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
goodbye  
goodbye

So insignificant  
sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
are you hiding away lost  
under the sewers  
maybe flying high in the clouds  
perhaps you're happy without me  
so many seeds have been sown in the field  
and who could sprout up so blessedly  
if I had died  
I would have never felt sad at all  
you will not hear me say I'm sorry  
where is the light  
wonder if it's weeping somewhere

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye

When i ended the song the room was silent. Hunni had scooted a little closer to me as if he was scared something was going to jump out at him.

I couldn't help but laugh. "i take it none of you play Silent Hills," i stated.

They looked at me like i had seven heads. "S-Silent Hills?" they asked.

I nodded. "It's a video game, that was one of the songs," i explained.

They let out sighs of relief.

"I thought your mother really did sing that to you," No Name Prince said.

I nodded. "She did, her voice sounds just like the chicks off the game."

They all sweat dropped.

"That's a terrible lullaby," Hunni mumbled against my side.

I looked down at him. "I know, huh?" i asked. "You want to hear a sweet one?" i asked.

He nodded quickly and hugged his stuffed rabbit closer.

I started Lullaby For A Stormy Night.

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

I ended the song and looked down to see a smiling Hunni.

"Better?" i asked.

He nodded. "Much better, right, Takashi?" he asked the statue next to him.

"Better," Takashi said.

That's when i remembered that the others were there. I looked back up at them and frowned.

"Why did you really come here?" i asked suspiciously.

No Name Prince leaned against the piano. "You've been here for a while haven't you?" he asked.

"A few hours, why?" i asked leaning away even though he was still feet away from me.

"That's an awfully long time to be in one room," he said. "Why don't you come with us for a break?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would i want to go with you?" I asked. "You're complete strangers and a little crazy," i stated. "The only one's who are a little sane are Kyouya and Takashi."

"What about Haruhi?" Hunni asked.

I looked her over. "I understnad the whole cross dressing thing but anyone who can put up with you guys has to be insane," i explained.

They all turned pale. "W-what do you mean by c-cross dressing?"

i blinked a few times before i looked to Haruhi. "Please tell me that they know," i whispered.

She nodded. "They know, but they don't want anyone else to know," she explained.

I let out a sigh. "I thought i just let a big secret out or something."

She shook her head. "Just don't tell any of the customers."

I gave her a confused look. "Why would i do that?" i asked. "It's not like I'm going to be talking to them or something."

"So, are you going to come with us?" Hikaru asked.

"Or not?" Kaoru finished as they leaned against the piano next to No Name Prince.

"Sky?"

i looked down at Hunni who had the biggest bunny eyes i had ever seen.

"Will you please come with us?" he asked grabbing onto my sleeve. "I don't want you working too hard, you'll make yourself sick, right Takashi?"

"Right," Takashi said.

I blushed lightly and scratched the back of my head. "You don't have to take the time out of your day to make sure I'm alright," i said laughing nervously. "There's been times when I never left the studio," i said before pointing to the little cot that was in the corner. "I've even slept here."

Hunni's eyes widened and he pulled on my sleeve harder. "It's decided!" he nearly yelled. "You're coming with us and you cant refuse!" He jumped down from the bench and looked up at Takashi.

They both gave a silent nod.

"What are you-" I was cut off when Takashi grabbed me around the waist, lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"T-Takashi, put me down!" I shouted kicking my legs and bounding my fists against his back.

"That's not going to do anything," Takashi said bluntly.

I growled. "Did you forget i'm a ninja?" i asked before pinching that little fleshy part under his arm.

Nothing happened.

Hunni chuckled. "Takashi built up a immunity to pressure points," he explained.

I growled harder. "Stupid statue," i growled.

"Come on, the limo is waiting out front," No Name Prince said before he started out of the room.

I chuckled evily. "You do know that Sara is at the front desk right?" i asked and they paused. "She's never going to let you leave."

"There's always the back door," the twins said.

I started to twitch. Did they know the entire layout of the building?

* * *

Hello readers! thank you for the reviews. Please keep writing.

This chapter you got to learn a little bit more at Skylar and her family situation.

It was a little stupid but i don't really have any ideas as to how the Hosts convince her. I have one idea but i don't know if I'm going to use it. Anyways, I'll try to write more.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	5. Song 5

So, It's Monday and i didn't have all day to write like i did over the weekend so I'm going to be a little slower untill Friday. Bear with me.

* * *

**No one in particular**

Skylar Craven was currently sandwhiched between the twins who were fussing over her hair and clothes.

"Are you wearing a promotional T-shirt?" they asked shocked.

She growled. "Does it really matter?" she demanded getting a little twitchy.

"What company is it from?" Tamaki asked a kind smile on his face.

"It's not a company, it's from one of my dojo's," she told them crossing her arms across her chest.

"One of your Dojo's?" they all asked shell shocked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "She's just as accomplished in martial arts as Mori or Hunni," he explained. "You also know swordplay, correct?" he asked looking at her with the shinny glasses stare.

She nodded. "One of my schools required it," she explained.

The car went quiet.

Skylar let out a sigh. "Where are we going?" she asked directing the question to Hunni who was most likely to answer it.

"Kyo-chan found that you like horse back riding, so were taking you to the stabels at Ouran," he explained smiling brightly.

The previous annoyance seemed to melt away and her eyes stared off into the distance.

Everyone watched her with concerned eyes.

She just had a major mood swing.

A soft smile touched her lips. "I haven't ridden a horse since....." she trailed off her voice soft.

"Are you alright, Miss. Skylar?" Tamaki asked.

She blinked a few times before pulling out of the trance. "Sorry, i space out a lot," she apologized. "It's best to just pinch me or something."

The Twins moved closer to her and wrapped their arms around her. "What do you want us to pinch?" they asked getting well in her personal bubble.

A growl escaped her throat.

They leaned closer and kissed her cheeks.

"STOP BREATHING MY AIR!" she shouted getting them to scoot away from her.

"Switch us!" they yelled before shoving Hunni and Takashi into their seats.

Hunni bounced happily. "Can i ask you a question, Sky?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I thought you were on tour, but your band isn't here," he stated.

She nodded. "They're not getting till the night before the show," she explained. "Family issues."

He nodded. "What's your band like?" he asked.

She took in a deep breath and thought that through. "Our bass player, Jess, is really nice. She would help anyone and doesn't hold grudges," she explained. "Our drummer, Evet, is really headstrong. I remember this one guy was being a little ruff with Jess and before she could punch him Evet already had him on the ground," she started to chuckle, "never seen a guy that big drop that fast."

Everyone gulped.

"Our piano, Hailee, she's a little more quiet, but she'll beat the shit out of you if you piss her off," she explained. "We used to have a second guitarist but she quit when her mom tried to send her to a bording school."

"Why would she quit because of that?" Tamaki asked.

Skylar chewed her bottom lip. "Everyone but her lived alone so she was still under her control," she told them. "It was either quit or get shipped."

"How long have you been playing?" Tamaki questioned.

She thought of that. "About three years now," she answered. "We had our break out concert on Halloween."

Hunni hugged Usa-chan tighter. "Do you like being in the band?" he asked turning his head to one side.

She nodded. "It's like having a family."

"What about your real family?" Haruhi asked getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked her tone careful.

"We know that your mother is in Europe, but what about your dad?"

Skylar froze.

* * *

**Skylar **

I froze at the question.

The memory of finding him in their room flashed across my mind.

The blood splattered white walls and red stained carpet.

"Sky?"

I blinked and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" The Twins asked.

"Miss. Skylar, are you alright?" No Name Prince asked leaning closer to me.

I snapped out of my trance and whiped the tear away. "Sorry, don't know what that was," i lied. I cleared my throat and looked back to Haruki. "My dad divorced my mom a few years ago, i haven't seen him since."

They all watched me with those sympathetic eyes i hated so much.

Hunni then held up his bunny up for me. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" he asked.

I blinked a few times before taking the bunny from him. I looked it over before giggling.

I love stuffed animals.

I brought the animal closer and rubbed my nose against it's. "You're so cute," i cooed.

"So, you like stuffed animals," No Name Prince said his tone light.

I nodded my attention still on the bunny. "They were my best friends when i was little," I explained. "I was home schoold till Junior High so Mother Dearest could put more practice time into me."

"You didn't have any friends?" Hunni asked his tone sad.

I shook my head. "I wasn't much of a kid when i was little, i didn't play games, i didn't have sleepovers or birthday parties," i explaiend. "It was either practice or social events."

"You didn't have birthday parties?" The Twins demanded practically jumping at me.

"No presents?" Hikaru asked.

"No cake?" Kaoru asked.

"No presents?" Hikaru asked again.

I shook my head. Was it really that big of a deal? "I don't really see the point in celervrating something that happened years ago."

"But," they whined.

"At least tell us when it is," Tamaki said.

I smirked. "Couldn't Kyouya find it?" i asked glancing at Smart One.

He ignored me and continued to write away in his black book.

I chuckled. "I know it's sometime in October," i said before turning my attnetion back to the stuffed animal.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN YOUR BIRTHDAY IS?" they shouted my hair ruffling around me from the breeze.

Just then the limo stopped.

"Oh look!" i yelled happily. "We're here!" i climbed over Takashi and opened the door only to fall flat on my face.

"You should be more careful," Takashi said before he grabbed me by the hips and setting me on my feet.

I blushed lightly and glanced up at him. "Thank you, Takashi," i said smiling slightly.

"Careful," he said again in a warning tone.

I nodded. "I'll be careful," i promised.

(I just deleted about half of this chapter so it's not going to be as good as it was originally)

I stared in awe at the black stallion in front of me. He looked like silk and he probably felt like it.

"That's Midnight."

I jumped when i heard No Name Prince's voice next to me. I smiled and looked back to Midnight. "He's very beautiful," i marveled.

He chuckled. "Beautiful and tempermental," he said. "Very few can ride him."

"That's because they take him for granted," i stated before taking the final steps that separated me and the gate. I held my hand out and Midnight made his way over. "They take for granted that he's there to be ridden and don't think that maybe he just doesn't want to be ridden."

Midnight reached his nose out and sniffed my hand.

"They don't think that maybe they have to do something for him because he's just an animal," i explained before running my hand up his neck. "How about it?" i asked. "I'll rinse you down and give you a nice brush if you let me ride you," i offered.

He seemed to think about that before he pressed his head against my shoulder.

I smiled brightly and stepped inside of his stall.

No Name Prince stood at the gate watching me with slightly shock.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "I've never seen him do that to a person before."

I laughed lightly while i grabbed his saddle blanket. "I'm treating him nicely so he's treating me nicely," i explained throwing the blanket over his back and adjusting it before going for his white saddle. It was perfect. Beautiful black stallion with a beautiful polished white saddle. It reminded me of Ying and Yang.

"You have a different out look on life, you know that?" No Name Prince asked me resting his head in his hand.

I shook my head as i threw the saddle over the blanket. "No one can know everything about themselves," i told him. "That's why we have friends and stalkers."

He laughed nervously. "I get the friends part but the stalkers part i don't get," he admitted.

I shrugged. "Hey, those people are very handy when you want to write a biography," i said. "They know things about yourself that you would have never known."

He was now pale white and as stiff as a board.

I smiled to myself and mentally patted myself on the back for a good job. I grabbed the bridal and slipped it over his head. I fitted it and led him out of the stall. I put my foot in the stir up and pulled myself up into the saddle. i gripped the reins and got my other foot in the right stir up.

* * *

I am currently sick so if my updates get a little slow you'll know why. I was forced to cut this chapter a little short but it'll be continued in the next. Once again i have managed to delete a whole chapter. Half way through i clicked on something i didn't mean to and it deleted everything i hadn't saved........You'll find this is a usual habit of mine. In my opinion the first version was better but what can i do?

Please keep reviewing, i love hearing from my few readers. there are two so far.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	6. Song 6

Hello my friends! Sorry the last chapter was a little funky but i hope this one will be better.

* * *

**No one in particular**

Skylar leaned forward, her hands running up his neck till she reached his ear. "You see the fense over there?" she asked him. "I'll get you some apples if you jump it."

Midnight watched the fense that bordered the riding grounds. He had jumped higher. With a few steps back Midnight tore forward like a bullet from a gun.

"Skylar!" Tamaki shouted when they took off.

They reached the fense in seconds flat and were feet in the air above it in another.

Time seemed to stop as they soared through the sky.

Skylar's hair was fanned out behind her like a golden cape and Midnight's black hari shown in the sunlight.

The others watched from the sidelines as the two went over the fense in slow motion.

"How do you think she does that?" Haruhi asked turning her head to one side.

"She's taken the boss's one-man-slow-motion-act to the extreme!" The Twins said with wide eyes.

"Sky looks like a princess," Hunni said with a bright smile. "Don't you think, Takashi?"

Takashi nodded his eyes on Skylar. "Yeah," he agreed.

Midnight landed the jump and took off across the field.

"Faster!" Skylar shouted lifting herself a little off of the saddle so she could handel the strides. Her arms were held close to her body so her arms didn't fly around her like a rookie.

Midnight took it a level higher and tore across the field.

Skylar's sweet laughter rang through the air as they dashed across the field.

"She sounds really happy," Hunni noted. "Right, Takashi?"

"Right."

Tamaki then showed up. "She handels him very well," he said. "I remember when he first got here, no one could ride him."

"She seems to have a deeper understanding of the things around her," Haruhi said glancing over at Tamaki. "Unlike someone."

Tamaki went pale and he blew away with the wind.

"Was that really nessasary?" The Twins asked.

She chose to ignore them.

(Few moments later)

"Look, Sky!" Hunni shouted getting her to look over. "I'm riding backwards!"

She laughed. "That's very impressive," she said. "Just be careful."

"Careful," Takashi repeated.

Hunni laughed and continued to ride around backwards.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. "Bet you cant ride side saddle!" they called.

A very dignified look replaced Skylar's smile and she held her head high. "Every lady knows how to ride side saddle," she stated before her right leg swung over and she was riding side saddle. She let out a click and Midnight rode forward. "The question is," she said. "can you do this?" she asked before her right leg slipped down and she was riding from the side. She spun around and rested her elbows on the saddle.

Midnight continued to ride around them in a circle.

"How did you learn to do that?" Tamaki asked raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "First time i tried to ride side saddle i fell and my foot got caught in the stir up and i ended up in this position," she said gesturing to her current self.

"How long have you been riding horses?" Haruhi asked.

Skylar thought of that. "I got my first horse when i was five so.....since then."

(Fast forward again)

The chorus to Teenagers found it's way out of my pocket.

Sara Linkin.

I let out a sigh and answered. "What can i do for you?" i asked politly.

"Where are you?" she asked her tone surprisingly calm.

"I'm at Ouran," i answered a little shell shocked. "They have horses here."

She chuckled. "That's good."

Why the hell was she so calm?

"Where are you?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

She let out a relaxed sigh. "The Ootori health and spa clinic," she answered.

I sweat dropped. "R-really? T-that's nice," i sputtered twitching a little.

"They gave me a whole day free," she purred. "You know, that Kyouya boy isn't that bad."

I was full on twitching as i turned m head to look over at Smart One who was writing away in his black book.

All i would need was a heavy duty shredder and his whole world would come crashing down.

"He's one of the few sane ones," i mumbled realizing i was right.

"I wont see you till Thursday, so, Good night, good morning, and good night," she said before hanging up.

I watched my phone for a moment before shoving it back into my pocket.

Midnight shifted his weight and started to chew on the bit.

"You tired?" i asked looking down at him.

He let out a sigh.

"To the stabel then," i said ans he moved into motion.

I found the hose and clicked it over to the fountain setting. I pulled the lever and the water danced onto him.

I frowned when i saw the dust that ran off with the water.

Did anyone wash him down?

"You're the first person to get this close to him."

I had gotten used to No Name's random entrances and didn't really react when he spoke.

"He must really like you," he said.

I shrugged and continued my work. "You just have to be nice to him, that's all," i explained before looking around for the brush i had pulled out.

"Here," No Name said holding out the brush.

I snatchedit from his hand. "Thank you," i said turning back to Mightnight and begining his brush down.

**No one in particular**

"She's actually smiling," The Twins said as they watched Skylar brush Midnight.

"Do you think we should ask her now?" Hunni asked.

"No," Takashi said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Just because we did something nice for her doesn't mean she'll do something back," The Twins said.

Hunni sniffed. "But....." he trailed off.

"AGH!"

They all turned their attention back to Tamaki when they heard him scream. He was standing beside Skylar who had the hose aimed at his head. A bored expression was on Skylar's face as she continued to water him down.

She then turned away from him and the water was redirected at Midngiht.

"Mother!" Tamaki shouted before running towards Kyouya. "She sprayed me with the hose!"

Kyouya kept his attention on his book. "I'm sure you deserved it," he said getting Tamaki to run off to his corner to grow mushrooms.

Skylar then appeared next to him and watered his mushrooms for him. "Make sure these are mushrooms and not toad stools," she told him. "If you eat toad stools you'll die."

"Is she really any different from him?" Haruhi asked getting the death glare from Skylar.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean i wont hit you," she said getting Haruhi to jump and hide behind Takashi.

Hunni chuckled. "She doesn't mean it, Haru-chan," he said happily.

"You don't know me well enough to say things like that," Skylar said getting Hunni to loose his smile. She suddenly perked up. "Kidding!" she yelled happily.

Hunni laughed. "See, Haru-chan?" he asked. "I told you."

Haruhi chuckled nervously.

"All better?" Skylar asked when she finished brushing Midnight. "I got all that nasty dirt off of you and you got a nice workout," she said running her hand over his neck for the hundreth time.

Midnight let out another sigh and butted his head against her shoulder.

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his mane. "I'lll come back again with the apples, alright?" she asked.

He let out a sigh.

"I'll come back, i swear," she promised.

Skylar climbed out of the limo and turned to look at the faces of the boys. "Thanks again," she said blushing slightly. "I had fun and Hunni was right," she said bending over to look at the little boy. "I was a little stressed out."

"I'll see you later, Sky!" he yelled waving at her with a bright smile.

"Goodbye, my princess," Tamaki said also waving at her.

"Make sure to wear something fashionable tomorrow!" The Twins shouted at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the apartment building where her Penthouse resided. "Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hand.

**Skylar**

The elevator doos closed behind me and i walked into the Penthouse Loft Sara had managed to get me on short notice.

I threw my keys on the tabel and headed towards the stairs that led to my bedroom.

The Idiot Club had managed to make me smile. Make me forget about all the stress and other things that had been going on lately and just have fun.

I stopped and blinked a few times.

What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

My mom found me up late watching Host Club so i'm not allowed to have the computer in my room at night so my writing is going to be a little slower till she forgets.

This chapter was a little chopped up but i found that i couldn't really get into the whole horse thing. Anyways the next chapter is going to be better. They go on a picnic!

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	7. Song 7

Hello my readers. I don't own Host Club so yeah........... read on! Or Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

**Skylar **

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

My hand shot out from under my covers and slammed down onto to little black box that was giving off that blow your brains out sound.

The sound stopped and i let out a long sigh. "Mornings would be better if they had them in the afternoon," i grumbled before retreating my arm back under the covers.

I had stayed up late last night watching the latest Naruto Shippuden episodes then playing the Bleach: Shattered Souls game. I beat Ichigo with the help of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Why did i feel like i actually defeated them myself? Damn those video games.

My heart stuttered and i looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't mean it Video Game Gods!" i shouted. "Please don't curse me with looses and taunts from my fellow gamers!"

"If you keep talking to your self like that people are going to think you're insane."

I jumped and looked around my room where........ i was alone. I looked back up at the ceiling. "God?" i asked.

"No idiot, turn your TV on!" the voice snapped.

I grabbed the remote and flicked the TV that was hanging opposite of my bed. I was suddenly looking a Jess.

"Oh My God!" i shouted jumping up out of bed and running over to stand in front of the TV. "How are you doing that?" i demanded looking the TV over.

She chuckled and the screen moved to look at the all too familiar face of Zander our High School Hacker.

"She paid me in Video Games," he answered before disappearing and Jess appeared in the screen.

"I figured it was worth scaring the crap out of you," she said a bright smile on her face. "Did you really think i was God?" she asked.

I shrugged. "It seemed like the only answer."

She shook her head.

"Let me talk to her!"

Jess was shoved aside and Evet appeared.

"Hi Skylar!" she shouted waving at me with a bright smile.

I waved back. "Hi Evet!" i shouted.

"Hows Japan?" she asked making the word sound dirty. She always had that talent.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I swear to God, this place is full of insane people."

"Then you should feel right at home!" Jess shouted from the background.

"Smack her for me," I told Evet.

She turned and the sound of flesh on flesh snapped through the air. She turned back to me. "All done," she said proudly.

I winked at her. "Thanks, Love," i said.

"Move!" a loud voice barked and Hailee replaced Evet just an equally bright smile on her face. She waved like a hyper puppy. "Hey Skylar!"

"Hi Hailee," i said. "Hows it going back home?" i asked.

That little flash of mind thought crossed her eyes and she giggled a little.

I sweat dropped. "You just thought of something perverted didn't you?" i asked.

She giggled again and Jess stuck her head into the picture. "She's been like this since you left," she told me. "You're the only one in our group that has a little innocence left."

I shook my head. "Remember you killed that two weeks ago?" i asked.

She thought about that before laughing. "You're right," she said.

Hailee shoved her head out of the way and fixed her blue eyes on me. "We're coming on Sunday right?" she asked.

My heart stopped. "W-what do you mean?" i asked pulling at the colar of my shirt.

She blinked a few times. "Sunday," she said again. "The day before the concert, we're comeing then right?" she asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Sunday, right," i said laughing like an idiot. "Sorry, i thought you said something else."

She giggled again and Evet forced her out of the way.

"Anything special happen since you got there?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

I growled and looked away. "Just the usual fan chasings and mobs."

She laughed and looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean our times up?" she demanded. "You cheap bastard!" she shouted and disappeared.

Jess appeared again. "Sorry about her," she said chuckling nervously. "Anyways, we'll see you later alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Alright."

"Bye, Skylar!" Hailee shouted her hand appearing on the screen.

"Bye, Hailee!" i shouted back.

"Bye, Sky-" Evet started to shoute but the screen went blank.

I smiled slightly. "Bye, Evet," i mumbled before heading into the bathroom.

**No one in particular**

**Ouran Host Club**

Hunni let out a sigh as he took a bite out of the chocolate cake on his plate.

"Something wrong, Mitskuni?" Takashi asked looking over at the quiet blonde.

He swallowed the moutful. "Why do we have to wait all day to see Sky?" he asked.

"Because school is importana," he answered getting Hunni slump down slightly. "What are we going to do today?" he asked glancing over at Tamaki. "Tama-chan?" he asked.

Tamaki whirled around to face him and smiled. "We shall take our princess out on a picnic," he answered.

Hunni perked up at that. "Really? A picnic?" he asked.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but the Twins appeared behind him.

"You just want to get even for her spraying you in the face," they said before pointing to the stock pile of water guns he had in the corner.

Tamaki cleared his throat and sweeped his bangs away from his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with those blank eyes of hers. "Don't you think that's a little reckless?" she asked.

Tamaki looked down at her. "What do you mean my darling daughter?" he asked sweetly.

Haruhi stayed blank. "If she's as skilled as Hunni-senpai and Mori-senpai don't you think that pissing her off would be a little reckless?"

Tamaki thought about that. "You're right," he mumbled before running off to his corner.

She sighed and looked over to Kyouya. "You have a back up plan don't you?" she asked.

Kyouya looked up, his glasses gleaming. "I don't see why i would need something like that," he said before looking back down.

She sweat dropped._"He has a back up plan,"_ she thought.

**Skylar **

I sat down at the Grand Piano i kept in the living room and pulled out the blank sheet music.

You never know when you're going to get inspired.

I flicked it one and looked at the keys.

I raised my index finger and brought it down on the closest key.

Nothing.

I moved it over and hit another.

Nothing.

I moved up and down the keys till i landed on one that struck a nerve.

(She starts to play I Caught Myself, piano version)

"Why is it that everytime we come to see you, you're always at a piano?"

I continued with the song and ignored the voice. I knew is was No Name Prince but i wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

"Do you think we should poke her or something?" Hikaru asked.

"I wouldn't touch her," No Name Prince said.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"She's composing," he said.

I pulled up into a more quick tempo and then broke into the original chorus. I ended the song and grabbed for the sheet music. I flicked the cap off and started to write the notes. I played the song through my head again and it was soon on the paper. I pushed the stool back and held the sheets in my hand. I stood up, set the sheets on the stand. "Tamaki, come play it," i said gesturing to him, keeping my eyes on the notes.

He hurried over and took my spot. He looked the sheet over and started to play.

I nodded and took the sheet music from him. I ran over to my office where i opened the scanner and copied the mucis onto my waiting computer. I pulled up the program, made a few changes to the notes and pushed play.

My bands music blasted through the speakers.

The piano notes had been transformed into guitar, bass and drum.

I tapped my foot along to the beat and started to sing the lyrics that came to me.

Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought

The song ended.

I clicked on the few other things and sent it off to the others. I leaned back in my chair and smiled to myself. "God, i love technology."

"How did you do that?" The Twins asked.

I looked over my shouler at them. "The scanner copies the notes onto the computer program that then takes them and puts them to music," i explained. "It has all of the bands music on it so it takes the notes from that and puts them together."

"That's very impressive," Kyouya said walking over and looking the little scanner over.

I nodded. "Impressive and expensive."

"That was a great song, Sky!" Hunni shouted before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Did you really just come up with that?"

I shrugged. "One of my few talents," i said. That's when i remembered that they were in my house without my permission. "What are you doing here?" i asked raising any eyebrow.

Hunni gave his sweet little giggle. "We're taking you on a picnic!" he shouted happily.

I smiled. "I haven't gone on a picnic since i was little," i said trying to think back on my last picnic. Nothing came.

Hunni cheered and started to pull me towards the door. "Let's go, let's go!"

I dug my heels into the ground and stopped. "I need to change," i told him.

He stopped pulling and looked me over. "Alright, but hurry," he said before allowing me to run off.

**No one in particular**

"Picnic, picnic," Hunni cheered while skipping around Takashi.

The Twins sighed. "I was hoping she would put up a fight," they said pouting slightly.

Tamaki thought about that. "Come to think of it she didn't even question us."

"Think about it," Haruhi said, "she's been here all day, she probably just wants an excuse to leave."

They all went silent, thinking that over.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Touch it and you're dead!" Skylar shouted from her room somehow seeing Tamaki eyeing the phone. "It's probably just Sara."

The phone clicked over to the answering machine.

"You little brat!" a woman's voice rang through the speaker. "Where the hell are those scores i asked for?" she demanded. "If you're slacking off again I'll find you and shove your stupid microphone down your throat!"

By this time Skylar was running for the phone.

"Your father would be very-"

"Mom," she said answering the phone. "Sorry, i left the phone in the other room and i was at the piano so i didn't hear it," she explained turning away from the boys and walking over to the wall sized window. She shook her head. "I sent the scores yesturday so they should get there today."

Hunni leaned against Takashi. "Her mom is scary," he stated his eyes watering slightly.

"Scary," they all agreed.

"Alright, tell me what you think abou them," she said before hanging up.

"You alright?" The Twins asked seeing her shake.

She let out a deep breath before spinning around and walking over to the blender that was sitting on the counter. She took the lid off and dropped the phone into it. She looked the buttons over before pushing one of them. The blender came to life and the phones slowly ended. She then turned back to look at them with a bright smile on her face. "Sorry abou that," she said. "Mom's always been a little impatient."

"That's impatient?" they asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Wait till you see me," she said raising her eyebrows.

"She threatened to shove a microphone down your throat," Tamaki said sweat dropped.

Skylar shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if she did," she said before swooping down and picking Hunni up. She sat him on her shoulder and started towards the door. "We're burning daylight here, let's go!" she shouted.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I've been practicing nonstop for the tournement tomorrow. I get to kick people's asses and wind trophies! That is if i don't throw up first...........anyways enjoy and wait for the other chapter.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	8. Song 8

"Is it alright for you to be with us?" Tamaki asked falling in step next to her.

She shrugged. "It's not like there's anything else I could be doing at the moment," she said keeping her head high. "I'm tired of sitting behind a piano the whole day," she stated. "I want to get some fresh air."

Hunni smiled and wrapped his arms around her head. "Then it's a good thing we showed up, huh?" he asked.

She thought about that. "Yeah, even though i don't really know you guys that well i kind of like hanging out with you," she said smiling brightly. "Your lives are like an Anime."

The twins gasped. "OTAKU!" they screamed before running to hide behind Takashi.

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "You met a hard core Otaku didn't you?" she asked.

They all nodded and she chuckled.

"I like them," she said her eyes sparkling. "They make me laugh."

They sweat dropped.

"Have you ever cosplayed?" Hunni asked looking down at her.

She nodded. "My band and i did Akatsuki last year for the convention," she explained. "But i always dressed up as someone for Halloween."

"What's the Akatsuki?" Hunni asked.

She let out a thoughtful sigh. "They're the group of bad guys from Naruto that are hunting down the tailed beats so they can take over the world," she answered.

They all sweat dropped.

"Let's see," she said before she started to list off the members. "There's Itachi," she said. "He's the older brother of Sasuke and killed his entire family except him," she said holding up one finger. "Jess dressed up as him for the convention," she inserted. "Then there's Konan, the only chick in the group. Hailee was her for the convention," she said holding up another finger. "Then there's Zetsu, who looks like a Venus fly trap. He's half white and half black, like really, half of him is black and the other half of him is black," she said gesturing to the two side of her. "Then there's Kisame, who looks more like a shark then a human, he carries around this giant sword," she said holding her arms out to show how long. "Then there's Kakuzu who is more concerned with money then the orginizations ideals," she said flashing a glance over at Kyouya. "Then there's Hidan who is the most religious person in the world, he does regular sacrifices and is immortal," she added her smiled growing. "Then there's Sasori, he's a puppet master who actually is a puppet himself," she said jumping to keep Hunni on her shoulders. "Then there's Tobi who is a total idiot that doesn't really seem to belong there," she said rolling her eyes. "Then there's Pain who's the leader of the group and seems close to Konan, although nothing happens there," she said with disgust. "Orochimaru used to be in the group but he broke off when he thought he was 'stronger' then the others," she said making quotation marks in the air. "Oh!" she gasped. "I forgot Deidara," she said. "He has mouths in his hands so he can make clay figures," she said looking down at her hands. "He likes to destroy things and is easily pissed off," she said giggling happily. "I Cosplayed as him for the convention."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The Twins asked sweat dropping.

She scowled at them.

"Let me get this straight," Tamaki said. "He has mouths in his hands?" he asked his eyes concentrated on his hands.

She nodded and pulled out her phone. She went into the pictures and then held it up to him. There was a picture of Deidara showing off his hands.

He took the phone from her and looked it over.

She giggled. "There was this one comic that showed him with his hands together," she said before raising her hand to look like she was praying. "Hidan then came in and asked if he was praying and he replied 'Nope, making out."

They all sweat dropped as she laughed her head off.

"You really like this stuff don't you, Sky?" Hunni asked his voice still happy.

Skylar nodded. "My mom saw that i got inspiration from the Anime that i watched so she supported me with it," she explained. "It's my only hobby besides the band and my writing."

"I have a question," Haruhi said getting her attention. "If your band is so popular then how do you get to go anywhere without getting ambushed by your fans?" she asked.

Skylar thought about that. "I think it's the fact that we don't act like we're popular," she said. "We've never turned down a fans request and we've never asked anything of them either," she said looking up at the cloud filled sky. "We don't play for the money, we play because we love it."

"We've noticed," they all said.

She looked back down at them, a slight blush on her face. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Like we said, everytime we see you, you're at a piano," Hikaru said.

She laughed lightly and looked forward again.

"Hey, Sky?" Hunni asked.

"Yeah, Sweets?" she asked.

"Who could you see us cosplay as?" he asked turning his head to one side.

She turned her head the same way and thought about that. "Well you would have to be Kotaro Mochizuki from Black Blood Brothers," she told him before turning around to walk backwards. She pointed to Tamaki. "You would have to be Fai D. Flourite from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles," she said. She then pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru. "You two would be Zero and Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire Night." Next was Kyouya. "You would have to be Uryu Ishida from Bleach, the glasses are just too perfect," she said shaking her as if it couldn't be helped. She then pointed to Takashi. "You would be Zabuza from Naruto," she said her voice total fangirl now. "You have the perfect body and hair for it," she said. "And last but not least," she said pointing to Haruhi. "Mimiko Katsuragi from Black Blood Brothers!"

They all blinked a few times. "Who?" they all asked.

She sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you about you characters," she said before diving into the explaintion.

(To save time I'll just do this)

Kotaro Mochizuki: Jiro's ten-year-old, younger brother, who does not seem to exhibit powers of a vampire, such as the "Hide Hand."[1] Although, he seems to have an extremely high pain tolerance: as he is thrown into the ground and walls without injury in almost every episode. As commented by Mimiko Katsuragi, he does not appear to be the brother of Jiro since he is not hurt by sunlight nor water, unlike Jiro. Another fact is that they look totally different from each other: Jiro is tall, has black hair and brown eyes, while his brother is short, has blond hair, and blue eyes. Kotaro stated that they are brothers because they are the last two remaining vampires of their special bloodline. They both carry goggles around their necks. He has the same speech pattern and bears a striking resemblance to Jiro's former lover, Alice. Later, it is revealed that Kotaro is actually the reincarnation of Alice. He has no special vampiric powers because he still has not recovered the sage's memories from Jiro.

Fai D. Flourite: Fai's real name is "Yūi", and he is born with his identical twin brother, Fai, in Valeria Country[2] The birth of twins to the second prince of the country is a bad omen, which leads to the death of their father, the suicide of their mother, and many misfortunes upon the country. Fearing the combined magical power of the twins, the king imprisons them within a tower where sinners are kept, where magic is ineffective and time flows differently. Fai is imprisoned atop the tower, and Yūi is confined at the base of the tower. Bodies eventually begin to fill the base of the tower, and Yūi attempts to climb towards his brother. The King, insane, eventually jumps into the tower, revealing that he has killed everyone in the country, and then kills himself to remind them that they are the cause of everything. (There was way too much information on him that this had to all i could put)

Zero Kiryu: who is one year older than Yuuki Cross, comes from a vampire hunter family. His parents and brother were killed by the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio after they were ordered to assassinate her lover, a former human that had not yet fallen to level E. Zero was taken in by the headmaster of Cross Academy and became a Prefect (Guardian), alongside Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's adopted daughter. He has a never ending hatred for vampires because of what happened to his parents, but it is later revealed that he himself is a vampire as a result of Shizuka's is also later revealed that his twin brother, Ichiru, also survived the attack and willingly lived at Shizuka's side. After he consumes Shizuka, Kaname lets Zero drink some of his blood to keep Zero from losing control of himself in order to protect Yuuki

Ichiru Kiryu: is Zero's younger twin brother. When they were younger, they were both taught by Toga Yagari to become vampire hunters. Ichiru, however did not seem to share Zero's natural ability and was often ill. Zero and Ichiru were very close as children, although later Ichiru claims to have hated Zero after overhearing that his parents preferred Zero over Shizuka recognized Ichiru felt the same pain she did, she chose not to kill him and makes him her devoted and loyal servant instead. She lets Ichiru drink her blood to strengthen him and cure his chronic ill health, although she does not turn him into a vampire and he remains a human. With Shizuka's death, he attends Cross Academy as a Day Class student by the orders of Shiki's father, Rido Clan, and Zero's permission. Ichiru's reasons for siding with Rido appear to involve Rido promising Ichiru that he will kill those who killed Shizuka Hio.

Zabuza Momochi: In the past, Kirigakure had the practice of pitting Ninja Academy graduates against each other in a battle to the death for a final exam. When Zabuza, not yet a student himself, killed all one hundred of that year's students, the practice was discontinued. Zabuza would thereafter be known as the "Demon of the Hidden Mist." His fame grew over the years, as he became both an ANBU and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He also killed the Konohagakure ninja Kumade Toriichi. At some point he discovered Haku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training him to be the ultimate weapon. In the anime, Zabuza was shown to not have helped in the village's defense against the Kaguya clan. Soon after this, he attempted to kill the Mizukage in a failed coup d'état, and subsequently fled with Haku and some other followers, such as the Demon Brothers.

Mimiko Katsuragi: Human compromiser who is sent out to mediate the relationship between humans and vampires. She was an orphan that was raised by the Order Coffin Company, which she now works in. Although considered taboo by the Company, she allowed Jiro to suck a bit of her blood when he was too weak to keep fighting. In the end, she ends up living and working with both Kotaro and Jiro. Mimiko and Alice have similar ideals. She is a strong and independent woman, who tries to understand Jiro's situation and shows that she holds no prejudice against any race.

(Sorry if some of the information is off. I just skimmed over it then copied and pasted)

The Host Club stood before her with shocked expressions.

How the hell could someone know that much about fictional characters?

"That's amazing, Sky!" Hunni shouted laughing as he wrapped is arms around her head again. "How did you remember all of that?"

She shrugged. "I have a talent for remembering facts that don't relate to reality," she answered before leaving the shocked Host Club behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the following Takashi. "Do you like your character?" she asked.

He nodded. "Strong."

She giggled. "Good, i wouldn't want to give you a character you didn't like," she said before looking up at Hunni. "What about you, Sweets?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm a vampire," he said before hissing.

Skylar watched her for a moment before she burst out laughing.

* * *

I just got home from the tournament and I realised that i didn't post this chapter. Sorry. It's a little information overload but you people had to know what was going on.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	9. Dear Readers

Hello readers,

I wrote another chapter but when i clicked save this stupid website didn't save it and it went back to blank. While i sit in the Tamaki Corner Of Shame i will try to rewrite it but once again it wont be as good as the first. Please forgive my bad luck.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	10. Song 10

"Hey, Sky?" Tamaki asked falling in step with me.

"What, No Name?" i asked glancing over at him.

"Who's that on you're shirt?" he asked pointing to my Naruto Shippuden shirt.

I smiled brightly. "It's Kakashi Hatake," i said proudly. "He's known as the Copycat Ninja and the only original technique he came up with is the Chidori, which he is performing on said shirt," i said pointing to it.

"And the thing around your neck?" he asked pointing.

"It's the Leaf Village headband," i explained once again proudly. "Ninja's who graduate from the acedemy get it to symbolize they passes."

"Then why do you have one?" Hikaru asked.

I glared at them. "Because I am a ninja and if you don't start treating me like one I'll sneak into your room while you're sleeping and shave your heads."

Their eyes widened but i didn't get the reaction i wanted.

"i've done it before and trust me no one forgets that."

They swollowed hard and took a few steps away from me.

I smiled brightly and continued on my way.

**No one in particular**

"Look, Sky!" Hunni shouted. "We brought a guitar!"

Sky looked over and found the case in the little blonde's arms. She swallowed the mouthfull of food and held her hand out. "Let me see," she said.

He held the case to her and allowed her to take it.

She opened it and pulled the guitatr out to look over. "You're a beauty," she said running her hand across the wood. She sat it on her lap and strumed a few cords.

"Will you play something?" Tamaki asked.

She thoght about that then nodded.

With a deep breath she started.

(To save time and a hand cramp i will not put the lyrics like i usually do, instead you get the names)

She ended it and was met with an aplouse.

"That was beautiful, What's it's name?" Tamaki asked appearing in front of her.

"Dust in the wind," she answered getting him to lean in closer.

"What inspired you to write such a thing?"

She twitched at his sudden closeness. "I didn't," she said leaning away. "Kansas did."

"The state?" The Twins asked.

"The band."

"Play another!" Hunni shouted bouncing up and down.

She smiled and started another song.

"That was Every Rose Has It's Thorn, by Poison," she said when she finished.

"Another!" Hunni shouted.

(Plays song)

"Rock Star, Nickleback, All The Right Reasons."

"Another!"

(Plays song)

"This Afternoon, Nickleback, Dark Horse."

"Another!"

(Plays song)

"All These Lives, Daughtry, Home."

"Another!"

(Plays song)

"Life On The Moon, David Cool, Declaration."

"Another!"

(Plays song)

"Everybody's Fool, Evanescence, The Open Door."

"Another!"

(plays song)

"Red Sam, Flyleaf, Flylead."

"Another!"

(Plays song)

"I Don't Believe You, Pink, Funhouse."

"Another!"

(plays song)

"Never Too Late, Three Days Grace, One X."

"Another!"

(plays song)

"One Last Breath, Creed, Weathered."

"Another!"

"Mitskuni," Takashi said when he noticed Sky was panting and working the kinks out of her already overworked hands.

"Are you alright?" Tamaki asked watching her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, No Name," she said. "You should see me after a concert."

"That was pretty impressice, Sky," Haruhi said. "How many songs do you have memorized?"

Skylar shrugged. "They come and go," she answered.

"How long have you been playing?"

"I was readng notes before words so, my whole life."

"Who taught you how to play? Surely it was your mother," Tamaki said innocently.

Skylar let out a snort. "Please, mo mother would rather die then touch a guitar."

They all seemed surprised by this. "Why?"

She winced slightly before looking down at her hands. "Well, there's this," she said holding her hand up and showing them a bleeding finger. "Play too fast and you cur your fingers on the strings."

"Sky!" Hunni yelled running to her. "Are you alright?"

Sky nodded. "Do you see that thin scar on my cheek?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Got that from a broken string," she explaiend before looking to her shoulder. "Got that scar from tripping over a amp cord and that scar on my neck is from Mika when i tried to touch her guitar and she pulled her knife on me."

They sat there shocked.

Sky was about to say something else but a giant but gentle hand grabbed her injured one and lifted it up.

She looked up and found that the hand belonged to Takashi.

Skylar laughed nervously. "Takashi, I'm fine, It's just a little-" she cut off when he stuk her finger in his mouth. Her eyes widened when she felt his tongue move against it, sucking off the blood.

He pulled her finger out and wrapped it in the band aid he seemed to have pulled out of thin air. With one more look at her finger he realesed her hand and went back to eating like nothing had happened.

The Twins snickered.

"She's so red," Hikaru stated appearing next to her.

"I've never seen a blush that color," Kaoru remarked at his brothers side.

"Who knew she could blush so easily?" Hikaru asked.

Expecting her to burst everyont leaned away. Instead she smiled a wicked smile and stood up.

"My dear Hikaru," she said. "You blush just as easily."

He gave a laugh. "Yeah, right," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I bet you'll blush at the simplest thing i can think of," she said her voice smooth.

"You're on," he said before he noticed how close she was.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his bangs and sweeping the strays behind his ear. Her fingers skimmed the back of his ear and ran lightly down his jaw.

Just like she predicted a blush swept across Hikaru's cheeks.

Skylar let out a evil laugh. "You're soul is mine!" she yelled.

"W-what?" Hikaur stuttered the blush still there.

She leaned towards him so she could whisper in his ear. "Never make a deal with the devil," she whispered before pulling back and kissing his jaw. Another evil smile crossed her lips and she licked the length of his face.

"AGH!" Hikaru screamed and ran to Kaoru who hugged him close.

Skylar laughed again before returning to the others.

"Daddie's sneak attack!" Tamaki shouted before a jet of water shot out at her.

She dodged it easily and pulled her own water gun out. She pulled the trigger and caught him right in the face. "This means war," she said before springing into the air and landing on the table. "Alright, we'll form three man cells!"

"What about Haruhi and Kyouya?" Tamaki asked his eyes watering.

She sweat dropped. "Do you really think that they would want to do something like this?" she asked gesturing to the two who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Come on, Boss, let's go!" The Twins shouted before dragging Tamaki off into the distance.

"Guess we're with you, Sky," Hunni said. "Right, Takashi?"

"Right."

Sky smiled and jumped down from the table. She walked over to Haurhi. "Watch the fort while we're gone," she said patting her head.

"Alright," Haruhi said her tone bored.

Sky then moved onto Kyouya. "Watch Haruhi," she told him before pecking his cheek. "May want to keep a medic on stand by," she told him before running off to Takashi and Hunni.

"What's our battle strategy?" Hunni asked standing at attention.

"You cant spell slaughter without laughter so we have fun," she answered smiling brightly.

"Hear that Takashi?" Hunni asked looking up at the giant. "Have fun."

"Fun."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but i was unable to use my computer for a few days......I'm writting this at school.....Hope you like it, the other chapter will be out soon i hope.....anyways, please review.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	11. Song 11

Hunni was now sitting on Takashi's shoulders, a water gun held in his hands.

Skylar had two hand guns while Takashi was covered with water balloons.

"In my opinion she deserved it," a girl said from the other side of the bush the three were walking past.

"Who did?" her friend asked.

"Skylar Craven."

All three of them stopped and listened. Skylar frozen in place.

"Why did she deserve it?"

"She didn't treat him the way she should have. Think about it, you saw all those pictures, did he look happy in any of them?"

"You're right, he didn't."

"And that thing where she had to go to the hospital because she broke her nose and everyone thought he hit her. I heard it was her mom who hit her."

Skylar's eyes widened and she started to shake slightly.

"They thought he hit her?"

"Yeah, there was this big magazine spread about it, but Skylar didn't press charges."

"Still, it's not purely her fault, I mean he had to have a hand in it."

"Alright, he cheated but do you blame him?"

"It's still cheating."

"Please, Aja is a lot nicer then Skylar, not to mention pretty."

"That's not true!" a new voice shouted. "That Aja bitch stole Tyler away from her! She's a venomous hag that doesn't deserve to be called human!"

Skylar stopped shaking.

"She's a bitch-slut-whore that should be standing on the corner of some no name street, making five bucks an hour because no one would pay more for her skank ass! He probably met her while cruising fro slut tail!"

Everyone jumped Skylar burst out laughing.

"Who is that?" one of the girls asked.

Still laughing Skylar grabbed Takashi's hand and ran off.

"Why did you run?" Hunni asked when they finally came to a stop.

Skylar's breathing cam in as shallow gasps due to the fact that she was still laughing. "They.... couldn't......know I was....there...." she explained.

"Why?" he asked turning his head to one side.

She took a few deep breaths before turning to him. "When fans go at it like that they tend to get a little violent," she explained. "If I showed up they would fight more and I would end up breaking up a very entertaining fight."

Hunni blinked a few times. "You like fights?" he asked.

She nodded happily. "I always watch the Ultimate Fighting on TV and I've gone to a few fights myself," she explained. "I stole a blood soaked towel from the locker room once."

Hunni's eyes widened and he went silent.

"Duck," Takashi said and Skylar thinking something was being thrown at her hit the dirt.

"Ducky!" Hunni shouted.

Skylar looked up and found herself face-to-face with a duck. She watched it for a moment before letting out a scream. She got up and ran behind Takashi.

"You're scared of ducks?" Hunni asked looking down at her.

"I had a really bad run in with one when I was a little, it was traumatizing," she explained peeking around Takashi's back.

The duck let out a quack and ran towards her.

Skylar screamed and started to run in a circle around them.

"Takashi," Hunni said.

"Right."

Just as Skylar passed in front of Takashi he reached out and picked her up.

The duck stopped and tried to nip her feet.

She curled into a a ball and shut her eyes. "Get it away, get it away," she whined.

"Mitsukuni."

"Right," Hunni said and jumped down from his shoulders. "Come on ducky," he said before picking the duck up and walked off with it.

"It's gone," Takashi said when Hunni went out of sight.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She let out a long sigh and uncurled. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded and set her down.

"I really love animals but some of them don't love me," she explained.

"They're just scared," he told her.

She let out a laugh. "Right," she said before looking away from him.

**Skylar**

My eyes widened when I saw the familiar looking golden locks of No Name Prince sticking out of a bush. I grabbed one of the water balloons from Takashi and pitched it as the bush.

"AGH!"

I smiled brightly and aimed at the bush once again. I pulled the triggers and a high powered jet of water shot out.

"OW!"

My water guns where like an Air Soft gun but with water.

"That's cheating!" The Twins shouted popping out of the bush.

I stuck my tongue out at them. "You're just jealous," I stated with a grin.

"Where did you get those anyway?" No Name Prince asked hiding behind Hikaru.

I smiled evilly. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I stated.

(Due to lack of ideas lets just say they had fun in the sun and grew very tired)

**No one in particular**

The sun started to fall behind the mountains and the park was now empty except for the group of tired teenagers.

Skylar had found herself a nice spot on top of the table, sound asleep.

Hunni had taken a seat on the bench, his head rested on her stomach, also sound sleep.

"They're like children," Haruhi said looking them over.

"Skylar falling asleep is understandable," Kyouya said. "Judging from the dark circles under her eyes she's been staying up late."

They looked back to her.

Every part of her had moved except her stomach. Like she knew Hunni was there.

"She kind of has a sister complex with him, doesn't she?" Tamaki asked.

"She's an only child, just like boss, it makes sense," Hikaru said.

"She's just like the guests," Kaoru stated.

"Actually, that's wrong," Kyouya said getting their attention. "She's not at Mori Senpai's level but she's in the same mind set as him."

"She did take that baseball for him," Haruhi said remembering.

"What Baseball?" Takashi asked looking down at her.

She looked up at him with a blank expression. "When you went to get Hunni Senpai a Popsicle a baseball came flying over and was going to hit Hunni, but she got in the way and took the hit for him," she explained. "Then she threw it back and acted like nothing had happened."

For the second time they all looked back to her.

Everyone jumped when the chorus of _Family Portrait _by _Pink _filled the air.

Skylar jerked awake and pulled her phone out. She answered it with a quiet hello.

She winced slightly. "Hey, mom," she said her voice careful. "Did you like the scores?" She nodded after a moment. "They're not my best, I agree," she said her tone emotionless. "Yeah, I'll write more," she promised. "I'll add lyrics to one of them that way you can have a singer, you like that?" she asked. She nodded. "I'll start tomorrow morning and send you what I have."

"No offense but I don't really like her mother," Hikaru stated.

"Me neither," Kaoru agreed.

"Is her mom making her write scores for her?" Tamaki asked.

"You said so yourself," Kyouya said. "Skylar has a more unique sound to her scores, why wouldn't her mother take advantage of that?"

"It's just not right," Tamaki said in his stubborn voice.

"Yeah, bye," she said before hanging up. She then dialed another number. "Sara, code red," she said before hanging up and taking the battery and SIM card out.

Hunni groaned and caught her attention.

She looked down at him and smiled sweetly. She reached a hand down and ran her fingers through his hair.

Kyouya then looked down at his watch and cleared his throat. "We should head home, it's getting late," he said getting Skylar to glance over.

She gave him a smile and looked back down to Hunni. "Sweets, time to wake up," she said softly.

At the name Hunni lifted his head off of her stomach and looked around.

"Sky?" he asked.

She climbed down off the table. "Come on, sweets," she said before leaning down and picking him up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and allowed him a front piggy ride.

His arms wrapped around her neck and he buried his face in her neck.

"You didn't have to carry him home," Takashi said when they got back to Skylar's place.

She smiled sweetly and turned to face him. "He's too cute to refuse," she told him.

"Let me," he said before holding his arms out.

She handed him over. "Thanks for the day," she said addressing the others. "I had a lot of fun."

**Skylar **

I walked into my apartment and headed up to my room not bothering with the lights.

How did she get my number?

Sure she always found out but I've only had this phone for a few weeks.

Was someone telling her?

It's possible but who?

None of the girls would do it and I know Sara wouldn't dream of it.

No one else was close enough to me to know this so it had to be one of them.

Or she just wants me to think it's one of them so that I'll get suspicious and quit or something like that.

Would she really do something that cruel?

Yes, yes she would.

* * *

Not very long but i haven't had a lot of time to write. I feel like I'm neglecting all of you. Anyways, please read and review.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	12. Song 12

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..**

I let out a groan and rolled over. I slammed my hand down on the black box and silenced the ear splitting sound.

I had stayed up after I left the boys to go over the scores that I would have to write for mother dearest. The fact that she had found out my cell number didn't help one bit.

I threw my comforter off and threw my feet over the side. I slipped my feet into my bunny slippers and stood up. I shuffled towards my bathroom then changed my mind. I didn't need to see what a nigh of restless sleep had done to me. I had seen it enough times to last me a lifetime.

I gripped the railing of the staircase tightly not wanting to trip myself down said stairs like I had so many times before. With a slight groan I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I took a gulp and headed back into the living room. I grabbed my messenger bag and a stack of fresh note sheets, markers, pencils, and my eraser. Along with the binders of my other scores I packed my bag and threw it on the couch. I then headed back upstairs and dared to look in the mirror. I'm not even going to describe what I looked like.

With fresh clothes and a to-go mug of coffee I headed out the door. I pulled my cell out and dialed the familiar number.

_"Good morning, Skylar," _Sara said when she answered on the third ring.

"Good morning, Sara," I said back. "How was your night?" I asked.

_"Better then yours I bet," _she said. _"I don't know how she keeps getting your number but something is going on," _she said before something rustled. _"I got your new cell with me right now, I got the newest model so you're all good." _

I smiled. "What would I do without you?" I asked.

_"You would die in your bed from a chocolate overdose," _she told me. _"I would find you a week after your O.D half eaten by some stray cat that climbed in through the window you always leave over in your bedroom." _

I rolled my eyes and entered the elevator. "Do you really think I'm going to be eaten by a cat?" I asked.

_"Hell, you never know," _she said with a sigh. _"Alright, down to business, what can I do for you?" _she asked her tone going serious.

"I need an orchestra," I told her.

She was silent for a moment. _"Why do I have a feeling that you're not joking," _she said.

"Because I'm not," I stated. "Mother Dearest wasn't really happy with what I gave her last time so I'm going to make it a little bigger," I explained.

_"How soon do you need them?" _she asked the sound of paper flipping as she went through her reference book.

"I'm on my way to the studio now," I told her. "Within the hour would be great."

She let out a sigh. _"You're putting me in an early grave kid," _she stated. _"You'll have your orchestra withing the hour," _she promised. _"Just please don't do something like this for at least a few __days, make my job a little easier." _

I nodded although she couldn't see me. "I'll do that, bye Sara."

_"Bye, honey," _she said before hanging up.

I let out another sigh. "The sad thing is," I said rubbing my forehead, "that cat would eat me."

I parked my bike in front of the studio and shoved the keys into my pocket. I walked into the building and made my way to my recording room. Sara had rented it out for me during my little stay here so I could continue the scores for mom. I didn't really need it but she insisted on it. She thought that mom would like them better if they were done professionally.

I walked into the studio and found it empty. I let out a sigh and went over to the piano. She took in a deep breath and started to play the first song that came to mind.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world

"Mad world indeed," she mumbled leaning back and letting out a long sigh. She shook her head and looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall.

October 17.

One more day and she would be 19.

No one knew when my birthday was. I never told anyone. I never had to.

It had took me by surprise when the guys asked me about it.

No one ever did.

I let out a growl and turned back to the piano. I turned my next sideways to the right and to the left earning more pops.

With the deepest sigh she had given that morning she went back to work.

* * *

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long and that this chapter is the epitome of suck ass. I've been having a little trouble with school so I've been working on that. My parents also took my computer away from me, the seem to think that it's linked to my grades...i don't know where they got that idea from...anyways I'll try to update more and more as i go. please review, i'm getting lonely. **

**See you in the dark,**

** Alya Kihaku**

**P.S. I'm going to extend the story past the concert and you're going to learn more and more about Sky's family situation. It's not going to be pretty. **


	13. Song 13

**Host club **

Hunni let out a sigh and looked up at Takashi. "What do you think Sky is doing right now?" he asked.

Takashi thought about that. "Knowing her she probably at that studio," he answered getting Hunni to let out another sigh.

"I'm worried about her," he admitted. "She works too hard."

"Yeah," Takashi said thinking back to her bloodshot eyes.

"I want to go see her," Hunni said glancing around the class. "Too bad we're in school."

Takashi also looked around. "We could always sneak out," he suggested quietly.

Hunni perked up. "Really?" he asked happily.

Takashi nodded and glanced around. "Climb on," he said.

Hunni smiled brightly and climbed onto Takashi's shoulders. Takashi straighted up and started towards the door like nothing out of the norm.

"Where are you two going?" the teacher asked seeing them.

Hunni jumped on it. "We're working on something for the Karate and Kendo club," he explained. "We need to leave early."

The teacher faltered. "A-alright, have fun you two," he said as they walked out of the room.

Hunni giggled against Takashi's shoulders. "We did it!"

"Told you," Takashi said making his way to the front of the school.

"Should we go get the others?" Hunni asked looking down at him.

Takashi only grunted.

Hunni giggled again. "I kind of want to see her alone too," he confessed.

**Sky**

The orchestra had arrived a few minutes after my little depression faze and started on the scores mother dearest wanted.

We had moved to the larger room where there was an actual orchestra pit and stage for some in progress Opera.

I looked up at the stage from the pit and bit my lip. _"That would be perfect for the score with lyrics," _I thought knowing that mother dearest would love showing off her former Opera skills. I cleared my voice and looked back to the musicians. "Alright, I made copies of the score last night so you should all have one," I told them. "You'll have to just play it with me conducting from the stage," I explained before jumping up onto the stage. "You should be able to handle that."

"Yes," they all said.

I cleared my throat. "Since I haven't song for awhile why don't we have a practice song?" I asked.

They nodded.

"How about Think Of Me?" I asked.

The pianist nodded and flipped through the sheet music along with the others.

I let out a small sigh before the music started and I let my throat open belting out the lyrics.

**Hunni and Takashi**

They opened the door to the studio and started down the hall.

Think of me, think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while-

please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, that once again, you long

to take your heart back and be free-

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me.

They stopped and looked around.

"That sounded like Sky," Hunni noted before Takashi turned to the closed studio door and listened closely.

We never said our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea-

but if you can still remember

stop and think of me...

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen-

don't think about the way things

might have been...

Think of me, think of me waking,

silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard

to put you from my mind.

Recall those days

look back on all those times,

think of the things we'll never do-

there will never be a day,

when I won't think of you...

Hunni smiled brightly. "That is Sky!" he said before Takashi reached out and grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open slightly.

They peeked in and found Sky and an orchestra. Sky was standing on the stage, singing opera while also conducting the orchestra.

"I didn't know she could sing like that," Hunni said.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed opening the door wider and stepping in.

Flowers fades,

the fruits of summer fade,

they have their seasons, so do we

but promise me, that sometimes

you will think...

(She's does that complicated OF thing)

me!

The music ended and the room went silent. The orchestra was looking up at the panting Sky with sparkling eyes.

Hunni's eyes were the size of cake plates and Takashi's were also wide and his mouth was held open slightly.

Sky let out a sigh and looked around the room. She let out a gasp when she saw the two standing by the door. "HUNNI! TAKASHI!" she shouted with a girly squeal before jumping down off the stage and running towards them.

Hunni jumped down from the Takashi's back and started to run towards her.

She scooped him up and started to twirl him around in the air. "What are you doing here?" she asked hugging him to her.

"We came to see you," he explained.

Sky smiled brightly and looked up at Takashi. "And you dragged poor Takashi along with you?" she asked.

Hunni shook his head. "He was the one who suggested we sneak out," he explained getting her eyes to widen slightly.

She looked Takashi over before locking eyes with him.

Takashi swallowed hard and shifted his stance. "Hunni wanted to see you," he mumbled.

Sky broke out of her shocked faze and cleared her throat. "Thanks for coming," she said. "But does that mean that the others are here too?" she asked looking around the room.

Hunni giggled and shook his head. "No, it's just us," he told her.

She let out a sigh and hugged him closer. "Thank you sexy Jesus," she said looking up at the ceiling.

Hunni bounced in her arms. "I didn't know you can sing Opera," he said getting her to look down at him.

She blushed lightly. "You heard that?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, you're amazing."

She shook her head. "I'm nothing like my mother," she said. "But I know what I'm doing," she said before looking up at Takashi. "Do you want to hear the one I wrote?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Hunni shouted.

"Of coarse," Takashi said bowing his head slightly.

Sky smiled brightly and set Hunni down. "Come on then," she said before running back to the stage. She helped Hunni up onto the stage and held her hand out to Takashi.

He slipped his giant hand into hers and allowed her to help him up.

Sky twirled around a few times before she took her place back in front of the players. "Please turn to the sheet music I gave you earlier," she told them.

The sound of paper ruffling filled the air before everything settled back down.

She lifted her arms and conducted the music. (She sings Dark Waltz)

We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the color runs together

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

The two watched surprised as Sky's voice floated through the room and echoed off the walls.

Hunni's eyes were wide and he swayed with the rhythm while Takashi watched her with peaceful eyes.

He did, after all, like to see her having fun.

Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Hunni looked up at Takashi. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" he whispered knowing Takashi would agree with him.

Takashi nodded looking Sky over for a moment. He had to admit, she did look beautiful. Despite how tired and beaten she looked, she still had that quality to her.

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light

Hunny smiled like an idiot as she held out the last note, making light seem like and endless word.

Sky finished conducting and turned to them. "What do you think?" she asked.

Hunni let out a laugh of happiness and ran at her.

Seeing what he was doing she held open her arms and caught him when he jumped into the air. She swung him around once and rested him on her hip.

"You're amazing, Sky!" he shouted getting agreements from the players.

Sky blushed and glanced over at Takashi. "What did you think?" she asked quietly.

Takashi nodded. "You sing very well," he told her.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks," she said before looking to the players. "Alright, I think that should do it for today, if you have any questions or complaints about why you were brought here please contact my manager."

They nodded and started to file out of the room.

She looked down at Hunni. "What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Skylar, before I forget," one of the players said stopping and turning back to her. "Sara told me to tell you that your new phone is on the piano," he said before leaving the room.

I smiled to myself. "Oh goody," I said before setting Hunni down and jumping down off the stage towards the piano.

"You got a new phone?" Hunni asked following me with his eyes. "Why? Did something happen to your old one?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just someone got the number who isn't supposed to," I explained reaching the grand piano and finding the box. I let out a small squeal and grabbed it. It was the new Sony Ericsson 2750a! And it was purple!

I tore through the box like a hyper puppy and quickly found it.

**Hunni and Takashi**

The two watched as Skylar programed her new phone with excitement.

Hunni turned his head to one side. "Who was it?" he asked.

Sky jumped at that question expecting him to just drop the topic. She cleared her throat and glanced up at them. "My mother," she answered quietly before going back to her phone.

Confusion crossed Hunni's sweet face but Takashi stayed the same, he wasn't one to pry.

"Why don't you want your mom to have you number?" he asked innocently.

Sky froze on her seat at the piano. Takashi could see that this topic had struck a nerve that shouldn't have been struck.

"Mitsukuni," he said shaking his head.

"No, he's fine," Sky said looking up at them. She swallowed hard. "The reason why I don't want my mom to have my cell number is because if you know the number you can track the cell and then she would know where I am," she explained getting even more confusion to cross Hunni's face. She let out a sigh. "You saw how I acted when she called the land line?" she asked.

They both nodded. It would be hard to forget. She had made blended the phone after all.

"That alone should have made me change location, move to another room or building but I knew she wouldn't come after me," she said looking down again and rubbing her forehead. "I knew it wouldn't be like the last time."

"Last time?" Hunni asked concern in her eyes.

Sky shrugged. "I wasn't on tour so there was really no reason for me to travel but I just had to get away," she explained shaking her head slightly. "She found out where I was and had some body guards she hired bring me back."

Hunni turned his head to one side. "Why would she do that?" he asked not understanding.

Sky shook her head. "You wouldn't understand even if I spent a whole day explaining it to you," she said. "Hell, I don't even understand it," she mumbled before letting out a sad chuckle.

Hunni jumped down off the stage and ran over to her. He reached out and grabbed her hands getting her to look up. "Please don't cry," he said squeezing her hands.

She looked into his eyes for a moment before laughing again. "Sweets, I haven't cried for years," she told him getting his eyes to widen. "I don't see why I would start now."

"You haven't cried in years? Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I had a real good cry a few years ago and I haven't cried since," she told him before shrugging again. "Guess I used up all my tears then."

Takashi stepped forward then seeing his little cousin close to tears. "Mitsukuni," he said before picking him up and placing him on his shoulders.

Sky smiled and spun around to face the piano keys. She started to play out a few keys and Hunni looked down at her.

"Isn't that the song you played when we first met?" he asked.

Sky nodded. "Yeah, I've been working on it and I got lyrics for it," she told them. "You want to hear?" she asked.

Hunni nodded quickly getting a smile from her.

She stopped playing and started over again.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah...!

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

"Wow, how did you come up with that?" he asked.

Sky let out a sigh and slumped down. "When I'm bored I fake emotions and I write songs off of those emotions," she explained. "The songs come from nowhere."

Hunni looked down at her. "That doesn't mean they aren't good," he said.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks, Sweets," she said before spinning around on the bench.

Silence.

"So," Sky said after a moment, "what do you want to do now?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. This chapter was a little hard to write but i tried my best. I would like some help to figure out what they will do till later that night. I was thinking of sending them to an amusment park but i don't know...something that would make Takashi and Skylar closer. Yes, i have decided to make Sky end up with Takashi. I was going to go Kyouya but that was a little hard to write, she's a little too fun loving for him don't you think? Anyways, please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**see you in the dark,**

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	14. Dear Reader 2

**Dear Readers, **

** I just realized that a posted a chapter twice...I'm a little tires so please forgive me for getting your hopes up. I will try and update again soon. I might need some some encouragment so if you could review to this I might write faster. **

** See you in the dark,**

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	15. Song 14

**WARNING! THIS COULD STOP THE STORY! PLEASE READ! **

**I WOULD LIKE MY READERS TO TELL ME SOME SONGS THEY WOULD VIOLENT BEAUTY TO SING! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE PARAMORE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**

**Skylar**

I don't know how it happened but one minute I was in the studio and next I was back at the Ouran Stables with a bucket of apples.

"Sky?" Hunni asked looking up at me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

I jumped slightly and looked down at him with a sweet smile. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked turning my head to the side.

He shrugged. "You're just quiet," he said his eyes searching mine.

I crouched down next to him and pulled him closer to me. "Close your eyes and just focus on the sounds around you," I whispered to him getting him to do just what I told him.

He closed his eyes and just stood there taking in every sound.

After a moment I did the same.

The wind whistled around us, mixing in with the sound of the horses. Birds over head chirping with happiness of the beautiful day.

I did this often. Sometimes I could make a song out of it all, stringing different sounds of nature together and just letting the words come to me.

As I listened to it all I couldn't help but think of one song in particular. With a smile I started to hum it.

"What song is that?" Hunni whispered also not wanting to break the silence.

"What A Wonderful World," I whispered back.

"It has words, right?" he asked.

I nodded and took in a deep breath.

I see trees of green

red roses too

I see em bloom

for me and for you

and I think you myself

what a wonderful world

I see skies of blue

clouds of white

bright blessed day

dark sacred nights

and I think to myself

what a wonderful world.

The colors of a rainbow

so pretty in the sky

are also on the faces

of people going by

I see friends shaking hands

saying 'how do you do?'

they're really saying

'I love you'

I hear babies cry

I watch them grow

they'll learn much more

than I'll never know

and I think yo myself

what a wonderful world

(instrumental break for the instruments that aren't there)

The colors of a rainbow

so pretty in the sky

are there on the faces

of people going by

I see friends shaking hands

saying 'how do you do?'

They're really saying

I...Love...You

I hear babies cry

I watch them grow

spoken * (you know their gonna learn

A whole lot more than I'll never know)

And I think you myself

what a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself

what a wonderful world.

I ended a song with a soft sigh and slipped back into silence.

"You didn't write that, did you?" he asked already knowing.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I didn't," I told him.

"You sing it well, though."

"Thank you, Sweets."

I opened eyes when I heard footsteps next to me. I looked up and found Takashi standing next to me. I smiled up at him and a small smile was returned.

"Midnight is waiting," he said quietly before holding his hand out to me.

I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up. I glanced down at Hunni then back to Takashi. "I think he's going to be like that for awhile," I told him in a whisper.

He nodded and started to walk off towards the stables, my bucket of apples in his hand.

I caught up to him and did my best to look up to him. "You don't have to carry that," I told him actually thinking to reach out and take it from him.

"It's fine," he said his tone telling me that he was going to carry it.

I let out a sigh and just watched him. How could someone stay that blank for so long? I would have called him the Tin Man but even he smiled every once and awhile. I was starting to think that smiles from Takashi were as rare as...well, me refusing to sing. Wait. Wasn't I refusing to sing? Wasn't refusing to not do that concert thing for them. Why wouldn't I do it again?

I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"You alright?"

I jumped and looked up at Takashi who was looking down at me with concerned eyes. I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said smiling up at him.

He watched me for another moment before looking back up to where we were walking.

I looked down at the ground and twisted my hands together. _"He is so hard to read!" _I shouted in my head trying to think of something to say to him. I didn't really know him. What was I supposed to ask him.

I cleared my throat and glanced up at him. "What made you join The Host Club in the first place?" I asked the first question that popped into my head. It was a little random but I thought it was a good ice breaker.

"Mitsukuni," he said with that deep voice of his.

I looked up at him a little confused. "What do you mean?" I asked not really getting it. I knew they were close but I didn't think that someone like Takashi would let someone like Hunni dictate what he did.

He looked down at me with thoughtful eyes. "He's my cousin," he explained a small smile on his face.

I nodded like that made all the sense in the world. We lapsed back into silence. I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. "Why don't we play twenty questions?" I asked rolling my head over to look at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I ask a question then you ask a question," I explained. "We go back and forth asking each other questions, it's easy."

He thought about that for a moment. "Alright," he decided.

I smiled and thought up a question. "What do you do other then the club?" I asked.

"I'm captain of the Kendo Club," he told me. "What do you do other then the band?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and thought about that. "I..." I trailed off trying to think about it. "I watch a lot of Anime and read a lot of Manga," I told him summing up my whole life. "What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Teal," he answered. "What's yours?"

"Purple," I told him. "What's your favorite food?"

"Anything oriental," he told me. "What's yours?"

"Anything chocolate or Chinese," I stated. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I like all animals," he told me. "What about yours?"

"I really love wolves but I like anything fluffy," I explained. "What's your favorite kind of movie?"

He thought about that. "Anything with martial arts in them," he said. "What about you?"

"Action and romance," I said clasping my hands together and making sparkle eyes up at the sky. "What's your favorite kind of book?"

The questions continued for a few more minutes till we reached the stables where Midnight was waiting for us.

"Midnight!" I called happily running towards his stall with open arms.

His ears perked up when he heard me and swung his head to look at me.

I pressed my forehead against his and ran my hands up and down his neck. "How have you been, handsome?" I asked sweetly. "Have the students been nice to you?"

He let out a huff and butted his head against my shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here now," she said before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I even brought apples with me, just like I promised," I told him.

His ears perked up again and he pulled away from me to search for the apples.

I looked over to Takashi who was holding the bucket out to me. I smiled sweetly and took it from him. "They're nice and big and juicy," I told him holding one flat in my palm so he could eat it without taking one of my fingers off.

He took it whole and chewed through the whole thing, juice dripping to the floor.

"They're good, aren't they?" I asked running my hand up his nose.

"Can I feed him?"

I jumped when I heard Takashi speak. I looked over at him and found that he was serious. I nodded. "Of coarse," I said handing him an apple. "You didn't have to ask, he's not really my horse after all," I said when he stepped up next to me and held the apple to Midnight just like I had before.

"He seems to like you more so it just seemed logical to ask you first," he explained his voice soft.

Midnight sniffed Takashi's hand before taking the apple.

I smiled. "Midnight, you know Takashi, right?" I asked before grabbing Takashi's hand and placing it against Midnight's cheek.

Takashi's eyes widened slightly. "He's never let me touch him before," he said surprised.

I chuckled slightly. "I don't see why," I said smiling up at him. "You're very sweet."

His eyes grew a little bigger and his face turned a shade darker getting my eyes to widen also. The statue was blushing. I was about to say something totally stupid when I heard a small sniffle.

"Takashi, Sky," Hunni said appearing in the stable door.

I looked over at him and my heart stopped. Hunni's left knee was completely covered in blood and tears were streaming down his face.

"Hunni!"

"Mitsukuni!"

Me and Takashi shouted at the same time before we both ran towards him.

I knelt in front of him while Takashi went behind him to pull him down into his lap. I grabbed his leg to look at his knee. "What happened?" I demanded looking at the scarp.

He sniffed. "I fell," he whimpered leaning back into Takashi.

"Hold on," I told him before running into the tackle room and grabbing the first aid kit I knew they would have in there. I ran back to the two and took my kneeling position in front of him again. I opened the kit and pulled out the supplies I would need. I opened at packet of disinfectant wipes and looked up at Hunni. "This might sting so you're going to have to be brave for me, alright?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He sniffed again and clung onto Takashi more. "Alright," he said giving a small nod.

Gently pressing the white cloth to his knee I started to wipe the blood away from his skin. When I got the cut he took in a gasp of breath but didn't complain or move away from me.

"You're doing fine," I told him giving him a smile.

He managed a small chuckle.

I stole a glance at Takashi and found the emotion in his eyes a little tear jerking. It looked like someone had cut his heart out and was making him watch it stop.

I cleared my throat and looked back to Hunni. "I thought you were a vampire?" I asked getting his attention.

He nodded. "I am," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then are you a member of the Vampire Club?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Are you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Do you want to hear a silly song about it?" I asked smiling slightly.

He nodded.

I giggled slightly before taking a deep breath.

Oh, the moon was full  
And the color of blood  
The night the pirates came  
To the Vampire Club  
Their leader was tall and snide and slim  
He looked like a gay Captain Morgan  
Well, he recognized a Vampire  
From his school  
And he did something that was  
Most uncool, he said,  
"Hey everybody, see the fool in the cape?"  
His name's Bernie Weinstein  
And he's in the 8th grade!"

Fangs were flying, capes were torn  
Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned  
Number one rule in this game:  
Never call one by his real name  
Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed  
By pointy boots in a rush  
And Boris at the bar orders a Bud and says,  
"It's just another night at the Vampire Club."

Missi lost a fang in the ladies room  
And we all laughed and called her "Snaggletooth!"  
And Dee was mad cause he broke his cane  
And he flushed his contacts down the drain  
There was so much angst after the fight  
Vlad and Akasha broke up that night  
While some rivet-heads danced in a puddle of goo  
That used to be "Father" you-know-who!

Fangs were flying, capes were torn  
Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned  
Number one rule in this game:  
Never call one by his real name  
Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed  
By pointy boots in a rush  
And Boris at the bar orders a Bud and says,  
"It's just another night at the Vampire Club."

Well, its hard to believe but we're still around  
And when we hang out it's allways upside down  
Dressed in black from toe to head singing,  
"Bela Lugosi's still undead!"  
A gaggle of goths is a peaceful site  
We'd do anything to avoid a fight  
But if you really want to see some gore and blood  
Wait 'til the Ravers come to the Vampire Club

Fangs were flying, capes were torn  
Hell hath no fury like a Vampire scorned  
Number one rule in this game:  
Never call one by his real name  
Wigs were pulled, top hats were crushed  
By pointy boots in a rush  
And Boris at the bar orders a Bud and says,  
"It's just another night at the Vampire Club."

When I stopped Hunni was laughing and his knee was finished.

I giggled with him. "Silly, isn't it?" I asked getting him to nod.

"It's funny," he said before looking down at his knee. "It still hurts," he stated.

I smiled at him before leaning down and placing a kiss to the bandages.

Hunni giggled. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he said with a bright smile on his face.

I smiled at him before ruffling his hair. "Glad to hear it," I said before once again glancing at Takashi. He still looked like he was dying. He probably thought it was his fault. I knew who's fault it was.

"Hunni, I'm sorry," I said catching both of them off guard.

"What for?" Hunni asked confusion in those cute little eyes of his.

I let out a sigh. "You were walking around with your eyes closed weren't you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was listening," he answered.

"And who told you to listen?"

"You."

I nodded again. "So, it's my fault," I said making sure to look at Takashi for a moment.

Hunni shook his head quickly. "It's not your fault!" he practically shouted. "It's my fault! If I was smart I would have known not to walk around with my eyes closed."

I shook my head back. "Hunni, don't say you're not smart," I scolded. "You're smarter then me and almost everyone else I know, I shouldn't have left you alone," I said before leaning closer to him so I could kiss his forehead. "I don't know what I would do if something terrible happened to you," I told him pressing my forehead to his. "Promise me that from now on, you'll either be with Takashi or me."

Hunni blinked a few times before nodding slightly. "I promise," he said.

I let out a sigh and smiled at him. "I know for a fact that Takashi would have a heart attack if something happened."

Hunni jumped slightly and looked up at Takashi who was trying to put on a brave face for his little cousin.

"You alright, Takashi?" he asked turning his head to one side.

Takashi nodded. "I'm alright," he said in that deep voice.

Hunni smiled brightly and looked back to me. "Can I go listen again?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at Takashi who gave a small nod. "Alright, but you are not going to move an inch from our sight, okay?" I asked getting him to nod. I leaned away from him so he could crawl up to his feet. He dusted himself off before looking down at me again.

"You know something, Sky?" he asked.

I turned my head to one side, a small smile on my lips. "What, Hunni?" I asked.

He smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. "You and Takashi act like a mom and dad," he said before running off.

I sat there shocked. He was right of coarse. The way I had been acting with him lately had been a little motherly, if I even knew what that meant. I had also noticed that Takashi was protective of Hunni, but in a fatherly way?

I was snapped out of my little brain crash by a giant hand hovering in front of my face. I blinked a few times and looked up to the person who the hand belonged to. Takashi had stood and was now offering his hand to me.

A slightly blush crossed my cheeks as I reached up and took his hand. It took little effort on my part to stand to my legs.

A silence broke between us.

I looked down at our still joined hands and bit my lip. I didn't know if Takashi was angry with me because I was the one who got Hunni hurt or if he was mad at himself for allowing him to slip out of watch zone.

I swallowed hard and dipped my head farther getting the hair I had captured behind my ear to fall in front of my face. "Takashi, I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I shouldn't have left Hunni there like that."

"It wasn't your fault," he said.

I swallowed hard before slowly looking up at him. He no longer looked like he was dying. His eyes had abandoned the hard look and were now tender and sweet. I jumped slightly when his hand came up and brushed my jaw, his fingers gently threading through my escaped hair that covered my face and lightly recaptured it. A blush swept over my cheeks when I felt his calloused fingers brush the back of my ear. This reminded me too much of the time I had forced Hikaru to blush. Thinking of that made me blush even more.

"You look beautiful when you blush," he said softly getting my eyes to widen further. Having said that be slowly dropped his arm and walked out of the stable.

I stood frozen in my spot. My heart was racing and my stomach had decided to practice it's back flips. How the hell is he doing this to me? No guy had gotten me to act like this before. What the hell was it about him? I mean, I had liked him from day one. He was the silent wallflower of the group and oddly the protector.

_"You look beautiful when you blush." _

My mind buzzed with those words. Did he really think I was beautiful? No one had ever called my blush beautiful before. Was he just being nice because they want me to sing for them? No, Hunni wouldn't do that. I don't think. I didn't know them that well, after all. But, Hunni was so innocent.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

**Hello my readers. Like i said up at the top i would like you to tell me some songs you would like to hear them sing! If i don't get a few reviews i will stop writing and you will never find out the ending. And it's an epic ending. Please, do us all a favor and just review! It's not that hard. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	16. Song 15

**Kyouya Ootori**

Kyouya jumped when his cellphone went off. Looking up at the teacher for permission he headed towards the door. The teachers was used to this, him getting calls in the middle of class.

He stepped out into the hall and answered his phone. "Hello," he said not recognizing the number.

_"Yeah, hi, is this Kyouya Ootori?"_ the voice asked.

His eyes widened slightly. The voice belonged to a girl with an American accent. "This is him," he said getting a sigh from the other end.

_"Good, I thought Alexander had ripped me off," _she said relief in her voice.

"If you don't mind me asking why have you called me?" he asked slightly annoyed.

_"I'm calling on behalf of Violent Beauty," _she told him getting his eyes to go even wider.

"Violent Beauty? Skylar's band?" he asked surprised that he was actually speaking to one of the members.

_"Yeah, my name is Jessie," _she told him. _"You're in charge of The Host Club, right?" _she questioned.

Kyouya nodded. "Pretty much, yes."

_"Good, I wanted to know more about the event you're planning for tomorrow." _

Once again Kyouya was surprised. "I didn't think Skylar would tell you about that," he told her.

Jessie chuckled. _"She didn't, Sara did," _she answered getting a small smile from him.

"That's good to hear, Skylar didn't seem to keen on doing it."

_"She's not one to do something like this but this is special," _she said with a serious tone. _"Now please, tell me more about this event." _

And so Kyouya told her everything they were planning to do for the event if Skylar didn't agree to play for them.

_"You're not with the other members are you?" _she asked.

He shook his head. _"We're in the middle of class," _he answered getting a small gasp from her.

_"Sorry about that, but I just wanted to make sure Sky wasn't around you," _she told him with a small laugh. _"Would it be alright with you if you could call me back when you are with the others?" _she asked him.

He thought about that before nodding. "I don't see anything wrong with that," he answered.

_"Great, just make sure Sky isn't with you," _she stated. _"I'm sure she'll be at the studio or something but in the off chance just make sure." _

He nodded. "I understand," he told her. "It was nice speaking with you, I look forward to the next time," he said in his most polite tone.

Jessie chuckled. _"Sara was right," _she said. _"You are charming," _she said before hanging up.

**Takashi and Huni**

They were standing out by the fence that lead to the ridding field, their eyes closed and ears open. They were listening. Huni had told him what to do and he found it rather relaxing.

"Takashi?" Huni asked getting the attention of the taller boy next to him.

"Yes?" he asked in that monotone voice of his.

"Do you like Sky?" he asked in that innocent tone of his.

Takashi thought about that. The memory of what had just happened in the stables coming back to him. Looking away from his little cousin so he could hid any evidence of the truth. "She's nice," he stated.

Huni nodded. "But the way you two act, it's like you two have been friends for years," he pointed out.

Takashi let out a small sigh. "We are friends," Takashi told him.

Huni nodded. "I think she likes you," he said getting the eyes of his friend to widen. "I think she likes all of us."

Takashi nodded, he didn't really want to think about this right now. "Me too."

"Huni, you want to go for a ride?"

The two jumped when they heard Sky's voice. Both turned and found her mounted on Midnight a small blush still on her face.

Huni giggled happily and ran to her, his arms held up to her. "Yes, please," he answered.

Sky reached down grabbed his arms, helping him up. She puled him up into the saddle in front of her, making sure he wouldn't fall if she went fast. "hold on tight, Sweets," she said before kicking Midnight into motion.

They started off in a light trot before he moved into a full counter.

**Skylar Craven**

~Time Lapse~

I had spent the hour with Huni and Takashi till they figured they needed to go back to class. Dropping me off at home I gave both a thank you and a kiss on the cheek, the one for Takashi getting a blush to cross my cheeks. I hurried as fast as I could to my apartment and before I knew I was standing in front of the door. Taking in a few deep breaths I shoved my key in and unlocked the thick metal door. Walking in with careful steps I walked over to the piano where I had spent so much of my time on and sat down.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" I asked myself. I liked Takashi Morinozuka. Was that even possible? After what happened with Jake I thought I would never feel this way again. If I felt this way towards Jake at all I wasn't sure. I didn't remember much about that time I spent with him. Sure, the first few weeks had been great but after everything started to go back to normal I just sort of stopped. That was probably why his cheating didn't really effect me. I mean, sure, Aja had been my best friend but that was only because I was forced to play with her since I could remember. Her mom was a producer and a good friend of my moms, so she was really the only kid my age I ever saw.

She was a forced best friend.

If that made any sense.

"Does he even like me?" I asked out loud. He could be just trying to be nice. I mean, they did need something form me and I wasn't willing to give them that. Could all of this be just a ploy to get what they wanted? Kyouya seemed like the kind of person to do something like this. He could have seen that I was closer to Huni then any of the others and told him to make sure that I had a good time or something. But, Huni didn't seem like the kind of person to do something like that. He still had that innocence about him that made little kids so cute and trustworthy.

I didn't think that Haruhi would let them do something like that either. She was kind of like me. She didn't like people messing with other people. We had talked a little during the Picnic and I learned a few things about her. She wanted to be a lawyer. She didn't like how the hosts used girls. She was completely oblivious to No Name's feelings towards her.

"At least we're not like that," I told myself. "Thank you sexy Jesus for that."

I could only imagine what would happen if me and Takashi acted like those two.

It was actually kind of funny.

After a moment of silence I shook my head.

"Maybe I'm thinking too far into this," I stated. "He could have been just stating something in a friendly manner," I said trying to convince myself. "He is a Host after all."

Why didn't that sound right?

With a frustrated groan I slumped forward and allowed my forehead to slam down onto the keys of the piano creating a confusion of sound.

**Kyouya Ootori**

~Another Time Lapse~

Kyouya was sitting at his small table in the back of the Host Club, typing away at his laptop thinking about the girl named Jessie. He had remembered Skylar talking about her band and how she was the Base player. He also wondered who Alexander was and how he had gotten his cell number. It wasn't easy to find, he had made sure of that. If it was then half of the customers would already have it. Knowing them they would probably sell it to the others and then he would never have a moments of peace.

"Thank you for coming, Ladies," The Hosts said together as the girls left the room. Once the doors closed they all let out sighs and walked over to the couches so they could do whatever they wanted to before finally deciding to go home.

"Sky seemed a little down today, didn't she, Takashi?" Huni asked getting all of their attention.

"What do you mean, Huni-senpai?" Haruhi asked. "None of us have seen her today."

Huni's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "You're right," he said with a happy tone. "My mistake."

"Wait," Hikaru and Kaoru said walking up to the little kid. They leaned down and sniffed the air around him. They pulled back. "You smell like horse and chocolate covered strawberries," they stated before they gave him an accusing glare. "You've seen Sky, haven't you?" they demanded.

Huni shrunk back into the couch. "No?" he asked glancing over at Takashi who had face palmed.

"You've seen Sky!" Tamaki shouted throwing himself at him. "Why would she spend time with you two but not me?" he asked tears running down his face.

Haruhi looked down at him. "Because she likes them better then you," she told him getting a sob to escape him as he rushed off to his corner.

Kyouya found it a good time to tell them about the phone call. "I received a call from Jessie," he told them, "the base player for Violent Beauty."

That caught their attention.

"You did?" Tamaki asked snapping out of his sorrow. "Why?"

Kyouya reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone. "She wanted to talk to us about the even tomorrow," he answered before flipping it open and searching for her number that he had saved. "She sounded serious," he added before pressing call.

**Ring. Ring. Rin-**

_"Hello?" _Jessie's voice asked from the other line.

"This is Kyouya," he told her. "You wanted me to call you back when I was with the others."

_"Sky's not there with you, is she?" _she demanded.

He shook his head, like she could see. "No, she's not," he told her.

She let out a sigh. _"Good, would you mind putting this on speaker phone?" _she asked her voice sweet. _"I want to talk to all of them." _

"Of coarse," he said before clicking it over to speaker phone. "Go ahead," he told her.

Jessie cleared her throat. _"Hello, I'm Jessie, the base player for Violent Beauty," _she told them.

"Hello," they all said at once.

_"Um, would you mind introducing yourself, I cant really tell who's talking," _she told them her voice showing a hint of confusion.

"Tamaki Suoh."

"Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Huni."

"Takashi Morinozuka."

_"Nice to meet you," _Jessie said. _"No Name, Twincest, Cross dresser, Sweets, Statue," _she said calling them by the nick names only Skylar could come up with. _"Sky has told me a lot about you," _she told them.

"Figures," they all said together.

Jessie chuckled at that. _"I would like you talk to you about tomorrow," _she told them.

"What about tomorrow?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

Jessie let out a sigh. _"I didn't expect her to tell you," _she said more to herself then to them. _"She's so secretive." _

"What do you mean?" Huni asked turning his head to the side.

_"Sky's birthday is tomorrow." _

Everyone went silent before they burst out all at once.

"SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHEN IT WAS!" they screamed.

Jessie laughed nervously. _"She doesn't know that we know," _she told her.

"We?" they asked.

_"Hi, I'm Hailee!" _

_"I'm Ivette!" _

"Hi," they said to the new voices.

_"Sara told us after practically torturing Mary," _Jessie explained. _"Sky thinks no one knows." _

"Why would she keep something like that a secret?" Tamaki demanded.

_"I don't know if you've noticed but she's not really get close to you," _the girl named Ivette said.

They thought about that for a moment before shaking their heads.

"She's actually pretty nice to us."

_"Do you know anything about her?" _Hailee asked.

They all jumped into action.

"She's a third degree black belt in Kung Fu and a champion Fencer. She graduated early with top grades and takes pride in her ability to make anyone blush," Kyouya said, "she also works harder then most people should be allowed to.

"She's an Otaku with a gift of remembering an endless amount of facts about her favorite characters," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, "She cosplayed as Deidara and dresses up for every Halloween," they said, "she also has a strange fashion sense."

Tamaki stepped forward. "She loves riding horses and treats them like people. She spends hours at a time in front of her piano. She also hates Disney Princes because they have no names," he said confidently.

"She doesn't care what others think of her and has a strong sense of loyalty," Haruhi said in a light voice, "she doesn't like being told what to do, she holds friendship in high respect and talks about her band all the time."

Hunni bounced forward. "She listens to nature and writes songs about what she hears. She's a member of the Vampire Club! She can sing opera and she learned to play the guitar from her father. She loves to cosplay and she sings because she loves music, not fame or money. She hasn't cried for years and she has a high tolerance for pain!" he said like he was defending her.

The room went quiet for a moment before Takashi spoke, remembering everything she had told him during twenty questions.

"Her favorite color is purple, her favorite food is Chinese and anything chocolate, her favorite animal is the wolf but she likes anything fluffy, she has a fear of ducks and her favorite kind of movies are action and romance, she refuses to read or watch Science Fiction because it could be real" he said getting surprised stares from all of them. "She has scars on her fingers from playing the guitar to hard, the scar on her cheek is from a broken string, the one on her shoulder is when she tripped over an amp cord, the one on her throat is from Mika pulling her knife on her when she tried to touch her guitar," he told them starring down at the floor. "She's dislocated her shoulder three times, once playing flag football in school, another from falling off of a bunk bed, the other from crowd surfing and she was dropped, she broke her left arm falling down a flight of stairs but she still went on stage," he paused to take in a deep breath, "she was home schooled till Junior High, she only sees her mother once a year but still writes scores for her and she gets a new phone whenever she finds out the number. She has the mind of a strategist and looks at everything form a ninja's point of view, she has no fear of heights and wont hesitate to jump from a fifty story building and-"

_"Alright! Alright! You know about her! You know about her!" _all three of them shouted.

_"She must really like you guys," _Jessie said. _"No one other then us know that much about her." _

_"But what about that one stalker she had?" _Hailee asked clearly not talking to them.

_"He doesn't count," _Ivette told her. _"He didn't know her middle name." _

_"Do you guys know her middle name?" _Jessie asked them.

They all looked at each other before their eyes went to Takashi.

"Rae," he answered. "Skylar Rae Craven."

_"Well, screw me," _Jessie said. _"How do you know so much about her?" _she demanded.

Takashi shrugged. "We played Twenty Questions," he answered.

_"That makes sense," _they all said again.

"We got off topic," Kyouya informed them. This conversation was cutting into his work time.

_"You're right," _Jessie said before clearing her throat. _"How much do you like Sky?" _she asked.

They didn't even think about it. "She's our friend," they answered.

_"Do you still want her at tomorrows event?" _she asked.

"Yes," they answered.

Jessie chuckled. _"Then we have a little mission for you." _

The twins perked up. "What kind of mission?" they asked.

_"A top secret, hush-hush mission," _Jessie answered.

_"A mission that could put your very lives at risk if a certain someone found out what you were going," _Hailee added.

_"A mission that could change the very fabric of time," _Ivette told them.

"What is it?" they all asked completely intrigued by what the girls were saying.

_"A mission to throw Skylar Rae Craven a birthday part." _

**DUN DUN DUH! **

* * *

**I would like to personally thank, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love for being the only person to review my last chapter. For those of you who actually read this part and don't review I would like to say shame on you! I know you're out there! REVIEW GOD DAMN IT! I WILL CUT THIS STORY SO SHORT AND SO FAST THAT YOU'LL HEAD WILL SPIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! ONLY COOKIE-POCKY-STRAWBERRY-LOVER WOULD ONLY KNOW THE ACUTAL ENDING BECASUE I WOULD FINISH IT ONLY FOR THEM AND THEY WOULD ONLY KNOW WHERE TO LOOK FOR IT BECAUSE I WOULD TELL THEM AND ONLY THEM! **

**Anyways, thank you again, cookie-pocky-strawberry-lover, for your lovely review. I will take you requests into acount and add them! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	17. Song 16

**Skylar Craven**

I lifted my head from the piano keys. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there but I had a feeling I had fallen asleep. Talk about soaking up the music, huh?

Letting out a sigh I reached up and touched my forehead. Just as I thought, the keys had left an indent in my skin. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

Standing up with slight difficulty I walked over to the kitchen where I opened the fridge. I grabbed the giant bag of M&M's and then grabbing the chocolate fudge brownie from the freezer. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer I walked over to the stairs and headed up to my bedroom where I took a seat and turned the TV on.

Some celebrity show.

I was about to turn it when-

"- Aja and Jake had a heated argument last night about ex-girlfriend and lead singer of Violent Beauty, Skylar Craven."

My ears perked up at that. They had a fight over me?

"Apparently, Jake made a comment about the young singer that Aja didn't like," she explained. "When asked about it later Jake didn't have any comments about it."

I smirked. "Stupid bugger," I muttered before turning the channel to watch a rerun of House. Grabbing my ice cream I pulled the lid off and dragged the bag of M&M's towards me. Opening the bad I grabbing a handful and dropping them in with the already half eaten tub of ice cream. Stabbing the spoon into the chocolaty goodness I pulled out a spoonful and shoved it all in my mouth.

A shiver passed over me and pain shot through my teeth from the coldness.

Chewing around the M&M's and brownie bits I swallowed the already melted ice cream.

Today had been a very eventful and slightly traumatizing day.

Takashi had called my blush beautiful.

Did he mean that?

Did he lie just to get me to do the event tomorrow?

Was I even going to see them tomorrow?

It was a little too late to be thinking about this.

I didn't have anything planned if I was going to do the event.

They hadn't even said anything about it since they mention it to me on Monday.

Did they still want me to do it?

I shook my head fiercely and took another bite of ice cream. "Maybe Sara knows something about it," I told myself before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone. I dialed her number and waited.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. **

**You've reached Sara Linkin, I'm sorry I missed your call, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **

**BEEP. **

"Sara, it's Sky, I wanted to ask you about tomorrow and Ouran Academy," I said scratching the back of my neck. "I wanted to know if they still wanted me there and if we were doing it," I stated, "Give me a call, thanks," I said before hanging up. That was weird. Sara always answered her phone, it was never allowed to go to message. "She's probably still at the Ootori Health Spa," I muttered sweat dropping. Taking another giant bite of ice cream I looked over at the stairs. "I wonder what other sugar I have."

**The Host Club + Violent Beauty**

_"It will be you job to keep her occupied will Smart One and us make the preparations," _Jessie told them.

"Any idea about how to do that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Jessie chuckled. _"Of coarse but that would be too easy," _she stated.

"Of coarse," they said before wrapping their arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

_"Make sure you keep Sky away from any kind of media," _Ivette cut in. _"She'll freak if she finds out that we're there early and then one of you might end up in the hospital," _she told them. _"It would probably be No Name." _

"What?" Tamaki shouted shivering slightly.

_"No offense, No Name, but she doesn't seem to like you," _Hailee said. _"The only reason why you're still alive is because you can play piano," _she told him.

Tamaki turned white and fluttered away.

_"Anyways, you have to be careful," _Jessie told them. _"If she figures out what you're up to she'll most likely get violent and try to beat the information out of you." _

_"She's creative," _Ivette stated. _"Trust me, she writes this shit down." _

_"You deserved that," _they heard Hailee say. _"You were withholding information." _

_"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell her that I dinged her Camero!" _she shouted.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Kyouya asked in a slightly polite voice.

_"Right, sorry," _they said.

_"Remember, this is just any other random show up," _Jessie told them. _"You'll somehow work a sleep over into the deal, you'll get her to watch movies all night or something, just make sure that she doesn't get suspicious." _

They nodded. "Right."

"What should we do if she does get suspicious?" Tamaki asked leaning towards the phone.

The line was silent for a moment.

_"Run like hell," _all three of them said together with a serious tone.

They all swallowed hard.

_"Remember that one guy that didn't run fast enough?" _Ivette asked.

_"Yeah, is he still in the coma?" _Jessie asked.

_"No, he woke up a few weeks ago." _

_"Oh yeah, didn't he have a break down when he thought he saw her in a crowd?"_

_"I try not to think about that." _

They room went silent. Everyone shocked into silence.

Jessie let out a sigh. _"Just be careful," _she told them. _"Kyouya, we have much to discus." _

"Right," Kyouya said before he turned and continued the conversation.

_"WAIT! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" _Ivette screamed.

"What?" they asked.

_"If she has a chocolate binge she's going to be really crazy," _she told them. _"She'll most likely blast music and dance around in her underwear." _

Everyone but Haruhi and Hunni blushed.

_"You've been warned." _

"Are you sure we shouldn't call first?" Haruhi asked as they walked into the elevator that would take them to Sky's penthouse.

Tamaki shoved the key into the lock below the buttons and turned it, getting the PH button to light up. "She wasn't mad the last time," he said before pushing it.

"What if we walk in and she's running around in her underwear?" Hikaru asked leaning forward so his chin was resting on Tamaki's shoulder.

"Yeah, what are you going to do if that happens?" Kaoru asked resting his chin on Tamaki's other shoulder.

Tamaki shrugged. "We'll just catch her and then have Haruhi put her into some clothes," he explained getting Haruhi to jump slightly.

"Why me?" she demanded her face a little pale.

He looked back at her. "Because you're the only girl and I highly doubt she would like it if one of us dressed her."

Haruhi let out a groan. "Why is it always me?" she muttered to herself.

Hunni looked up at Takashi. "You don't really think she'll be running around in her underwear, do you?" he asked getting a little pink to spread across the taller boys cheeks.

"I don't know," he answered quietly.

"I really hope that doesn't happen," Hunni said hugging Usa-chan to his chest. "She'd probably get embarrassed."

Haruhi let out a snort.

They all looked over at her. "What was that for?" they asked.

She smiled slightly. "Think about it," she said. "Do you really think that Sky would be embarrassed about something like that?" she asked. "If she was stark naked then maybe..." she trailed off thinking about it.

Everyone went silent.

"Oh my God, she's right," they said their eyes wide.

The doors opened revealing the small hallway between the elevator and the door of her penthouse, the sound of music reached their ears.

Hikaru and Kaoru gulped. "She's blasting music," they stated.

Hunni giggled. "Come on, it's just Sky!" he shouted before running out of the elevator and straight at the door. Ignoring the protests and shouts of the others he opened the door and ran in.

The others seeing no other way around it slowly followed him in.

Their eyes widened when they saw the state the penthouse was in. Wrappers of candy bars lay forgotten everywhere, empty soda bottles were littered in random places. And sitting on the coffee table was a bag of sugar with a spoon sticking out.

They then noticed that the giant stereo they had seen the first time they came was on full volume cranking out music that was missing the guitar and vocals. Under that was a giant amp that was pouring guitar notes into the room.

Their eyes followed the cord that was moving from the amp and found Sky standing on top of the grand piano.

Their eyes widened when they saw what the was wearing. Instead of underwear like they were told, she was in a bright purple tut with black and white stripped leggings. A white sports bra covered her chest and a blue boa was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was pulled up into messy pigtails and aviator glasses covered her eyes. A deep purple guitar with lightening running down the sides hung from her neck by a white strap. Her fingers flying across the strings her head thrashing with the music.

She ended that song and started another, this time singing.

Welcome back to

Where I'm gonna have you

shell shock- fall back

Ever one I see through,

Watch your head spin

like a mesocyclone

Bouncing off the walls

now there's nowhere to run

Like a bullet... meant to be shot

you're the target

dead on the spot

when I focus... I never miss

it starts with a kiss

She started to thrash around, dancing with the beat, her fingers still flying.

La la la la la la

SHE RICHOCHETS!

AND YOU DON'T NOTICE

SHE'S IN YOUR HEAD!

AND YOU JUST DON'T NOTICE

SHE RICHOCHETS!

AND YOU DON'T NOTICE

SHE'S IN YOUR HEAD!

AND YOU JUST DON'T NOTICE

(says Notice a few times)

Let the sweat fall

find me in the back stall

let it snow down

now we're gonna deck halls

I hit the bullseye

making all the boys cry

I hit the main line

breaking through the night sky

Like a bullet... meant to me shot

you're the target

dead on the spot

When I focus... I never miss

It starts with a kiss

Before spinning into the chorus she took a step back and ran off the piano, jumping off and landing on her knees, sliding across the hardwood floor, stopping right at their feet.

La la la la la la

SHE RICHOCHETS!

AND YOU DON'T NOTICE

SHE'S IN YOUR HEAD!

AND YOU JUST DON'T NOTICE

SHE RICHOCHETS!

AND YOU DON'T NOTICE

SHE'S IN YOUR HEAD!

AND YOU JUST DON'T NOTICE

(Repeats notice a few times)

They looked down at her like she was insane but she didn't seem to notice they were there.

She arched her back and fell backwards so that her body looked like a W with her legs off to the side. She laid the guitar across her stomach and continued to play. This time it was a new song.

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

The song ended and Sky just sat there for a moment. Letting out a long sigh she then sat up. "That was good," she said before somehow getting up without using her hands. She ran over to the piano where several papers were stacked high. She shuffled through a few, papers falling to the ground in the process.

She grabbed the Sharpie marker that sat next to it and started to write down the song she had just wrote.

Haruhi swallowed hard and took a step closer. "Uh, Sky, what happened here?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Sky jerked her head up suddenly getting them all to jump. "Well, I was upstairs eating ice cream with M&M's and I caught the end of this celebrity show where they were talking about a fight Jake and Aja got into about me," she said her voice hyper and rushed. "I started to think about how I used to go on chocolate binge's whenever I was alone and write some songs," she explained. "Damn, I wrote some good songs under the influence," she said looking off into the distance. She shrugged. "Anyways, I ate everything that had a high sugar content and got to work," she said before turning back to the papers.

They all looked at each other, their eyes wide with fear.

"What should we do?"

"This cant be healthy."

"Should we put her through detox?"

"Will she hurt us if we try?"

"What is she doing?"

They all jumped out of the conversation and looked back to Sky who was now crawling around on the floor in search of something.

Tamaki stepped forward. "What are you looking for?" he asked carefully.

She crawled under the piano and then laid on her back. "My secret stash," she answered before reaching up and taking something down from under the piano. She crawled back out and held up a tall stack of Hersey bars that had been taped under the beautiful black piano.

"You're not going to eat them are you?" Hikaru asked.

She looked over at him and shrugged. "Isn't that what you normally do?" she asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to just sit here and have a conversation with them."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "A conversation with a chocolate bar?" he asked.

She nodded. "Haven't you ever done that?" she asked tilting her head to one side. "I do it all the time," she explained. "They don't say much but they're entertaining."

Tamaki cleared his throat and took a step closer to her. "Sky, I think you've had enough sugar for today," he said holding his hand out to her.

She looked up at him and frowned. "You think?" she asked. "But we've been playing so well together," she said her bottom lip sticking out.

Tamaki paused slightly fighting the urge to tell her she couldn't. "No, Sky, you've played enough."

Sky blinked a few times and she looked down at her chocolate before back up at him, the best puppy dog face they had ever seen.

They all gasped and took a step away from her. They knew there was no way they could resist her with that face.

"If you say so," she said before holding the chocolate out to Tamaki.

A bright blush crept across his face. "I-I guess you could have a little more," he stuttered before the brightest smile they had ever seen crossed her face.

"Thank you!" she shouted before tearing in to the wrappers and taking a huge bite out of the chocolate. As she chewed flowers danced around her head just like Hunni except they were purple, not pink.

"Kawaii!" the twins shouted before glomping her, rubbing their cheeks against hers and she chewed.

"Would you two angels like some?" Sky asked holding a chocolate bar up to them.

"She just called them angels!" Tamaki shouted holding onto Haruhi.

"Senpai, we need to do something," she said shaking slightly.

Tamaki nodded. "Mori, grab her!" he shouted.

Takashi nodded and dashed forward, picking Sky up and away from the twins and chocolate.

Sky let out a chorus of sweet laughter. "I'm flying!" she shouted before sticking her legs and arms out in a Superman style. "I'm so high up!"

They all sweat dropped.

"We need to do something to get her back to normal," The Twins said.

"Although, is her normal self any different then this?" Haruhi asked looking up at the 'flying' Sky.

They all looked up at her and shook their heads. "No."

Tamaki cleared his throat. "No matter, we still have to get her back to her saner self," she said before pulling out his cell phone and entering the number Kyouya had given him, saying it would connect him to Ivette who could tell them what to do if it turned for the worst.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin-**

_"Why did I know you were going to call?" _her voice asked her voice amused.

"Ivette, we need to know how to get Sky back to normal," he told her.

She let out a sigh. _"Are you sure you want to do that?" _she asked. _"She's a lot more entertaining when she's under the influence," _she stated.

Tamaki nodded. "She called Hikaru and Kaoru angels," he told her.

_"Yeah, she needs to get back to normal," _Ivette agreed letting out a small sigh. _"Do you want the easy way or the hard way?" _she asked.

"What's the easy way?" he asked hoping it was something simple.

_"Tell her that the unicorns will eat her brain if she doesn't snap out of it," _she answered.

Tamaki paled slightly. "That's it?" he asked.

_"That's it." _

Tamaki took a deep breath. "Skylar, the unicorns will eat your brain if you don't snap out of it!" he shouted getting her to stop laughing and look up at him with wide eyes.

"The unicorns are coming?" she asked her tone shaky.

He nodded. "And they'll eat your brain."

She thought about that for a moment before she burst out laughing again. "Everyone knows that if you wear stripped leggings then they wont come near you," she said before going back to her Superman pose.

Tamaki turned back to the phone. "She just said something about stripped leggings and went back to laughing," he told her.

Ivette sighed. _"She's farther down the rabbit howl then I thought she was," _she said her tone strained. _"Alright, ask her how to make a ball point pen stink bomb," _she told him. _"She'll have to use the sane side of her brain and it'll snap her out of it." _

Tamaki stood there for a moment. "Are you sure that'll work?" he asked.

_"It always has," _she answered.

Tamaki let out a sigh and looked over at Sky. "Hey, Sky, how do you make a ball point pen smoke bomb?" he asked.

She paused for a moment before looking up at him. With a steady hand she lifted her glasses up and sat them on top of her head. "First open the pen, saving the head and spring and discarding the ink straw. Poke the bobby pin through the center of the spring until it catches. Fit the spring and bobby pin back into the head of the pen. Drop your matches into the body of the pen and reattach the head. The stink bomb is now loaded. To fire, pull the bobby pin and release. The spring inside snaps back, creating just enough spark to combust the match heads, turning their phosphorus into a gas without flaming up. The concentrated gas shoots out of pen, giving off a strong, unpleasant odor," she answered before blinking a few times and looking around. "Why the hell does it look like L from Death Note was in here?" she asked noticing all the wrappers and empty soda bottles.

Everyone just stood there shocked. "How do you know that?" they demanded.

She looked around the room. "Know what?" she asked confused.

"How to make a ball point smoke bomb!" they shouted at her.

She jumped slightly before letting out a chuckle. "I watch a lot of TV," she answered with a small smile.

_"She alright now?" _Ivette asked getting Tamaki to jump and turn his attention back to her.

"Yeah, she's fine," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Right, bye," _she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Sky asked looking over at him.

He jumped and smiled. "That was Kyouya, he wanted to know how you were doing," he answered before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Sky watched him for a moment before shrugging. She let out a sigh and then seemed to realize that she was higher up then she normally was. She looked down and found that she was laying across Takashi's shoulders. A bright blush flashed across her face. "Why am I on Takashi?" she asked her voice quiet.

Hunni bounced up to her. "You were flying like Superman," he answered getting her blush to go even deeper.

She cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder at Takashi. "You can put me down now," she told him.

"Ah," he said before setting her down.

She fidgeted slightly and looked down at herself. "I haven't worn this forever," she said.

"You look cute," Hunni told her with a bright smile.

She looked down at him for a moment before taking the boa from around her neck and wrapping around his. "Now you're just as cute," she said.

Hunni let out a string of laughter before he started to twirl around. "Thanks, Sky!" he shouted.

Sky chuckled before looking over at Tamaki. "What are you doing here?" she asked her tone surprisingly light.

"We didn't think it was fair that Mori and Hunni were the only one's who saw you today," he told her.

Sky stiffened and the blush returned to her cheeks.

**Skylar Craven**

_"You look beautiful when you blush."_

I could feel my cheeks burn as his voice once again rang through my head. I tried to keep my eyes away from Takashi but my eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. They snapped over to him and locked eyes with his.

Sky blue with metal gray.

My cheeks caught fire and I looked away from him quickly, dropping my head so they couldn't see the blush.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, why don't you guys make yourself at home and I'll go change into something more sane," I said before turning and running up the stairs to my room that was also destroyed. I shook my head and headed to my closet. I looked everything over before I decided on a pair of basketball shorts to replace the leggings and tutu.

Should I ask them about tomorrow?

No.

If they wanted me there then they'll bring it up.

I pulled the tutu and leggings off and left them on the ground. I pulled the pair of shorts on and looked in the mirror. It looked like I was going to play a game of b ball at the local courts. I chuckled and took my hair out of the pigtails and pulled it up into a ponytail, my bangs falling into my eyes.

I shrugged and went back down stairs. I stopped on the stairs when I saw that the place had been cleaned. I looked over and found them all sitting around the TV watching some drama I had never seen.

"Please tell me that Haruhi didn't clean this place," I said getting their attention.

Everyone blushed except Haruhi who shook her head. "We blinked and everything was cleaned," she explained before looking back to the TV.

"Sky, I thought you were going to put on something more sane?" Tamaki asked his eyes wide.

I looked down at myself. "This is sane," I stated before continuing down the stairs. "You're just jealous that you don't have muscles like me," I said flexing slightly getting their eyes to look me over.

"Why do you have muscles anyways?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

I smirked. "So I can kick the ass of the guy who's bothering me," I answered. "I've done it before and I'll do it before."

Hunni nodded. "We know about the guy in a coma," he told her getting glares from everyone else.

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about him?" I asked knowing only a few people knew about him.

Hunni giggled. "Kyouya found out about it and decided to warn us," he answered getting them to let out a sighs.

I looked at all of them with a raised eyebrow and shook my head. "He's like a polite Hiruma Youichi," she muttered.

"Who?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"He's from Eyeshield 21," I answered. "It's an Otaku thing," I told them.

"Oh," they said nodding and looking away.

I looked around the penthouse one more time. "Seriously, no one cleaned it while I was upstairs?" I asked not really believing it.

They shook their heads.

"It must have been the cleaning fairies," I muttered before I walked over to the piano where I noticed a stack of my song sheets. I looked down at them and started to shuffle through.

"Sky?"

I jumped slightly and looked down only to find Hunni standing next to me. "Yeah, Hunni?" I asked with a smile.

"I found this with the others," he said before holding up three sheets of music paper.

I took them from him and looked it over before smiling slightly. "Beauty From Pain," I said with a small chuckle.

"What?" Hikaru asked looking over at me.

"It's one of my old songs," I explained. "I never played it in public, I thought it was a little too.." I trailed off trying to find the word, "depressed," I said for lack of better word.

Hunni grabbed my free hand and tugged on it. "Will you play it for us?" he asked. "Please, Sky? It sounded really pretty," he said his eyes big and pleading.

I looked down at him and let out a sigh. "Do you really want to hear it?" I asked looking up at the others.

They nodded and turned to watch me.

I looked down at the sheet music and shook my head slightly. "Alright, but usually there is cello and some other instruments but... " I said before taking a seat on the bench. I cracked my knuckles and placed my fingers on the keys.

I took a deep breath and started to play.

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but i feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that i made  
I try to keep warm but i just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best i can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though i can't understand why this happened  
I know that i will when i look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here i am, at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what i can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed, i still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

I ended the song with a small few note solo before letting my arms drop to my sides. With a deep breath I looked over my shoulder and found them all staring at me.

"Like I said, depressed," I said fidgeting slightly.

"Sky," Hunni said jumping up onto the bench next to me. "Why did you write that?" he asked.

I watched him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "A few years ago I was going through a dark patch," I explained trying not to think about it. "Starting the band kind of took my mind off of it and I was able to get pull through."

Hunni looked up at me with slightly watery eyes. "What happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around my right one.

I shook my head with a small smile. "Trust me, Sweets, you'd have nightmares if I told you."

I know I did.

His eyes went wider and was about to say something else when-

"Mitsukuni."

We both jumped when we heard the voice behind us. We looked over our shoulders and found Takashi standing there.

My cheeks tinted and I quickly looked away. I didn't need to blush anymore then I already have. I cleared my throat. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked looking over at the others who were still watching me.

They thought about that.

"What do you want to do?" Tamaki asked me.

I thought about that. "I don't really know what's around here so I have no idea," I said with a shrug. "Haruhi, what do you want to do?" I asked getting the girl to jump.

She shook her head. "I usually don't make the decisions," she answered.

I thought about that before looking the small girl over. I perked up suddenly. "Do you want to take part in a little tradition me and the girls have?" I asked getting them to nod quickly.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked like a hyper puppy.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain," I said trying to think of a way. "I'll just show you," I said before jumping up and running back upstairs. I grabbed a hat and a notebook and ran back downstairs. "Alright, we write down everyone's name, put them in the hat then pick one out and that person's it," I explained writing down their names and tearing them off before putting them in the hat. I turned to Hunni and held it out to him. "Pick one," I told him.

He reached his hand in and pulled out a slip. He unfolded it and read it out loud. "Haruhi," he stated smiling brightly over at the girl.

I chuckled and took the other slips of papers out and wrote down the next list of options.

**Goth. **

**Jock. **

**Prep. **

**Punk.**

**Tom Boy. **

**Pretty Girl. **

**Emo. **

**Geek. **

I turned to Takashi for this one and held it up to him. "Pick one," I told him.

He reached in and pulled out another one. "Goth," he stated showing it to me.

I broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, this is going to be good," I said taking the slip from him and standing up. I stood up and continued to giggle.

"Sky, what is it?" Hunni asked smiling brightly.

I took a deep breath. "Haruhi's going to have a makeover!" I shouted getting the poor girls eyes to wide. "Goth style!"

"WHAT!"

I nodded. "We pick someone's name and then a style," I explained. "Then that person gets a makeover in that style."

They thought about that for a moment.

"It would only be for the day and we don't do anything permanent," I stated getting smile to spread across their faces.

"Alright," Tamaki said. "It could be fun."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. "It could be interesting."

Hunni looked up at Takashi. "What do you think?" he asked smiling brightly.

"Ah," he said a small smile touching his lips.

He smiled again!

He was smiling!

Why was I excited?

* * *

**Hello my readers! I worked on this for two days and i just realized how long it was. Thank you for all those who reviewed. I went a little crazy the last time and i would like to apologize for that. Anyways, please review, it might make me write faster then i normaly do!**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o **

**P.S. if you have any requests for up coming chapters you better tell me now cause I'm kind of on a role here. Thank you. **


	18. Song 17

**The Host Club + Skylar Craven**

"Do I have to do this?" Haruhi asked as Sky lead her up the stairs to her room, the Host Club following behind.

Sky paused. "I mean, you don't have to but..." she trailed off looking away from Haruhi. "I just thought you would enjoy it like me and the girls do."

Haruhi let out a sigh. "If it means this much to you then I'll do it," she told her getting a bright smile from the teenage girl.

"Great, I hate guilt trips," she said before pushing Haruhi back up the stairs.

They walked into her room, Sky leading Haruhi to french doors that were set at the back of the room.

"Uh, Sky," Hikaru and Kaoru said as she grabbed the handles on the french doors, "how are you going to give Haruhi a Goth make over if you don't-" they cut off when Sky threw open the doors to reveal a walk in closet full of black, gray, red, purple and a small section of white.

Everyone's eyes widened as they walked in and took in all the Goth attire.

"Oh my God," they all said before spinning around to look at her. "You're a Goth Otaku!" they shouted.

Sky smiled brightly and nodded. "Punk Goth Otaku," she she corrected walking forward and running her hands over the black clothes.

They just stood there and looked at her like she was insane.

"I think it's cool," Haruhi said stepping forward to look at a few things.

Hunni bounced forward and smiled up at Sky. "I bet you look real cute in it all," he said getting her to chuckle.

"I don't know about that," she said shaking her head slightly. "I get some pretty mean comments in magazines and stuff."

Hunni's eyes widened. "No, Sky, if you're wearing it, it'll always look cute," he said before looking up at the guy standing behind him. "Right, Takashi?" he asked.

Takashi nodded. "Beautiful," he said.

A bright blush crossed her cheeks and she looked down at the ground. "Thanks," she said before spinning around and starting to pull some clothes down.

"You're not going to make me wear a dress are you?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, I don't mind but it seems that's all I'm ever wearing," she explained.

Sky shook her head. "I'm going to put you in skinny jeans," she told her getting a small smile to cross her face, "or a pair of shorts, it's up to you," she said with a shrug.

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. "You're letting me choose?" she asked.

Sky nodded. "I hate it when people tell me how to dress," she said with a small shudder. "I just have to make sure it looks good."

Haruhi nodded. "Alright," she said before she started to dig through the clothes.

Sky smiled and turned to the twins. "Do you want to help?" she asked getting them to perk up.

"Sure," they said before walking forward and searching through the clothes.

Sky turned and looked to the others. "Alright, you'll be our judges," she explained before pushing against Tamaki and forcing him out of the closet, Hunni and Takashi following out of habit, "You can watch TV, play video games, raid my room, eat all my food, or cry in the Corner Of Woe because the American girl is a bad influence on your daughter," she said before closing the door behind them.

**Takashi + Hunni+ Usa-chan + Tamaki**

Tamaki fidgeted in his current seat on the stairs. He had been sitting like this for a few minutes now and was starting to get more and more worried.

"What are they doing to my poor daughter?" he asked looking up the stairs.

Hunni giggled and took a seat next to him. "I'm sure she's fine," he said a piece of cake in one hand and a fork in the other, Usa-chan being held by Tamaki for emotional support. "I mean, you trust Sky, don't you?" he asked.

Tamaki nodded. "I trust Sky, it's the Twins I don't trust," he explained his eyes once again moving to top of the stairs.

Hunni shook his head. "Sky's with them, they'll behave," he said. "She's kind of like a mom, you know?" he asked getting Tamaki to think about that.

He shook his head quickly. "No, Kyouya is Mother," he argued.

"But he doesn't really act like a mother, does he?" Hunni asked before getting up and bouncing over to Takashi who was looking the pictures Sky had on the mantle of the fire place.

Takashi leaned down and picked up the little kid so he could see the pictures.

The first one was a small poster for what they assumed was the first concert for Violent Beauty. Sky stood with three other girls, their names above their heads.

The girl on Sky's right had short shoulder length dirty blond hair with light green eyes. She had on a pair of bright red pants and a white shirt that had blood dripping from the neck line. Pure black converse covered her feet and a smirk curved her lips. She was actually taller then Sky.

"So that's Jessie," Hunni said looking at the girl.

"Hailee," Takashi said pointing to the girl on Sky's left.

She was shorter then Sky and Jessie by five inches. She had bleach blond hair that reached just past her shoulders, her bangs hanging across the left side of her face, hiding her other big blue eye. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black baby doll shirt with a pink heart at the bottom. White sneakers were held close together and a bright smile was across her face, showing her perfect white teeth.

"So that's how you spell Ivette," Tamaki said suddenly standing next to them. He was looking at the girl next to Hailee with dark brown hair and gold highlights that seemed to be shorter in the back then in the front. Head phones covered her ears. Chocolate eyes looked at them like she was bored, a small smile on her lips. A gray T-shirt with DESTROY written are the top with a sketch of Megatron hung from her shoulders, a pair of black skinny jeans hugged her hips. Knee length converse covered her feet and laced up at the top. She was the shortest of the four.

"Told you Sky would look cute," Hunni said looking at Sky.

She was all in black. Her hair was pulled up into high pigtails, her bangs I her eyes. She had on a black coat that kind of looked like a trench coat but not really. A black skirt with three layers hung from her hips. Black tights covered her legs and black combat boots adored her feet. Black lipstick was painted on her lips, the corner pulled up in a warm smile.

"She does look cute," Tamaki agreed.

"Ah," Takashi agreed looking the picture over.

The next picture was of Hailee and Jessie. They were in matching sweats with some school logo on them and had their arms around each others shoulders.

The picture next to that was of Ivette passed out on a couch with a drawn on curly mustache.

The next was Hailee, Sky, and Ivette standing on the side of a cliff, holding onto each others hands so Sky wouldn't fall as she leaned over the edge looking for something.

The other was of Jessie, Sky, and Hailee standing in front of a brick wall with their arms held out to the sides as if showing it off.

The pictures continued like that till they reached the last one. The picture was of a man with the same color hair and eyes as Sky. He was in a black T-shirt and worn blue jeans, a guitar strapped across his back and a bright smile on his face as he looked at the camera.

"I wonder who that is," Tamaki muttered.

Takashi and Hunni sweat dropped at how stupid their friend was.

"Alright, we're done!" Sky's voice shouted from upstairs.

Tamaki jumped and ran up the stairs, Hunni running after him, Takashi following.

As soon as they walked into the room Tamaki's jaw dropped.

Haruhi stood between the Twins a small smile on her lips. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with chains criss crossing that showed off her legs and proved she had a butt. She was wearing a simple black V neck shirt, the sleeves fish net and stopped at her knuckles. Buckle's hung from the shoulders and jingled slightly. Knee high converse were her shoes. Purple lipstick painted her lips and mascara and eyeshadow covered her eyes. The back of her hair had been spiked up and the bangs hung straight, framing her face. (Think Sasuke)

"What do you think?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki had blushed to the color of a tomato.

Hunni was bouncing with excitement.

Takashi was trying to spot Sky.

"Haruhi, you look so cute!" Hunni shouted.

"Thanks," Haruhi said smiling a little brighter.

"She's more then cute," Sky's voice came from the closet. "She's Punk," she told them before walking out. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that had suspenders handing down. Thigh high black and white stripped socks covered her legs and the combat boots from the picture were on her feet. A stripped short sleeved shirt covered her upper body with a small black vest buttoned up. Her hair was pulled into two braids, black bows holding it all together. A bright red lipstick was on her lips and mascara were on her eyes.

"Sky!" Hunni shouted before doing a jump hug which she caught and hugged back. "I told you, you would look cute."

Sky chuckled. "I look like this everyday at home," she said turning to look at Haruhi. "She on the other hand looks amazing," she said before walking over to her. "You look like a member of the bad," she said before throwing her arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "You don't sing do you?" she asked.

They all shook their heads, their eyes wide with fright.

Sky chuckled. "Should have heard me the first time," she said. "I made my music teacher cry."

They were once again in shock.

Sky let out a sigh. "Alright, that killed a few minutes, now what?" she asked looking up at the others. "I'm going to let you guys handle this," she told them.

"That new amusement park just opened up," Hikaru said. "We could do that."

Sky jumped. "Wait, the one with Scream Dream, the scariest roller coaster known to man?" she asked bouncing slightly.

They nodded.

"We're so going," she said before crabbing her purse and Haruhi's hand. "Come one, we're waisting day light."

~**Time Lapse ~ at the park~ **

**No one in particular**

"Oh my God," they all said when they looked up at the death machine that could be seen from the front of the park.

Sky let out a happy giggle. "Come on, there's going to be a line," she said pulling on Haruhi's hand.

"You're not really going to make us ride that are you, Sky?" Tamaki asked shaking slightly.

Sky paused for a moment before letting out a sigh. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she said before looking to the others. "Who doesn't want to go on the roller coaster, raise your hand," she announced.

No one raised their hands.

Tamaki paled.

She shrugged. "Alright, No Name, why don't you just wait outside while us brave people ride the scary roller coaster," she said in a baby voice.

"Yeah, Senpai, don't do something you don't want to do," Haruhi said.

Tamaki blushed slightly before he stood triumphantly. "I shall defeat this roller coaster and show Haruhi that her daddy is brave!" he shouted getting them all to sweat drop.

Sky chuckled. "Alright, No Name, whatever you say," she said before linking her arms with Haruhi and pulling her away.

"Alright, these carts hold three people, so we need to pair up," Sky explained turning to the others.

"We call Sky!" Hunni shouted grabbing Sky's hand, his other latched onto Takashi's.

"We call Haruhi!" The Twins shouted grabbing Haruhi.

Tamaki stammered. "W-wait!" he shouted. "Who am I going to ride with?" he asked pointing to himself.

They looked over at him and shrugged. "That's your problem," they said before walking away.

"Are you going to scream, Sky?" Hunni asked looking up at the girl who was bouncing just like him.

She nodded. "I always do," she said giggling like a little girl. "I love screaming," she said smiling down at him.

"You do?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Why?"

Sky thought about that. "I like feeling the fear boil up and spill over," she said shuddering slightly. "The thought of something going wrong and loosing my life is just so..." she trailed off letting out a sigh, "exciting."

"Dude," the Twins asked taking a step away from her, "she's morbid," they said before looking over at Tamaki. "Boss, are you sure she shouldn't be with the Dark Magic Club instead of the Host Club?" they asked.

Sky perked up. "Ouran has a Black Magic Club?" she asked stars in her eyes. "What do they do?" she asked.

"You'll have to ask Nekozawa-Senpai," The Twins stated with a shrug.

"Okay," she said getting them to jump.

"You're actually going to talk to him?" they asked slightly surprised.

She nodded. "He's the guy that walks around in that black robe, with the candelabra, and cat puppet, right?" she asked turning her head to the side.

They nodded, even more surprised.

"I saw him on Monday when I was trying to escape," she explained before looking down at Hunni. "He's a little weird isn't he?" she asked getting him to nod.

"He's scared of sunlight!" he told her.

Sky thought about that for a moment. "I used to be scared of sunlight," she told him getting all of them to sweat drop.

"Why?"

Sky chuckled. "I was thirteen and I had skipped school to go to the beach for the first time," she explained. "I went alone so I didn't know what the hell I was doing, being the stupid idiot I was I fell asleep and got a really bad sunburn," she told them. "I didn't know what it was so I freaked out, I thought the sun was trying to kill me so I tried to avoid it as much as possible, I thought it was evil."

They burst out laughing, the Twins falling to the ground holding their sides in pain.

Sky looked down at them with a stern look. "I don't appreciate you making fun of my deprived childhood," she told them. "And just to let you know, I was ground for a two months."

Tamaki blinked a few times. "Two months?" he asked. "For going to the beach?"

Sky shook her head. "Because the sunburn was so bad I peeled and because I was peeling I wasn't able to go out in public and because of that I couldn't go to the parties my mother usually took me to to show off so..." she trailed off with a shrug. "I spent two months seated at a piano bench playing the same piece over and over again."

"What piece?" Tamaki asked in a small voice.

"Moonlight Sonata," Sky answered in a tone that told them that the song had more meaning to it then she was letting on.

"Look, Sky!" Hunni shouted grabbing her hand. "the lines moving," he said pulling her forward, Takashi following behind them.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at each other with the same glance.

"I really don't like her mom," Hikaru and Kaoru said getting Tamaki to nod.

"Step on up, don't be scared!" the man at the front of the line. "The Scream Dream wont hurt you!"

"It's our turn now!" Hunni shouted taking Sky's hand and pulling her towards the guy.

"Hey, aren't you that singer?" he asked pointing to Sky. "The singer for Violent Beauty?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yep, that's me," she said turning her head to the side in a cute manor.

A small blush crossed his face. "Would you mind signing something for my daughter?" he asked before walking back to the little booth that ran the ride and returning with a magazine with a picture of her on the cover. "She's a big fan of yours, she has posters of your band up in her room and plays your CDs all the time," he told her handing her the magazine.

Sky smiled brightly. "That's wonderful," she said pulling out a Sharpie. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Kyoko Kihaku," he answered smiling at her.

Sky nodded. "Alright," she said before writing a message across the cover. "When is her birthday?" she asked getting the man to jump.

"Uh, October 2oth," he answered. "Why? If you don't mind me asking."

Sky smiled at him and handed the magazine back. "Tell her to keep her cell on and to expect a call," she said before looking over to the coaster. "Can we get in the front?" she asked pointing to it. "I heard it's better when you're up front."

The man nodded happily. "Go right ahead," he said letting them past him.

"Thank you!" Sky said happily, giving a small wave before leading the others towards the front.

Tamaki watched her with admiring eyes. "You handled that very well, Sky," he told her.

Sky looked over her shoulder. "I've dealt with it for five years, you get used to it," she said. "Just smile and say thank you for all the loyalty," she said before there was an outburst from the crowd.

"It's Skylar!"

"Of my God!"

"I never expected to see her here!"

"I love you!"

"I'm going to your concert!"

"Can I have you autograph?"

"Can I have a picture with you?"

Sky smiled and turned towards the crowd. "Thank you!" she shouted to them with a sweet tone. "For those of you who want autographs and pictures please meet in front of the ride, I'll see you after!" she shouted before turning to help Hunni into the cart before following, with Takashi taking the seat next to her.

The Twins and Haruhi got in the cart behind them and Tamaki got in the cart behind them with two little kids who seemed to be braver then all of them.

"Let's go!" the little girl with the pigtails shouted who was sitting next to Tamaki on his left.

"Yeah! Let's go!" the boy agreed.

Hunni looked up at Sky who was just as excited as the kids. "Are you sure you want to see all those people?" he asked. "There seemed to be a lot of them."

Sky nodded. "I hate to bother you guys but they are my fans," she said a smile on her lips. "They make it all worth it, you know?" she asked.

They all stared at her.

"Sky, thats so..." Hikaru and Kaoru trailed off, their eyes wide.

The ride jerked forward and Sky and the two kids let out happy screams.

* * *

**Hello! i would like to thank ReNaY, Summer, and Callenicole for reviewing and alerting! **

**I know this chapter sort of sucked but it was an off day. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**

**P.S. ReNaY, i am a girl and i liked all of your reviews. I would love more in the future. Thanks a million. **


	19. Song 18

"I think I'm going to puke!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as they ran from the ride and towards a trash can, Tamaki following after them.

Sky, Takashi, Hunni, and Haruhi walked out casually, bright smiles on their faces.

"That was so much fun!" Hunni shouted throwing his arms up in the air, running around Sky in a circle.

Sky nodded. "We might just have to do it again," she said getting a cheer from the little kid.

"Sky, look," Haruhi said pointing down towards the entrance of the ride where a giant group of people had gathered.

Sky sweat dropped. "Great," she said before taking in a deep breath and standing up straighter. "Alright, why don't you guys go ahead while I take care of them," she said getting their heads to snap up.

"I don't think we should leave you alone with them," Hunni said shaking her head slightly, getting Takashi to nod.

Sky chuckled. "Please, I've faced worse after concerts," she said petting his head with a sweet smile. "I'll be fine, I've got my phone."

"I could stay with you," Haruhi suggested, "that way you wont be alone."

Sky thought about that for a moment before smiling at the girl. "Alright, thanks, Haruhi," she said before linking arms with the girl. "Why don't you two take care of the sick ones," she said jerking her thumb towards the Twins and Tamaki who were hanging off of a trash can looking green, "and we'll battle the fans," she said before walking away.

**The Host Club – Haruhi**

"Where's Haruhi and Sky?" Tamaki asked looking at Takashi and Hunni.

"Haruhi went with Sky to take care of the fans," Hunni explained. "They want us to go ahead without them and they'll catch up."

"Is Haruhi going to be alright?" Hikaru asked looking over at the crowd the girls were currently in the middle of.

"They do seem a little scary," Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki paled and lurched forward towards the group.

The Twins attacked themselves onto Tamaki and pulled him away with the others following.

**Skylar + Haruhi**

**~Time Lapse~ **

Haruhi let out a long sigh as her and Sky walked away from the crowd of chatting fans. Sky had spent a good twenty minutes talking, signing and taking pictures with her fans, a smile on her face the whole time.

"I have to hand it to you," Haruhi said looking up at the still smiling girl, "I don't think I could do that."

Sky chuckled. "It's a learned talent," she said giving her a wink.

"I get fused over by a whole bunch of girls but I don't think they would swarm me like that," she said.

"They would if you started taking clothes off," Sky told her getting the small girl to laugh.

"We had a physical exam and all the girls were fawning over the boys," she explained getting Sky to burst out laughing.

"I remember at this one concert my guitar caught my shirt and tore it all down the front, leaving me in just my bra," she said getting Haruhi's eyes to widen. "I've never heard a crowd scream that loud before."

The girls continued to laugh as they walked through the crowds in search of the boys.

Sky's attention turned to look at a couple that was kissing on a bench. A small blush crossed her face and she looked down to the ground. "Haruhi, can I have a little girl talk with you?" she asked getting Haruhi to jump.

"I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try," she said smiling at her.

Sky took in a beep breath and let it out slowly. "I think I like one of the guys," she mumbled.

"Mori-Senpai," Haruhi said nodding her head.

Sky blushed further. "How did you know?" she asked looking over at her.

Haruhi shrugged. "I've seen the way you blush around him," she explained. "Plus he watches you when you're not looking."

Her head snaps up. "He watches me?" she asked her voice alarmed.

Haruhi nodded. "I guess you really didn't know," she said a small smile on her lips.

"What do you think I should do?" Sky asked.

Haruhi thought about that for a moment. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

Sky sweat dropped. "If I knew that then I wouldn't have asked you," she grumbled.

Haruhi shrugged. "If you like him then I don't see why you asked me," she said bluntly.

Sky growled and rolled her eyes. "I think you've been hanging around the guys for too long," she told her getting a smile to cross Haruhi's lips.

"SKYLAR! I LOVE YOU!"

Both Haruhi and Sky stopped to look behind them. Their eyes widened when they saw the group of guys running towards them.

"RUN!" they both shouted before taking off.

"Why are we running?" Haruhi asked looking over at Sky who was by her side.

"They're rabid!" Sky shouted back grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulling her down another way. "If they catch us, they'll eat us alive!"

They dashed down different streets, past different rides and past different people.

Sky and Haruhi stopped and hunched over, their breath coming in as lung shredding gasps.

"That... was...random..." Haruhi said between gasps.

Sky shook her head. "Not...really...remember... Monday?" she asked.

"That's...right... you...were...being...chased..." Haruhi said nodding.

"I...wonder...where... the.. guys...are?" Sky asked straighting up and looking around.

"I...wonder...where...we..are," Haruhi said also straighting and looking around.

Their eyes widened when they realized that they didn't know where they were.

"Oh my God!" Sky shouted. "We're lost!" she yelled grabbing onto Haruhi and shaking her. "What are we going to do?"

"Sky, calm down," Haruhi said in monotone.

"Sky? Haruhi?"

Sky stopped shaking and looked to her right. Her eyes sparkled when she saw The Host Club minus one Smart One standing just a few feet away at an ice cream stand. She let out a happy scream and hugged Haruhi. "We're saved!" she shouted twirling her around.

"I FOUND HER!"

Sky's smile dropped. "We're screwed," she said before looking to the others and with a shrug screamed: RUN!

"Why are we running?" Hikaru shouted to Sky who was in the lead, pulling Haruhi behind her.

"Rabid fanboys!" she shouted back getting them all to sweat drop.

"Come on, Tama-chan!" Hunni shouted pulling the blond with him.

"If they're your fans shouldn't you do something?" Tamaki asked his eyes wide with fear.

Sky spun around and ran backwards. "I am doing something!" she snapped. "The only thing I can do is run," she told them.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

Sky let out a sigh. "Because I was almost sued the last time I tried to do something other then run," she answered getting them all to sweat drop again. She spun back around and looked the area over.

"Split up," Takashi said before behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, a small blush on her cheeks. She gave him a smile before looking forward. "Alright, we're going to split up," she told them. "I know Kyouya programmed my number in all your phones so when things settle down call me," she said before dashing to the right, detaching herself from the group.

"Takashi!" Hunni shouted looking back at his friend only to find him already gone.

"Think they're going to be alright?" Kaoru asked.

Hunni nodded. "Takashi is with her, they'll be fine," he said.

**Skylar Craven**

I dashed to the right and ran down a side path they hadn't noticed. I ran for a few more minutes not paying attention to anything around me or to the fact that I could hear footsteps behind me.

"LOOK!"

"THERE SHE IS!"

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

It's not like I chased them around!

I ran into the little square where the gift shops and food courts were located and looked for a place to hide. I was about to continue running when something wrapped around my hand and jerked me back into a space between a building. An arm wrapped around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth preventing the scream that had weld up.

I was going to fight back but something stopped me.

The person smelled so familiar.

I moved my head up and looked up at the person who had 'captured' me.

Tall.

Dark.

Handsome.

Takashi!

I reached up to pull his hand away but his arms only tightened and I was pulled close to him. I looked over and found that my rabid fanboys were standing in the square looking confused.

They hadn't seen me disappear.

I watched as they pointed back to the way they had come and took off.

I let out a sigh through my nose and took the time to notice the position I was in. I was pressed completely up against him. The only part of me not touched him was my knees and lower. His arm that was wrapped around my waist held on protectively and the hand over my mouth was gently, like putting any more pressure would crush my skull.

He probably could crush my skull.

I could feel my cheeks grow warm as I realized this was the closest I had ever been to him. The few times I had been able to catch his scent from standing next to him had been very deluded. Being this close to him allowed me to get the full affect.

He smelled kind of like...Vanilla.

Not the ice cream or chocolate vanilla but Vanilla Extract.

The smell that made your mouth water.

He also had that indescribable musk smell that you hear other girls talking about.

The truth was, and it was a sad truth, I had never dated anyone other then Jake. I had met enough womanizing guys to last me a life time and I didn't need that kind of drama. Little did I know, Jake was a cheating bastard who didn't deserve the title Womanizer.

He moved his hand from my mouth only to slip it around my waist with the other. "Are you alright?" he asked in that monotone I had grown to welcome.

I nodded my head slowly, I probably looked like a tomato. "Yeah, I'm alright, Takashi," I said in a small slightly shaky voice. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime," he said back but made no move to release me.

Not that I wanted him to.

I opened my mouth to say something totally stupid and embarrassing when the chorus The Real Sugar Baby filled the air.

I'm Sugar Baby, the REAL sugar baby

All you other Sugar babies are just imitating

so wont the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!

Cuz I'm Sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby

all you other sugar babies are just imitating

so wont the real sugar baby please jump up,

Please jump up, please jump up!

My blush got a little deeper as I looked down at my pocket. "That's Hunni," I said quietly. _"Should I answer it?" _she thought trying to think of a way to get her phone out without having to move much. She jumped when she felt one of Takashi's hands reach down and pull her phone out of her pocket.

He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Mitsukuni," he said. "Right...ah...okay... sure... alright," he said before closing the phone and putting it back into my pocket.

That was a conversation? I knew he didn't say much but that was a little extreme.

I cleared my throat. "So, where are they?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if I could handle being alone with me for long.

"They don't know," he answered getting me to sweat drop.

"I had a feeling," I said getting him to nod. "We're not going to look for them are we?" I asked kind of hoping we were.

It would distract me.

"They'll meet us later," he told me his fingers curling slightly at my waist.

Silence fell over us and I knew he wasn't going to break it.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders.

I let out a sigh. "We're on our own, aren't we?" I asked my blush going deeper.

He nodded again.

I nodded after him for some strange ass reason. "Perfect," I said thinking of the awkward moments that were bound to happen.

"Do you mind?" he asked his arms going a little slack.

I jumped slightly and shook my head. "I don't mind," I told him. "I just knew something was going to happen."

We once again broke into a silence.

I would have to break this little habit of ours.

"Alright, we need something to do," I decided before my stomach answered.

"GRRR!"

I let out a sigh and looked up at him. "Want to get something to eat?" I asked him.

He nodded and let his arms fall from my waist, the slight warmth and security that they had brought fading away.

I cleared my throat again and pulled him out of the little alley.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked looking at all the food places.

"You pick," was all he said.

I let out a sigh. "You're so much help," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. I could swear I heard a low chuckle.

My eyes scanned the shops till I saw one with English. I let out a gasp and a happy squeal.

"CORNDOGS!" I shouted grabbing onto Takashi's hand and pulling him over. I walked up tot he window and smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Four corndogs please!" I said with surprising perkiness.

He smiled back and walked off to get our food.

I looked up at Takashi and gave a toothy smile. "I love corndogs," I told him.

Once again I was graced with a smile.

A Takashi smile.

"Here you go," the clerk said appearing with my order.

"Thank you," I said before slapping a few bills onto the counter. "Keep the change," I told him grabbing the food and turning away. "Come on, Takashi," I said before walking over to the tables by the side.

I sat down and pushed two of them towards Takashi who had taken a seat across from me.

He looked down at his food with curious eyes. "What is it?" he asked getting me to chuckle.

"It's kind of a sausage like meat that they dip in batter then deep fry it," I explained with a shrug. "Not the healthiest thing on the planet but it tastes good," I said before holding up three sauce packed. "Ketchup, Mustard, or Frysause?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at them before reaching out and gently taking the ketchup packet.

I smiled and opened the frysauce and dumped it onto my food. I raised it to my mouth and took a bite. I chewed happily and looked at Takashi who was still staring at the food.

"You eat it," I told them.

He reached down slightly and grabbed the stick. He lifted it slowly but didn't make another move.

Shaking my head, I grabbed his hand and moved it so he dipped it into the ketchup and them back to his mouth. "Say 'Agh'" I said opening my own mouth like I was talking to a baby.

He slowly opened his mouth so I could move his hand forward. He closed his mouth and took a bite.

I watched as he chewed and how his eyes widened slightly. I winched. "That bad?" I asked.

He shook his head slightly. "Good," he said before taking another bite.

I smiled. "Good," I said before going back to my own food.

We ate in silence, each of us enjoying out food too much to start a conversation.

* * *

I am so sorry that this is soo late and that it's not that good. School and all that shit has been wearing me down and a lot of other marde. (that means shit in French!) I was planning on Renge or something popping up but i might wait till 'Friday' for that. What do you think? Anyways, i don't know, reviews would be nice and i might write faster if i get them. IDK.

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	20. Song 19

**Host Club**

"Are we really watching them from the bushes?" Haruhi asked as they looked out from the bushes that surrounded the food court.

"What do you expect us to do?" Kaoru asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, it's not like we can just stand there and watch them like they're some science experiment," Hikaru said.

Tamaki nodded. "We need to be discreet about this."

"They probably know were here," Haruhi said getting their eyes to widen.

**Skylar Craven**

I could hear the hushed voices from the bushes behind us. I knew what they were doing.

They were watching us like stalkers.

Did they really think that we wouldn't notice the?

Takashi is like a Anbu Black Ops Agent and I'm like a Jounin.

They must think they're soo clever.

**Host Club**

"You're probably right," Tamaki whispered pure white and shaking slightly.

"What are we going to do, Milord?" The Twins asked hugging each other. "Do you think she'll come after us?"

Hunni shook his head the flowers floating around his head. "Nope," he said in a cheery voice.

"Why not?" they all asked.

Hunni chuckled. "Because she doesn't want to draw attention to herself," he explained. "If she confronts us then it might alert her fans and she'll have a scene."

They all looked at him with shocked eyes.

"How did you..." Tamaki trailed off.

Hunni shrugged. "You should listen to her more often," he told them.

They watched him for a moment before turning their attention back to the two.

"I have another question," Haruhi said raising her hand. "Why did you lie to, Mori-senpai?"

The Twins sighed. "Because they need some time alone, and we wanted to watch them."

"You're sick," Haruhi said looking away from them.

"What are they eating?" Tamaki asked biting his thumb in an L like fashion.

"It's called a Corndog," Haruhi answered getting their eyes to go on her. "It's an American food," she explained.

They nodded in understanding.

**Skylar Craven and Takashi Morinozuka**

Skylar chewed through the last of her Corndog and looked to Takashi who had just finished his last. "What do you want to do now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Takashi answered her with a shrug.

She let out a sigh. "You really need to get over your fear of speech," she told him. "What are you going to do when you have to give a important speech or something?" she asked.

Takashi blinked a few times. "I'm not afraid to speak," he told her.

She let out a snort. "Uh-huh, sure you aren't," she said before looking away from him.

A small smile crossed Takashi's face before he took a deep breath and:

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed.  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

Skylar's eyes were wide as she looked at Takashi. _"Had he really said that?" _she asked herself before she felt something warm and familiar cross her face.

She was blushing.

She swallowed hard. "Alright," she decided, "you're not afraid of speech," she said before getting up from her chair and looking down at him. "Let's walk around till we find something else to do," she told him.

He nodded and stood up, grabbing their trash and throwing it into the garbage can near their table.

She held her head high and started to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Personally, I think I'm more like Fall," she said before turning straight again and walking away, a smiling Takashi on her heels.

**The Host Club – Takashi Morinozuka**

"D-did you hear that?" Hikaru stuttered as he held onto Kaoru who was blushing just as bad as he was.

Tamaki nodded his hand covering his face trying to hide the blush he had. "I've never heard him say anything like that before," he said getting Hunni to giggled.

"He does it a lot at home," he explained. "He's always reading the poems and plays."

They looked at him like he was some alien coming down from a planet too far away to guess.

"H-he does?" Haruhi asked not really believing it.

Hunni nodded. "He's been reading the sonnets since Sky got here," he told them looking through the bush to watch them. "I've never heard him say it out loud before."

They all turned their heads to look at the two who were heading towards the rides again. She was probably going to make him ride the Scream Dream again.

Poor Takashi.

"You're not going to make us ride it again just so we can watch them, are you?" The Twins asked shaking slightly.

Tamaki thought about that before shaking his head. "I guess we could just wait at the exit or something, no need of us to get sick all over again," he said getting them all to let out a sigh.

"Boss, they're gone," Hikaru said when he looked out of the bush again.

"What!" he shouted before running off after them.

"Boss, wait up!" they shouted following after him.

**Skylar Craven and Takashi Morinozuka**

She looked up at him. "Are you sure you don't mind going on the Scream Dream again?" she asked clasping her hands behind her back and digging her toe into the ground.

Classic fangirl reaction.

He shook his head. "You like it," he answered.

She let out a sigh. "We don't have to do something just because I like it," she told him slightly frowning at him. "We should do something you want to do," she stated.

He looked down at her and gave her another Takashi Smile. "I want to do what you want to do," he answered getting the blush on her cheeks to go even deeper.

She looked away from him and down at the ground beneath her feet. "You're not making this easy," she told him still not looking up at him.

"It's not supposed to be," he said getting her to jump slightly.

She snapped her head up to look at him and frowned. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked her voice a little twitchy. "You're purposely not making suggestions just to bother me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I want to see your blush," he said before he raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

If it was possible her blush went tomato red and her eyes got wider.

She could only stand there and try to think of something so say or do that would get her out of this situation.

She hated to blush.

"The lines moved," a little kid behind them said looking up at them with a small frown.

Sky jumped away from Takashi and looked down at the kid. "Sorry, honey," she said before she took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them and the rest of the line.

Takashi followed her steps and stood close near her, eying the group of teens just behind them who was watching Sky with slight curiosity.

"Um, lady?" the kid asked once again looking up at Sky.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Yeah?" she asked turning her head to one side.

The little boy wiggled slightly and glanced up at her. "Do you remember when you did that video chat thing with that elementary music class?" he asked.

Sky blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah, I remember," she said before she jumped slightly and crouched down in front of the kid and looked at him closer. "You were in that class," she stated before her smile grew wider. "How's your class doing?" she asked.

The kid smiled at her, all his shyness melting away. "We're doing very well," he answered. "Your tips about singing has helped us a lot, we won a Choir Contest a few weeks ago," he told her.

Sky chuckled deeply. "I'm glad to hear it," she said reaching up and ruffling his hair. "Did your teacher lighten up after I talked to him?" she asked turning her head to one side.

He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, he let's us pick what we sing," he said.

She nodded. "Good," she said before for some reason she looked over to the side. She jumped again, grabbed the little boy and moved him in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Do you see those guys standing there looking around?" she asked looking over at her rabid fanboys.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked.

"I need to get away from them," she said before she crawled away and hid behind Takashi's legs.

Takashi looked down at her before leaning forward and whispering something into the kids ear.

The kid nodded and turned to the other kids he was standing in line with. He whispered something to them and they all nodded. He turned, waved, and ran off with the other kids towards the group of fanboys.

"Where is he going?" Sky asked peeking out from behind his legs to watch them.

"Just watch," he said.

The kids started to jump around, yelling something about seeing someone.

Sky stood up, still hiding behind Takashi.

Suddenly Takashi turned around, his arms wrapping around her waist. He lifted her up, threw her over his shoulder and took off.

A bright blush flew across her cheeks as he ran off with her. "T-Takashi!" she yelped trying to look over at him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He glanced back at her before looking forward again. "Keeping you safe," he said.

* * *

**I'm sorry that is took so long for me to write this. I've been busy with school and editing my book. I'm sorry that this chapter is short and that it doesn't really have much in it but you asked for more Takashi/Sky so there you go. More to come! The Host Club continue to follow the two and so on and so on. **

**If you have any suggestions or requests i will gladly fill them! I need idea's anyways! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	21. Song 20

**Skylar Craven**

I don't know how long we ran for but by the time Takashi stopped and stood still I had closed my eyes and braced my arms against his back so I didn't flop around like the sack of potatoes I was.

I licked my lips before opening my eyes. I looked around us and found that we were in the more quiet part of the park, the part where parents usually hung out as their children ran wild on sugar rushes and happiness overload. It reminded me of park you would find in an old neighborhood. Trees lined the small court yard where a sparkling fountain sat with it's water shining in the sun.

Takashi shifted me on his shoulder before he lowered me down into a bridal style hold.

The blush that I knew was already on my cheeks once again grew to a new color shade. Her old art teacher would have praised me for the new color inventions and would have made me make a color wheel for it.

God, I hate color wheels.

My eyes wondered around the court yard again and found that we were the only ones here.

"You alright?"

I jumped slightly at his question and looked up at him. He wasn't out of breath I found myself a little envious of that. Then again, I was a sprinter, not a long distance runner. I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, Takashi, I'm fine," I told him trying to smile but I don't know if it reached.

He gave me a nod before I was set down on my feet.

I took a small step away from him and lowered my face to the ground. I was acting like a total Fangirl. I could only see myself acting like this if I met Russia, Denmark, America, Germany, Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, L, Mello, Matt, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Kurogane, Hiruma Youichi, Ichigo, Shuuhei, Toshiro, Zoro, Ace, Roy Mustang, Zuko, Kyo, Momiji, Jiro, Gilbert, Oz, Natsu, Grey, Soul Eater, Death The Kid, and many, many more. You would think that Takashi was some Anime/Manga hottie that had girls drooling over pictures of him on their wall. (Hehe, I had to, I just had to! It was too perfect!)

I cleared my throat and stole a glance up at him. He was watching me with those storm crowd gray eyes that started to recently make me dizzy. "Thanks for the save," I said with a soft voice.

"Anytime," he said gracing me once again with his smile.

I giggled like an idiot and quickly tried to stop myself.

Something warm and large dropped onto my head and ruffled my hair.

I looked up and found Takashi was the owner of the hand that was currently messing with my hair. I managed a scowl at him before I reached up and moved his hand away from my head. "Haven't you ever been told not to mess with a girls hair?" I asked him.

"You're not a girl," he said getting confusion to sweep over my face.

I started to twitch a little. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. I was pretty sure that the things on my chest made it pretty clear that I was a girl.

He pulled his hand out of mine and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. "You're a Skylar," he told me. "One of a kind."

If I could, I would have cried right then and there. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

Not about to show any weakness I hid the joy it brought me and glared at him again. "I think you've been hanging out with Tamaki for too long," I told him before brushing his hand away. "I'm going to melt if you keep turning up the heat," I told him.

He dropped his hand but kept that small little smirk on his lips.

I let out a sigh and tried to keep my wit about me. "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

He remained silent.

I let out a small laugh. "That's right, you're not going to help me," I said before spinning on my heels and heading over to the fountain. I stepped up onto the rim and started to walk around the circle. "You know, letting me lead could be a very dangerous thing," I told him. "One time I drove to one of the clubs we were performing at," I started remembering the whole thing with happiness, "I got us completely lost and we ended up playing at this biker bar in the middle of no where."

Takashi took the few steps that separated him and the fountain. "What did you do?" he asked.

I chuckled. "We played every bad ass song we knew and rocked the roof off," I told him with a bright smile. I twirled around and let out a sigh. "One of the bikers wouldn't leave Jess alone and we had to kick his ass but other then that it was awesome."

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he watched me do the made up dance that flowed through my head.

I stopped and looked at Takashi, my 5'7 height finally matched with his 6'2. "Do you know how to dance?" I asked turning my head to one side.

"What kind?" he asked turning his head to match mine.

I thought about that before my smile got a little wider. "Slow dance?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and held his hands out to me.

I slipped my hands into his and allowed him to pull me down off the small fountain wall and sweep me into a graceful dance that I would have never thought he was capable of.

I don't know how but I managed to keep up with him.

Twirls here, twirls there, twirls, twirls everywhere.

Before I could even comprehend how intimate and cheesy this was I was pulled down into a deep dip. One of my legs was lifted into the air and I suddenly felt like I was on one of those celebrity dance shows.

Mori looked down at me with a smirk that could have rivaled Hiruma Youichi.

"What?" I asked not liking the fact that I was blushed again. DAMN YOU BLUSH!

"You're blushing again," he simply stated before pulling me up into a standing position.

I cleared my throat and straightened my shift out for no apparent reason. "Something I seem to do a lot around you," I said trying to sound like it didn't mean anything. I looked over my shoulder in the direction from where we had come from. How the hell did they find me a second time? Usually they gave up the first time that I get away, just satisfied that they chased me. Was this going to be a problem? Something that would end up on the news?

"Nothings going to happen."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I jerked my head around to look at him. He had the same protective look in his eyes that he got with Hunni, if that was even possible. He couldn't be that protective over me. Could he?

"I'll protect you."

Instantly I lost the tough girl facade I had put up and was thrown into my fangirl mode. He was going to protect me? Little old me?

I dropped my eyes to the ground and tried to think of something to say to that. What the hell would you say to that? 'I'm counting on you?' Yeah, that would go over well. Should I say something like, 'I know you will,'? That didn't sound right either. 'I don't need protecting' ? That just sounded mean.

So, I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"How was school?"

Round of applause for the world's greatest conversationalist.

I couldn't be that stupid.

No Name must be rubbing off on me.

"It was alright," he answered his tone unreadable. "How about you?"

I chuckled at the memory of 'waking up' on his shoulder in the tutu, boa, stripped leggings, and glasses. "You know the answer to that already," I told him.

"I like the tutu," he said the smile returning to his lips.

I noticed that more and more it remained on his lips. The fleeting Takashi Smiles were turning into a regular occurrence and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Thanks," I muttered once again earing a round of applause.

We stood in silence.

A small breeze twirled through out courtyard, picking cherry blossoms off the ground and throwing them into the air. They danced around like fairies and I couldn't help but think of all the Anime and Manga I had seen that had moments like this in them.

The usually ended with a kiss.

With that thought the already obvious blush got hotter.

My head was going to explode!

"Skylar."

I jumped when I felt his finger slip under my chin and lift my head up to look at him. "Calm down," he told me. "Take a deep breath."

I nodded and did as he told me to. I let out a long breath before looking back up at him. "I think we should-"

"-keep moving?" he asked before nodding. He dropped his hand from my chin, but trailed it down my arm till it intertwined with my fingers. He turned and started to lead out the other side of the garden, being nice enough to not jerk me forward like Jake had done many times before.

Oh my God, I was dating a dating an asshole. A pure breed asshole. Born and raised in the USA.

Why is everything better when it's make foreign?

* * *

**Hello my adoring fans! **

**I would like to thank Shirohana, ReNay, and oxoxLovexoxo for the supporting reviews. I will also be using Shirohana's idea! Thank you for the suggestion and I would like to know if you have anymore like it. **

**This chapter is a little lame but I'm already working on the next one. Reviews would be nice. Like, really nice. **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	22. Song 21

AN: (sigh) because I am retarded and unable to think of something as filler I will have to skip a few hours into the future. If you would like you can fill it with your own fluff but don't confess or kiss! I mean it! I will know! It's coming, don't worry. Just a little longer.

**Host Club **

**(Setting: the sky had turned a purple/blue color, a few stars daring to show their faces. The park was no longer crowded with children yelling at their parents for sweets, instead it was filled with teenagers on dates. The smell of night was sweeping through the area, giving the evening that special effect.) **

"Where are they going?" Haruhi asked as they followed behind the couple, the others 'acting' like ninja's. Haruhi sweat dropped. "They already know we're here," she reminded them. "You saw that look Skylar gave us."

While on one of the roller coasters Skylar had looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Tamaki who had a heart attack. She looked like she was going to climb back there, rip him out of his seat and wave at him as he plummeted to his death.

Tamaki paled at the memory and grabbed onto Hikaru's arm. "She's going to kill me," he said letting out a sob.

"It's alright, Boss," he said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kaoru said patting his head. "I don't think Mori-Senpai would let her kill you."

Tamaki thought about that before letting out a sob and clinging to him harder. "She's going to kill me!" he shouted.

Haruhi let out a sigh and shook her head. "Maybe she should kill you," she muttered rubbing her forehead.

Tamaki let out a scream as lightening struck him. "She's corrupted my daughter," he mumbled while twitching.

The Twins rolled their eyes and grabbed onto Haruhi's arms and pulled her along.

"They're getting away," they said and left him there.

**Takashi + Skylar**

Skylar smiled when she heard Tamaki's scream over the crowd noise.

"What?" Takashi asked looking down at her.

Skylar jumped and looked up at him, her smile still on her lips. "Nothing," she said sweetly, "just enjoying myself."

Takashi smiled getting a small flutter from her heart. "Me too," he said before his hand reached out slightly. His pinky finger wrapped around hers.

A small blush, considering how bas she had earlier in the day, crossed her face and she looked away from him. She cleared her throat and looked the park over. "Where do you want to do now?" she asked.

Silence.

She let out a sigh and looked up at him, a frown on her face. "Come on," she said her tone annoyed. "I've come up with everything all day, it's your turn to pick something!" she snapped angrily.

That smile returned and he raised his eyes to look the park over. His eyes locked on something and he jerked his head towards it.

Skylar followed his gaze and a smile spread across her face. "You're awesome," she said before her hand latched onto his and she once again puled him away.

"Keep your hands and feet in the cart at all times and enjoy the view," the worker said as he closed the door to the little cage like contraption that was attached to the giant metal ring that was the Ferris Wheel.

Sky and Takashi were forced to sit close to each other due to the fact that the space was limited and...ahem...Sky wanted to sit closer to him.

Sky smiled when the ride moved forward, taking them up into the air. "I love these things," she told him looking over the edge. "I love being up high."

Takashi also leaned forward to look over the land that had shrunk. "Yeah," he said getting a small chuckle from her.

"How is it you can resit Shakespeare one moment and the next be as silent as a statue?" she asked glancing over at him.

He just shrugged.

Sky mushroom sighed. "You're more confusing then one of our inside jokes," she said slumping slightly.

A small smile touched his lips. "Easy," he answered.

She shook her head and laughed lightly. "I don't think I could be as quiet as you," she told him a smile on her lips.

He nodded. "I don't think you could either."

"Hey," she said her smile widening. "You said a whole sentence," she said before bumping her shoulder into his.

Takashi smiled a little and bumped his shoulder back into hers.

Sky laughed and looked back out to the sky. (I couldn't think of anything else) She leaned forward, her elbows rested on her knees and her head in her hands.

Takashi watched her quietly. She seemed a little out of it today. More then usual.

She had acted strange when they were in the courtyard. She was the shade of a tomato and acted like he was annoying her.

Was he annoying her?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh.

"The first time I rode one of these it scared the crap out of me," she said smiling softly. "I thought I was going to fall out and die," she stated before losing her smile. "I was with Jake so he just made fun of me but it was still fun."

Takashi frowned. He really didn't like Jake. "He made fun of you?" he asked getting a glance from her.

She nodded. "Yeah, he said I was being stupid and that the ride was perfectly safe," she told him. "He even swung the cage back and forth to prove his point," she said bitterly. "I almost screamed."

"I wouldn't do that," he said knowing that it was true.

Sky smiled again. "I know, you're not a jackass," she said her tone knowing.

Takashi watched her, asking that silent question all of her friends had asked her.

"Why the hell did I date him?" she asked raising an eyebrow before letting out sigh. "Now that I think back on it, I don't really know," she said her eyes drifting off to nothing. "He was so nice in the beginning, so charming," she explained. "Jake took me places, he showed me things, I saw the world with him," she said her tone sad. "He had his moments where he showed what he really was, but he always kept himself in check when he was around me. I saw through it but it made me feel a little special that he was trying to be good around me."

Takashi frowned. He didn't like this.

Sky nodded. "I got smarted towards the end," she continued. "I saw the things he didn't want me to see and I did the things he didn't want to do, so I kind of made him snap."

"Snap?" Takashi asked anger building up in him. He knew what the meant.

Sky shrugged. "Yeah, he yelled, hit things," she explained.

"Things?" he asked the anger getting higher and higher.

Sky jumped a little. "He didn't hit me," she said shaking her head quickly. "He wouldn't be alive if he had," she said smiling a little. "No, he just punched walls, broke things."

"Why did you stay with him?" he asked trying to understand it all.

Sky let out another sigh. "I didn't know how to do it," she told him. "My private life is splashed across every paper and talked about on ever TV show," she explained looking down at her hands. "If I broke it off with Jake it would have been the topic of everyone for weeks and I wouldn't get any privacy," she told him her tone going quiet. "Then the whole thing with Aja just... killed an already dead cow."

Takashi held back the smile he got from her explanation. Who compared a relationship to a dead cow? Only Skylar.

"Whenever I think about it I realize how much of a moron I was, how stupid and typical girl I had been," she said her tone going bitter once again. "I was the girl that I never wanted to be, the weak and timid one who thought she could change a guy," she said before rolling her eyes. "No matter how hard you try you just cant change a guy," she said shaking her head slightly. "That bastard was a cheater and he always will be."

They went into silence.

Sky cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. "Everyone makes mistakes," she said before rolling her eyes. "Like that stupid Miley Cyrus song."

Takashi had no idea what she was talking about.

So he just smiled.

She watched him for a moment before chuckling. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she asked smiling brightly.

He shook his head. "Not really," he answered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you," she said looking away from him. "It's rude."  
Takashi shook his head, leaned forward and followed her gaze. "He didn't deserve you," he stated before the wheel stopped, leaving them at the top of the wheel.

Sky turned to look at him, her eyes curious. "How do you know?" she asked quietly.

He kept his eyes away from her. "Because I don't," he mumbled.

Her eye widened and she leaned closer to him. "What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Takashi shook his head slightly. "Nothing," he said keeping his eyes away from her.

Sky shook her head. "No, you said something," she accused leaning even closer to. "Despite the loud music I'm not deaf."

He shifted his eyes to look at her.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Sorry, but I need your help on this one. I have had several requests for how this day will end and I want to know what you think. **

**Question time! **

**Should I have them... **

**A. Confess their love for each other? **

**B. Kiss**

**C. Go to kiss but get interrupted by No Name or Twincest.**

**D. Have her fall out of the cage and plummet to her death**

**E. Something completely different...? **

**I don't know, tell me what you think. **

**I just noticed how short this was... and it took me so long to write it. **

***Sigh* Review if you wish to see new chapter. **


	23. Song 22

**Alright, so I got some good feedback from all of the readers and I would like to say thank you. **

**So, here are the results of the poll thingy...**

**A- 3 votes**

**B- 2 votes**

**C- 1 vote**

**D- 1 vote...yeah, it's not what you think, the voter wanted him to save her. **

**E- 3 votes**

**F- 1 vote...there wasn't a F choice but I think I get the idea. **

***sigh * Alright, I'll try my best and hope not to disappoint.**

~Recap~

_She watched him for a moment before chuckling. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she asked smiling brightly._

_He shook his head. "Not really," he answered._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all of this on you," she said looking away from him. "It's rude."  
Takashi shook his head, leaned forward and followed her gaze. "He didn't deserve you," he stated before the wheel stopped, leaving them at the top of the wheel._

_Sky turned to look at him, her eyes curious. "How do you know?" she asked quietly._

_He kept his eyes away from her. "Because I don't," he mumbled._

_Her eyes widened and she leaned closer to him. "What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

_Takashi shook his head slightly. "Nothing," he said keeping his eyes away from her._

_Sky shook her head. "No, you said something," she accused leaning even closer to. "Despite the loud music I'm not deaf."_

_He shifted his eyes to look at her._

**Where we left off...**

He shifted his eyes to look at her.

Skylar watched him with intent eyes. "Well?" she asked with an impatient tone.

Takashi watched her for a moment before he started to lean closer to her.

Sky had to admit that she was shocked. Was he going to kiss her? Was she going to get that fairy tale kiss that every her age dreams of?

She stayed perfectly still as he got closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes when he got close enough to feel his breath on her face and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And-

"SKYLAR!"

The scream had been so loud and high that it caused the normally stoic and calm two to jump a few feet into the air.

"WHAT?" she screamed leaning over the raining to look down at the cart below them to spot No Name and The Twincest stuffed into one cart.

_"THEY INTERUPTED MY KISS!" _she screamed in her head giving them a glare that would have burned a hole through a foot of metal. _"I'M GOING TO BREAK OUT THAT BOOK OF TORTURES I HID IN THE FLOORBOARDS AND PUT THEM TO USE!" _

**The Host Club minus Takashi**

Tamaki gasped. "Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" he asked pointing up to the cart Takashi and Skylar were in.

The Twins looked up and their eyes widened. "Is he going to kiss her?" they asked together freaking out a little.

"We have to stop them!" Tamaki declared getting worried looks from The Twins.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because it's not..." he trailed off trying to think of something to justify his thoughts.

"It wasn't part of your plans?" they asked.

Tamaki smiled in triumph. "That's right!"

The Twins looked at each other before shrugging.

"SKYLAR!"

"WHAT?" her scream replied before her head appeared over the edge of the cart. A glare that could have burned through a foot of steal.

They shrunk back slightly trying not to scream and jump to their death instead of suffering her wrath.

"Quick, think of something to say to her," Hikaru hissed to Tamaki as he kept his eyes on Sky.

"Yeah, she's going to kill us," Kaoru hissed back frozen with fear.

Tamaki stammered trying to think of something to say but nothing would come out.

"What the hell do you freaks want?" she yelled down at them.

Tamaki jumped. "Singing contest!" he yelped out.

Skylar's eyes turned interested but her face stayed evil. "What singing contest?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled nervously. "The park is having one in a few minutes," he answered. "You win a trophy-"

"Not interested!" she snapped cutting him off.

"Made of chocolate," he finished getting her to freeze.

"Ch-chocolate?" she asked her face going pale and her eyes twitching a little.

They nodded happily. "Yeah, chocolate!" they said together.

Suddenly, Skylar let out a happy yell and turned back to Takashi.

"A chocolate trophy!" she yelled at him with a new found hyperness. "I am so winning this!" she yelled.

The Twins looked to Tamaki with worried looks. "There is a singing contest right?" they whispered.

Tamaki nodded. "I saw it on the way in," he answered. "It starts in ten minutes."

_**~Ten minutes later~ **_

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked happily bouncing around Takashi as they walked towards the area where the contest was being held. "I could have picked my song and rehearsed!"

Hunni let out a happy laugh. "You don't need to rehears," he told her. "You have an amazing voice no matter what!"

Skylar smiled sweetly down at him. "Thank you, sugar," she said. "You going to be my back up dancer?" she asked.

He nodded, seeming just as happy as she was. "Yep."

_**~Few minutes later~ **_

The Host Club took a seat in the many rows of chairs in front of the small stage where a red curtain hid the singers.

"Do you think she's going to win?" Kaoru asked leaning back in his chair.

"Skylar not win a singing contest with a chocolate trophy?" Hikaru asked rolling his eyes. "Is Renge not random?"

**OH MY GOD! I SPENT THIS LONG ON IT AND IT'S HOW LONG? I am so sorry for your waiting. I feel like such a failure as a writer. **

**You have no idea how long it took me to just plot this stupid little chapter out! Just ask my friends, I drove them insane by begging them for ideas. Finally, I just had enough and cut it short from where I wanted it to go. **

**Alright, I want some ideas on what songs she should sing! **

**I would like a Vocaloid song if you could, I want her to sing something in Japanese! **

**Thank you all for being so patient! **

**Please review if you don't hate me...Please don't hate me! My mind cant take the stress! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	24. Song 23

**Thank you for all the reviews! It made me really happy and no longer depressed from the day that I had been having. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it :) **

**The Host Club minus Skylar**

"So, what song did she pick?" Tamaki asked looking down at Hunni who had helped her with the selection.

Hunni shook his head. "I can't tell you," he stated with a bright smile. "Sky wants to surprise you all," he explained with a wink.

"It's probably going to be the theme song from some Anime or something," Hikaru said resting his hands behind his head.

"Probably, that's all she seems to think about, anyways," Kaoru agreed.

Hunni laughed into his hand. "Something like that," he said before the curtains drew back and the man running the contest stepped up.

"Thank you for coming to support our brave singers," he said into the microphone. "Our first contestant is a girl by the name of Sorahime" he yelled before sweeping his arm to the side.

"Skylar," they all said with a knowing smile.

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne?

They were all smiling from ear to ear when Skylar walked out onto stage a small crown threaded through her hair as she addressed the crowd.

sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto  
sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto  
ii ne?  
sono san watashi no hitogoto ni ha mittsu no kotoba de  
henji suru koto  
wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo  
nantoka shite!

betsu ni  
wagamama nante ittenaindakara  
KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaiitte

sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
ki ga tsuite nee nee  
mataseru nante rongai yo  
watashi wo dare to omotteru no?  
mou nanda ga amai mono ga tabetai!  
ima sugu ni yo

Oh!

Check, one, two

AHH!

ketten? kawaii no machigai desho  
monku ha yurushimasen no  
ano ne, watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?  
chotto…  
a, sore to ne shiroi ouma-san  
kimatteru deshou?  
mukae ni kite  
wakattara kashizuite  
te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

betsu ni  
wagamama nante ittenaindakara  
demo ne  
sukoshi kurai shikattekuretatte ii no yo?

sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama  
ki ga tsuite hora hora  
otete ga aitemasu  
mukuchi de buaisouna ouji-sama  
mou doushite! ki ga tsuite yo hayaku

zettai KIMI ha wakattenai!  
wakattenai wa…

chigo no notta SHO-TO KE-KI  
kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN  
minna minna gaman shimasu…  
wagamamana ko da to omowanaide  
watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
ato de koukai suruwa yo

touzen desu! datte watashi ha

sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
chanto mitete yo ne  
dokoka ni icchau yo  
fu ni dakishimerareta  
kyuu ni sonna! e?  
"hikareru abunai yo"  
sou itte soppo muku KIMI

…kocchi no ga abunai wa yo

AHH!

The small crowd burst out cheering, the Host Club standing up and yelling out.

"I told you she was a princess!" Tamaki yelled the loudest of the clapping.

"Maybe, but you're still a no named prince," Hikaru told him.

Lightening struck Tamaki and he fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

"You're not doing to eat all of that are you?" Hunni asked looking at the trophy in Skylar's hands.

Skylar looked down at the short blonde and the small twinkle in his eyes. She looked down at the trophy then sighed. "No, I'm not," she said before opening the top of the wrapper it was in and tore off a chunk. She dangled it in front of Hunni before dropping it into his hands.

"Thank you, Sky!" he yelled happily taking a bite out of it.

She smiled sweetly before breaking off two more pieces and holding them out to the twins.

"Thanks," they mumbled looking at the pieces over with knowing eyes.

Sky rolled her eyes. "Just eat it!" she snapped getting them to shove it into their mouths.

She broke off yet another piece and held it out to Tamaki. "For cheering," she told him. "And being struck by lightening," she added with a small smile.

Tears filled his eyes and he took the chocolate from her hand. "I will treasure this forever, Sorahime!" he announced.

She twitched. "Please tell me you're not going to call me that from now on," she said with a monotone voice.

The twins chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not," they answered.

Sky growled. "Alright, whatever," she said before turning to Takashi. She turned her head to one side and tore off another large chunk. She held it up slowly, cautiously, waiting for him to decline it. "For saving me from the fanboys," she explained.

He looked down at it for a second before taking it from her hand, his fingers brushing her palm. "Thank you," he said softly.

She held in the giggles that came from her throat and settled for a chuckle. "You're welcome," she told him. She wrapped the foil around the rest of the trophy and held it out of Haruhi. "I know you don't like sweets but maybe you could give it to someone else?" she asked with a shrug.

Haruhi's eyes were wide as she took the chocolate from her. "Thanks," she said. "I can give it as a memorial for my mom."

Sky smiled. "Hunni told me," she said. "You're going to be the coolest lawyer," she told her.

"Thanks," Haruhi said with a kind smile.

"Welcome," Sky said turning around to look where she was walking.

Tamaki looked over at Sky and thought for a moment. The picture on her mantle of the man with the guitar had been bugging him ever sense he had seen it. He had looked an awful like Skylar, could he be a brother? She never mentioned siblings. Maybe?

"Hey, Skylar?" he asked quietly.

She looked over her shoulder. "What?" she asked with a small frown.

"Uh, it's just that, at your apartment there was a picture on your mantle of a young man, I was just wondering who he was," he said with a small chuckle.

Sky faltered, her foot catching the ground, causing her to stumble. She had to jerk back to keep from falling onto her face.

"Hey, you alright?" Kaoru asked watching her with concerned eyes.

The others watched her with worried eyes.

She straightened and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, just tripping myself," she said with a small chuckle.

Flashes of white and red filled her head. The images swimming around her thoughts forced its way into her causing a stabbing pain.

She let out a groan and brought her fingers up to rub her temples.

"Skylar?" Haruhi asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly and looked over at her. "Yeah, sorry, spaced out a little," she explained laughing lightly.

Hunni watched Skylar with worried eyes before letting out a giant yawn.

Tamaki looked down at his watch and sighed. "It is getting late," he stated.

Hunni reached up and tugged on Skylar's arm.

She looked down at him and smiled sweetly. She bent down and picked Hunni up off the ground, her arms going around her.

He wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, his face buried in her shoulder.

Tamaki sighed. "Well, should we?" he asked looking to Skylar.

She shrugged. "That's up to you," she told them.

Hikaru sighed. "Come on, we're all tired," he said wrapping his arm around Kaoru who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," Tamaki said leading the group towards the exit.

**~couple minutes later, back at Skylar's pent house~ **

"Mistress Craven, we're back," the driver said looking into the rear view mirror.

"Thank you," Skylar whispered before looking over at the others. Almost all of them were asleep and the others didn't look like they were going to last much longer. With a sigh she looked over at Takashi who seemed the most awake out of all of them. "Why don't you all just stay here?" she asked quietly. "There's plenty of room."

Takashi looked at the others before nodding.

She reached out and flicked Tamaki on the ear getting him to jump awake.

"Are we home now?" he asked looking around the limo.

Skylar sighed. "Yes and no," she said. "We're at my home, where you're going to be spending the night," she informed him.

He blinked a few times. "We're staying at your...house?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I decided that," she told him opening the car door and stepping out. "Come on, wake everyone up!" she snapped quietly.

Tamaki jumped and set to follow her orders.

Pretty soon everyone was out of the car standing like zombies with their heads on each others shoulders.

"Alright, we all just have to make it to the elevator and then I'm pretty sure that I can lift any of you," she said before looking to Takashi. "Well, maybe not all of you..." she trailed off before shaking her head and turning towards the front door. She pushed open the doors and held them open for them to slug walk it through.

"Mistress Craven?" the receptionist asked watching them walk in.

Skylar chuckled. "It's a long story that I don't really feel like telling you right now," she said with a sweet smile. "These guys will be staying with me tonight, is that alright?" she asked.

He nodded, returning her smile. "Yes, that will be alright, just make sure you're careful," he said looking the boys over.

Sky laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I will," she said winking at him before running after the others to get the elevator. She pushed the button and waited.

"Sorahime~" the twins sang, shuffling over to lean on either side of her.

She let out a sigh. "Will you stop calling me that?" she asked wrapping her arms around their waists to keep them from falling.

They shook their heads.

"I don't see that happening," Hikaru said with a yawn.

"Me neither," Kaoru said also with a yawn.

Despite her hatred of the name she couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to stop trying now, is that okay?" she asked glancing over at Hikaru. She was smart enough to know that he was the pitcher.

He nodded lazily. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

She chuckled and shook her head.

The metal doors opened and she dragged the twins into the metal box. She leaned them against the door and turned to the others. Takashi stood there with Hunni in his arms like a you would a child and Haruhi was trying her best to keep Tamaki on his feet, her small frame keeping his bigger one up.

She twitched and stepped forward. "Let me take him," she said holding her arms out. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him up, throwing him over her shoulder.

"Wow, Skylar, you're strong," Haruhi said with slightly wide eyes.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Please, he weights as much as a pillow," she muttered taking him into the elevator the other two following her in.

Skylar twitched as elevator music filled the silent air around them. She always hated it, it was one of the reasons she started to sing, she wanted to end elevator music.

It was all in vein though. Elevator music still lives.

With a small ding the silver doors opened and they all spilled out into her apartment.

With a sigh she threw Tamaki onto the couch and turned to the others. She walked back to the elevator and looked down at the twins. They had fallen asleep and were now on the

ground, leaning against each other. With a sigh she grabbed onto one of their legs and pulled them out of the elevator.

Haruhi blinked a few times, a smile on her lips as she walked out of the elevator.

"I have to be honest, I like your way of handling them," she said in her usual monotone voice.

Sky chuckled. "Thank you, I like it too," she said with a bright smile. She looked the living room over and at the people in it. "Alright, sleeping arrangements," she said biting her lip. "No

way is No Name getting the whole couch to himself," she said walking over and picking him back up. "He'll sleep on the arm chair," she said throwing him onto it. "The Twins will get the

couch," she said moving towards them. The task was simple, each twin weighting no more then pillow. With them in position she looked over at Haruhi. "You can have my bed if you

want," she told her, I know I wont be sleeping in it tonight," she said looking over at Tamaki and The Twins. "I don't trust them alone."

Haruhi shrugged. "Sure, whatever," she said before heading up the stairs. "Too tired to really care," she muttered with a small sigh.

Skylar smiled and looked over at Takashi and Hunni. "Where to put you, where to put you," she trailed off thinking. She tapped her shin in thought. "Would you mind sharing a recliner

with him?" she asked pointing to it in the corner.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Takashi asked.

Skylar blinked a few times in thought. "I didn't really think about that..." she trailed off rubbing the back of her head. "I could always make a next on the floor I needed to, there's blankets in the closet," she said looking over at the door.

"You should take the chair," Takashi said.

Sky sighed. "Please, it's too late to be nice," she said waving her hand at him. "Take the chair and I'll take the floor!" she ordered pointing to it.

She watched as he walked over to the chair and laid down, Hunni still in his arms. She smiled and walked over to the closet that held the extra blankets she had brought up for her on her

first night. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she would need them. She pulled several out and walked over to The Twins. She set the blankets down and started to take off

their shoes, she hated sleeping in shoes so she thought that they didn't either.

She then threw a blanket over them, tucking the sides in so they stayed warm. She then moved onto Tamaki, ignoring his shoes and just throwing the blanket over him. She didn't like him

while he was awake, why would she like him while he was asleep? She walked over to Takashi and Hunni, pulling Hunni's shoes off first, knowing that he was already far asleep. She

moved onto Takashi, looking at his shoes for a moment before moving slowly. She knew that he wasn't asleep and that this was more then a little awkward but she was going to pretend

that he was asleep. She pulled them off carefully, ignoring that he shifted a little at her touch. Once his shoes were set aside she placed a blanket over them, tucking both of them in like

a mother would a child.

If this made Takashi uncomfortable then he never led on, he remained still and 'asleep.'

With a sigh she straightened and picked up the last two blankets she had left. She snatched the pillow off of Tamaki's chair and picked a spot on the floor. She threw a blanket down and

then the pillow. She fell to the ground and pulled the other blanket over herself and curled up into a ball.

A normal person would have had trouble sleeping on the floor, but Skylar was pro at this.

**~few hours later~ **

**Takashi Morinozuka **

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He shifted a little and started to pull himself away from Hunni. With a small grunt he pulled himself off the chair and stood for a moment,

seeing if he could do this silently, without waking up anyone. He moved forward slowly, his steps careful. His eyes scanned the ground till they fell on Skylar, sleeping in front of the couch Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping on.

The surprising thing, was that she looked comfortable. She was outstretched on her stomach, her limbs stretched out and her face pressed into the pillow.

He would have laughed if he didn't know it would wake her up. Instead, he leaned down and picked her up bridal style, her head rolling to rest against his shoulder. He turned and

started to walk back to the chair.

Skylar let out a groan and shifted in his arms.

He stopped and looked down at her, his eyes looking her over. Her face had softened and her lips had twitched at the corners.

"Daddy," she mumbled softly nuzzling into his shoulder.

His eyes widened but he made no move to wake her. He had never seen her like this before. Of all the time he had spent with her, he had seen her smile and laugh but there was always

something in her eyes that made him wonder if she was ever really happy.

He started forward towards the chair again and managed to get her there without waking her. He set her down gently, pulling the blanket around her and tucking it in like she had for him.

Hunni shifted and pulled himself closer to her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

A small smile touched his lips. He turned and walked over to Skylar's makeshift bed and took her place in it.

* * *

**Hello readers! I would like to start off with saying how sorry I am for how long it took me to write this. Some stupid stuff with my parents and a few arguments with teachers stopped me from being able to use Ichigo (my computer, it's pink therefore named Ichigo because it means Strawberry...Anyways) **

**If there are still faithful fans out there I would love to hear some reviews. Due to my lack of writing I havn't gotten any and it's made me a little deressed. I would love to hear what you think. **

**Am I going to slow? Do I need to speed up? Do you want me to kill Skylar and just get it over with? Anyways, review...please! I would really love it! **

**See you in the dark, **

**Alya Kihaku O.o**

**P.S. the review clicky thingy is right below this...see? Just a little to the right, there you found it! Now just click on it! 3 **

**P.S.S. The song she sings is 'The World Is Mine' by Volcaloid...just thought I would tell ya :) **


	25. Song 24

**Skylar Craven**

_**~Dream~ **_

_"Dad, I'm home!" I called as I walked through the front door. "I couldn't find that new CD, do you think you could get it for me?" I asked as I threw my bag onto the couch before stopping by the stairs. "Dad?" I asked taking a few steps up. "Dad, you home?" I asked walking the rest of the way up. _

_My heart stuttered a little as I reached the stop step. Usually, something like that only happened when something bad was going to happen and I usually acted on it, but this time I decided to ignore it. _

_I reached my parents door and knocked. "Dad?" I asked sweetly. _

_No answer. _

_With a sigh I turned the knob and pushed it open. _

_Red and white. _

_"AGHHHHHHHHH!" _

**Skylar Craven**

I woke with a small jolt to the feeling of fluffy softness. Something you don't feel when you sleep on the floor. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Hunni's face. I blinked a few times in confusion.

Did he crawl down with me onto the floor?

No, that doesn't explain the fluffy softness.

I shifted away from him only to find that his arms were locked around my neck. I let out a sigh and tugged a little harder.

He was strong little shit.

I pulled harder and he let out a small whimper.

"Sweets, can you let go?" she asked quietly.

He whimpered again but he let go of me. He shifted to the side and curled in on himself.

I smiled and sat up, my arms stretching above me. My eyes scanned the room and I couldn't help but smile more. Hikaru and Kaoru were wrapped in each others arms, their faces pressed together. Tamaki was angled awkwardly on the arm chair.

"That's going to hurt when he wakes up," I whispered with a wicked smile. I was about to ask myself why I was on the recliner when my eyes landed on my makeshift bed with a rather body under the blanket. I raised an eyebrow and traveled over the body. My eyes stopped when I saw the black hair that was peeking out from under said blanket.

Hehe, he moved me.

Smiling like an idiot I started to pull myself off the recliner. I tucked the blanket back around him and headed towards to kitchen to make coffee.

"Do you need help with that?"

I jumped and turned around to find Haruhi standing there with messed up hair and a look that would make No Name nose bleed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she said stepping into the kitchen.

I chuckled. "That's alright, I'm weird in the morning," I said with a shrug. I reached up and opened the cupboard to pull off the instant coffee out. "All I have is instant coffee, they don't mind," I said with a small wince. They were rich after all.

Haruhi laughed lightly. "Yeah, it's the official drink of the host club," she told me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was insane.

"Tamaki-senpai," she said.

I nodded and went back to what I was doing. I let out a sigh and glanced over at the calender. October 18th...my birthday.

"Skylar, you okay?" Haruhi asked.

I jumped a little at the question. I had never been asked that so much in my life before I met them. The band knew better then to interrupt my space outs that I got as often as a yawn.

I nodded and smiled softly at her. "Yeah, just not really a morning person," I told her.

She nodded. "Yeah, Hunni-senpai isn't either," she said with an equally sweet smile.

I smiled and turned back to the coffee.

* * *

**This is just sad. After all that time I had to write this is all I wrote. Alright, I need some help with what they should do together before they go to the school later that night. **

**HELP ME! I'M GOING INSANE! **

**Thank you ^.^**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	26. Dear Reader 3

Hello Readers of Music Heals The Soul. I would like to apologize for the poor updating but I have reached a writers block in this story. I have been struggling ever since the last chapter and I have decided to recruit your help.

What do you think should happen? The time spent between waking up and going to the part? Or the whole day?

I'm desperate! If you want this fanfiction to continue then you will review with some ideas.

I'll take anything!

Also, what do you think about KyouyaXJessie? Love it? Hate it?

Anyways, please review with some ideas! I need help!

See you in the dark,

Alya Kihaku O.o


	27. Song 25

**Violent Beauty + Kyouya**

"Where are we again?" Hailee asked as she looked out the window of the limo that had been waiting for them at the airport.

"Japan," Jessie and Ivette answered for the third time that morning.

"Oh," she mumbled her attention now somewhere else.

Ivette let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How long was that flight?"

Jessie looked down at her cellphone. "About 11 hours and 20 odd minutes," she answered.

"Jesus," Ivette groaned before slumping over in her seat to curl up for a nap.

"I told you to sleep on the plane," Hailee told her with a bored tone.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say! You were the only one who managed to sleep, how you did the world will never know," she said letting her head drop back and her eyes close.

Hailee returned her attention back out the window and gasped.

"What?" the two tired girls groaned, neither of them really wanted to know.

"The building is _pink_," she said.

"It is Japan," Ivette muttered, her voice muffled by the seat.

"Yeah, but pink?" Hailee asked turning her head to the side. "Oh look, we're pulling up to the pink building!"

This got the other girls attention. "What?" they both yelled before throwing themselves at the window next to Hailee.

Jessie pulled her phone out and looked at the picture Kyouya had sent her of the school. "I thought it was just a shitty picture," she muttered before looking back out the window. "That's Ouran," she told the others.

"That's a school?" Ivette asked with a confused face. "Why the hell is it pink?"

"It is a school for rich people," Hailee stated. "Maybe pink is a rich color?"

"Kind of makes me dizzy," Jessie said with a far away look.

The car stopped and the the door opened with the driver leaning in. "Ladies, we are here," he said in a weird accent.

The girls climbed out and looked up at the school with wide eyes.

"Mr. Ootori is waiting for you in the lobby," the driver said closing the door and moving to the back to get their bags, several other people coming out of the school to help him.

"This is a school, right?" Ivette asked with a whisper.

"That's what Smart One said," Jessie whispered back.

"Please, Ladies, this way," the driver said before heading towards the school, the girls following behind him with slight awe.

Ivette leaned over to Jessie. "Why do I feel like the school is going to ear us?" she asked.

"Because we are," Hailee whispered with that weird tone of hers.

Jessie and Ivette stepped closer, their guards up.

They walked through the door only to see a smiling bishi guy waiting for them.

Jessie couldn't help but smile back, a slight blush touching her cheeks. "I can see him in a host club," she whispered to whoever was listening.

"Welcome, Ladies, to Ouran High School," he said before bowing to them.

"Hi," they said together, all at different level of excitement.

"I am Kyouya Ootori, the manager of the Ouran Host Club, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Jessie cleared her throat and stepped forward, her hand out to him. "Jessie Surner, bass player," she said with a bright smile.

Kyouya took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on it. "Pleasure."

Jessie broke out into a blush and looked away from him.

Kyouya smiled and let her hand go before moving onto Ivette who gave him the guy nod.

"Sup?" she asked before holding her hand out. "Ivette Lastro, drummer."

He kissed her hand lightly. "Lovely."

"Hi, I'm Hailee Lestling, the pianist," Hailee said pushing Ivette aside and sticking her hand out.

He chuckled lightly before taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "Wonderful."

Hailee giggled and blush openly.

Jessie looked between the two before clearing her throat. "So, I take it that the others are keeping Skylar busy?" she asked.

Kyouya returned his attention to him and nodded. "Yes, they should keep her entertained till we have need of her," he told her.

"Good, that's important," she said before looking around the lobby with wide eyes. "I've never seen a school like this before," she stated getting him to chuckle again.

"Yes, Ouran is one of a kind," he told her with an uninterested tone. "Would you like me to show you were we will holding the party?" he asked gesturing to a hallway behind him.

The girls nodded before following behind him.

They followed him down many hallways till they came to a set of french glass doors. Kyouya pushed them open and allowed the girls to see the massive courtyard. (The one from their ball where Haruhi had to kiss that girl with the teacup thing...yeah)

"Wow," they said together walking towards the railing to look down at it all.

"We're going to turn this into an elevated stage with..."

The girls listened to him as he explained everything that he had planned so far, adding some things that they knew Sky would like.

"This is going to be awesome," Jessie said with a blinded-by-the-light smile.

* * *

**Hello readers! I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update and that it's kind of lame but there is more to come! Have faith!**

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	28. Song 26

**Skylar Craven + Cup of coffee**

I walked back into the living room and looked the room over once again. Everyone was still asleep. I scratched the side of my head and glanced back at Haruhi who was leaning against the counter looking out the window with a blank face.

"Haruhi," I said quietly, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked with monotone.

"Think we should wake them up?" I questioned pointing to the sleeping boys.

She nodded. "They've slept long enough," she answered stepping up to my side.

"Should we do it the nice way or the evil way?" I asked turning my head to the side.

"Which one do you think they would choose?" she asked taking a sip of coffee.

I smiled widely. "I like the way you think," I told her before moving to my guitar and amp. I moved it to the middle of the living room, facing it towards No Name. I slung the strap over my shoulder and flicked the amp on. I thought for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

I was such a dork.

With a deep breath I broke out into the solo from Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin.

No Name jumped awake and flung back away from the sound, falling out of the chair panting heavily as he watched me. I could hear the others wake up, some shouting, some taking it with grace *cough * Takashi and Hunni *cough *

I faded the solo and smiled brightly at No Name. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I yelled like a hyper puppy. "Did you sleep well?"

"I-I-I-I-I-" he stuttered for a response, the blanket clutched to his chest like a naked woman would.

I started to play again. "What? I can't hear you!" I yelled turning my head towards him.

He stuttered some more before bursting out into tears.

"Boss!" The Twins yelled before moving around me to consul the idiot. "Did the mean American scare?" they asked.

I snorted and turned the amp off. "He's just in shock over the fact that someone asked a No Name Prince to speak," I said slinging my guitar over my shoulder and setting it against the amp.

"How can you be so stupid?" Kaoru whisper yelled at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "That was awfully mean of you," I stated a little confused. I thought Hikaru was the mean one?

"You could have woken Hunni-sempai!" he whisper yelled again.

I looked back to the recliner and found that the little Blondie was still asleep. "Why would it be bad if he woke up?" I asked looking back to them.

"He has the same blood type as Kyouya!"

I let out a sigh. "What is with you guys and blood types?" I asked. "First it was me and now Hunni? When will you stop?"

"You don't understand! He's a monster when he wakes up!" No Name shouted, pulling out of his funk.

I raised both of my eyebrows. "Monster?" I questioned not believing one word of it. "How much do you want to bet that it's the way you wake him up, not just him waking up?"

"He's evil in the morning!" Hikaru yelled pointing to the sweet boy.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'll prove you wrong!" I declared before throwing myself onto the recliner, my fingers attacking the small body next to me. I smiled brightly when his laughter burst out from under the blanket.

"Good morning, good morning, it's time to say good morning, good morning, good morning to you!" I sang like Sarah had so many times before.

"Sky-chan! Stop!" he laughed trying to push my hands away.

"Not until you're running around like a hyper puppy on crack!" I told him as I continued to tickle him.

"T-T-Takashi!" Hunni yelled. "Help me!"

I paused for a moment before I felt something slid up and down the side of my torso, nimble fingers hitting every tickle spot on my sides. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep the laughter in but it did no good.

"!"

I all but screamed with laughter as Takashi's fingers continued their assault on me, my limbs taking on a mind of their own as I flailed around on the chair like some little girl.

"P-p-plese stop!" I pleaded breathlessly. "I c-c-c-c-cant breathe!"

He continued to tickle me, a small smile on his lips.

"Okay, Takashi, Sky-chan's learned her lesson," Hunni said with a giggle.

**Violent Beauty – Skylar + Kyouya Ootori**

The three girls stood off to the side, watching Kyouya work his magic with his cellphone and notebook.

"Do you think it's a Death Note?" Ivette asked Jessie looking at the black notebook in his hands.

Jessie nodded slowly. "I think that's how he gets what he wants," she whispered back. "He threatens them with a brutal killing and no one can trace it back to him," she explained.

Ivette nodded her head in agreement. "I wonder how many people he's already got rid of," she wondered.

"I don't want to find out," Jessie whispered.

Hailee sighed and shook her head. "Not everything is an Anime, you know," she told them. "It's just a notebook, nothing more."

They gasped.

"Blasphemy!" Jessie yelled pointing at the blonde girl. "Take it back!"

"The Anime God is going to smight you, heathen," Ivette told her taking a step away from her.

Hailee rolled her eyes. "You're all so weird," she commented.

Jessie sighed. "We shouldn't have fed her, now she's all mellow."

Ivette gave a girly giggle. "Mello," she snickered.

"Still can't believe he died," Jessie said giving a sniff. "It's almost as bad as Matt! Five minutes of screen time and he gets shot a million times!"

"Totally blind sided me," Ivette agreed.

"I take it that you share Skylar's love for Anime and Manga?" Kyouya asked appearing next to them.

They jumped and looked over at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask how he did that," Ivette muttered to Hailee who nodded her agreement.

Jessie cleaned her throat an smoothed out her frazzled hair. "Yes, we share the same love of Anime and Manga as Skylar," she answered giving him a small smile.

He smiled back. "Then it seems we already know the theme of this party," he stated.

Jessie nodded before jumping slightly. "Hey, are you going to invite your customers?" she asked turning her head to the side.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I wasn't going to, why?" he inquired.

"Well, I think Sky would feel more comfortable if if ll wasn't about her," she explained glancing at the others to see if she was right.

Ivette nodded. "Sarah told us that this is the first birthday party she's ever had."

"If there's fans there then she'll be able to relax cause it'll make the fans happy, allowing herself to be happy too."

Kyouya chuckled lightly. "I would never take Skylar as someone wanting to be surrounded by fans all day," he admitted.

"She doesn't, but she told me one time that without the fans she wouldn't be where she was now, so I think they just put her in a different mind set then she normally is in," Jessie told him. "You know?"

Kyouya nodded. "Tamaki seems to be the same way," he explained with a small smirk.

Jessie blinked at the smirk for a moment before chuckling. "That's a pretty impressive smirk you got there," she told him before giving her own. "Too bad it's fake," she said before turning away from him and looking to the others.

Kyouya stood there a little shocked. No one had ever called him on his fake smile before, no one had ever dared to. His clients would just take it as his real smile, nothing could be fake about him, nothing.

**Skylar Craven**

"I can't believe you cooked for us," Hikaru said as he cleaned his plate of syrup.

"I can't either," I said around a mouthful of waffle. I had found some waffle batter, syrup, eggs, bacon in the kitchen, something Sarah had gotten me in case I didn't feel like ordering out. Back in the states I never cooked much, no four star restaurant food, just something to fill my stomach and keep me fed. I mostly ate Instant Ramen but...I highly doubt they would like that for breakfast.

"What were those crepe things again?" No Name asked licking his fork clean.

"They're called Waffles," Haruhi answered as she helped me collect the dishes. "They're a common food in America."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "It's commoners food?" he asked in wonderment.

I let out a sigh and turned to him. "Alright, listen to me," I demanded pointing my fork at him. "In America there is no such thing as Commoners Food," I told him.

His eyes widened. "Why not?" he asked more than a little shocked.

"Because in America the richest people weren't born that way," I explained getting their eyes to widen. "Actually, one of the richest people I know, Bill Gates, was a college drop out and yet he is living the high life," I told them. "You can take the person out of the Middle Class but you cant take the Middle Class out of the person."

They seemed shocked by this but nodded non the less.

"Were you always rich, Sky?" Haruhi asked, surprisingly interested.

I shook my head. "No," I said before turning to the sink to start cleaning the dishes, Haruhi moving to my side to help me, "before my parents got divorced, my family hit a rough patch," I stated. "My mother couldn't compose to save her life and my...father's band decided to take a break. Money stopped coming in and pretty soon we were being kicked out of our house, everything was being reposed and we moved into a cheap Motel," I told them handing a now clean plate to Haruhi to rinse and dry. "I pulled out of my private school and put into public, my mother stayed at the Motel all day trying to write something while my..father would do odd jobs here and there. After school I would stand on a busy street corner, play my guitar and sing for anyone who would listen, I earned roughly twelve dollars a day, sometimes less when the weather was bad," I explained handing Haruhi another plate. "The only real food we could buy enough of was Instant Ramen and Beef Jerky, maybe some fruit here and there if we were lucky. It was like that for little over a year, I had just gotten used to it when mother had a sudden break through. She wrote sheet after sheet of music for days, she didn't talk, she didn't eat but the music just kept coming. She sold the score and things started to pick back up again...Father's band got back together and they went on tour and almost over night we had our old life back. The house was back, the cars were back, the only thing that didn't change was my school," I stopped to look closer at a rather stubborn chunk of food.

They were silent for a moment before-

"Sky-chan!" Hunni and No Name yelled before throwing themselves at me.

I skillfully dodged No Name and caught Hunni in his flying leap.

**Violent Beauty + Kyouya Ootori**

Kyouya snapped his phone shut and returned back to writing in his notebook, ignoring the workers that were shuffling past him to fill the orders he and the girls had given them.

Jessie sucked her lips in and snuck up behind him, peering over his shoulder to look at what he was writing. She stood on her tip toes and teetered a little in the attempt.

"May I ask just what it is you are trying to do?" he asked not bothering to stop what he was doing to look at her.

"I'm trying to see if it's actually peoples names you're writing in there," she answered. "You know, like a Death Note."

He paused to think for a moment. "No, I can't say that I do," he told her.

"Oh, well, it's this black book that has the ability to kill people. You just write their name and the details of their deaths into it and they'll die that way," she explained still trying to read what he was writing.

"And why would you think that I would have something like that?" he asked returning to his writing.

She leaned closer, her eyes narrowing in attempt to read it. "It's just a feeling," she answered. "You give off the I-will-murder-you-if-you-piss-me-off aura."

"I wasn't aware of that," he stated trying to ignore her.

"Obviously," she said craning her neck. "If you did I'm sure you would use it more often..." she trailed off leaning even closer.

"You're going to fall if you keep leaning forward like that," he informed her.

"Well, if you're handwriting was neater I wouldn't have to struggle to read it," she told him stubbornly.

"I write that way so that it isn't easy to read, you'll understand why when you meet the others," he said purposely messing his handwriting up even more.

She growled lightly. "You're just trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"What would I gain from that?" he asked before closing his notebook and glancing back at her.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, that's mine now," she said before leaning flush against him, her arms reaching over his shoulders to grab the notebook.

"What are you doing?" he asked holding it out of her reach.

She pushed against him harder, trying to reach the notebook. "What do you think I'm doing?" she asked with a grunt.

"Embarrassing both you and I," he answered with a sigh.

She moved around him, her hands trying to snatch it.

He lifted his arm up, holding the book above his head. Although she was only two inches shorter than himself she still couldn't reach the book.

She jumped up and down, still reaching for it. "This is really childish of you, you know," she told him.

"I am simply trying to keep my private notes, private," he told her. "You are simply acting like a child."

"I wouldn't have to act childish if you would just hand me the notebook and let me read what you've written!" she snapped. "Just give it to me and no one will get hurt."

"I don't see what I have to gain from letting you read these notes," he told her, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You gain me leaving you alone, just one little peek and I'll never ask to look at it again," she told him still hopping up and down.

He let out a sigh. "And I thought the others were bad," he muttered to himself.

Hailee and Ivette stood off to the side watching this exchange with deadpanned faces. They should have known that Jessie would take a liking to the Shadow King but they didn't think she would be this annoying with him already.

"Either they'll end up together or he'll kill her," Ivette stated, getting Hailee to nod in agreement.

* * *

**Hello Readers! **

**Thank **you for **reading and hopefully reviewing! It's kind of filler but I promise that it'll get better! Hang in there! I just cant beleive that it took me this long to write it! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


	29. Song 27

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy with Anime Banzai and my torturous school life. I hope you like this and if you have any suggestions for later chapters than I would love to hear them. Thanks ^.^**

**Violent Beauty + Kyouya **

"Alright, well, if it's a Cosplay Ball we'll need an Anime for our group," Jessie stated as she looked through the latest edition of USA Otaku.

Ivette nodded. "It'll have to be popular and big enough for all of us."

"And easy because of the short notice," Hailee added.

"Costumes wont be a problem, I'll manage to get everything on time," Kyouya informed them.

Jessie looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Did Sky ever give you guys characters?" she asked knowing that Sky did that with almost everyone.

He nodded and opened his notebook, flipping through a few pages before pausing. "She said I would make a good Uryu Ishida," he told her.

"Bleach," Ivette muttered, shaking her head a little. "One of the hardest Animes to Cosplay."

"Leave it to Sky to pick the something so hard," Jessie said with a sigh. "We'll have to think of another one," she looked up at Kyouya, "Did she give anyone else a character?" she asked.

He looked back to his notebook and read off the list. "Hunni-sempai was Kotaro Mochizuki from Black Blood Brothers, Tamaki was Fai D. Flourite from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Hikaru and Kaoru were Zero and Ichiru Kiryu from Vampire Night, Mori-sempai was Zabuza from Naruto, and Haruhi was Mimiko Katsuragi from Black Blood Brothers."

They thought for a moment before shaking their heads.

"No, that's not going to work."

"She never was good at putting groups together," Jessie admitted. "We'll have to put it together, and fast."

Hailee turned her head to the side in thought before giggling.

Jessie and Ivette sweatdropped. "What is it?" she asked more than used to her perverted thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just remembering that part of Black Butler with the corset," she explained still giggling.

Jessie blinked a few times before growling. "I'm stupid," she stated. "Skylar and I Cosplayed Black Butler last year, she already has her Cosplay, I have mine and it's a big enough Anime that there would be enough characters for everyone."

"Alright, Black Butler it is. Since it's a ball we should use the costumes from the ball chapters," Ivette said.

"We'll need pictures of each member," Jessie said, speaking to the silent Kyouya.

"Of coarse," he said reaching into the jacket pocket to pull out a stack of pictures. "This is everyone," he told her.

"Thank you," she said shuffling through them. "Oh, No Name has to be Viscount Creepy," she said holding up the picture of Tamaki.

"Totally," the girls agreed.

"Uh, Sweets can be Alois Trancy," she said looking at Hunni's picture. "Statue has to Claude then," she said passing the pictures to the others.

"Statue will need a wig and some glasses..." Ivette commented.

"Easy enough to procure," Kyouya told her.

"Crossdresser can be Ciel," she said. "Twincest can be the Trancy Triplets," she said with a sigh. "Too bad there aren't three of them..." she muttered.

Kyouya's eyes widened at the thought of not only two Hitachiin's but three. A shudder ran through him but he passed it off by pushing his glasses up higher.

"I'll be Grell again and Sky will be Madam Red," Jessie stated. "Hailee, you'll be Elizabeth Middleford and Ivette you can be Dorcell," she told them.

"What about Kyouya?" Hailee asked looking at the silent Shadow King.

Jessie looked up at him and smiled. "Well, seeing as I am Grell I feel no shame in doing this," she stated before jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. "BASSY!" she yelled in a girly tone.

The girls blinked a few times before they broke down laughing.

Kyouya shifted his eyes to look over at the girl who was currently rubbing her cheek against his. "Is this your finale say in the characters?" he asked trying very hard not to blush. Tamaki had done this several times but a girl had never done it before and to say the least, it was different.

"Yep, those are the characters," she stated with a strong head nod.

"Would you mind letting me go so I can make the arrangements?" he asked trying to reach for his phone.

She laughed lightly and let him go. "Gomen," she muttered.

He simply gave her is trademark smile and stepped away, his fingers already dialing.

"We should call Sarah and see if she can help get Sky ready," Ivette suggested pulling her cell out and looking for Sarah's number.

**Skylar Craven**

I watched the Host Club as they argued about what they were doing to do. I had decided to stay out of it, seeing as I thought of everything yesterday and didn't want the responsibility of it again. Plus I didn't know where anything was.

I was about to close my eyes when a familiar tune filled the air. I looked down at the coffee table and grabbed my phone, the lite up screen showing me the name **Sarah. **I raised and eyebrow and flipped it open.

"And where have you been?" I asked with a slightly annoyed tone. I had called her early yesterday and she hadn't bothered to call me back, something Sarah was famous for.

_"Oh shut up, I was having fun," _she said with a chuckle. _"Unlike someone I know." _

"Actually, I have been having fun," I told her. "The Host Club has been frequently kidnapping me and showing me around," I explained. "I think it's their way of trying to make this fun," I said referring to the second time I had met the host club.

_"Oh, that reminds me, I got you a small time gig at some Anime Convention," _she said her tone going Manager on me. _"You're Madam Red Cosplay is still in your closet so you should be fine with that, just make sure that you're ready to go by seven." _

I let out a sigh and looked over at the clock on the wall. "Sarah, it's 4:38, a little warning would have been nice."

_"Take what you get," _she ordered me. _"You can bring the Host Club with you if you want, show them how crazy you really are," _she said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and sunk deeper into the couch. "Alright, I'll drag them along, they'll like it I think," I guessed looking over at the arguing group.

_"Good, just make sure to be ready by then, okay?" _she asked sounding more than worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," I told her before hanging up. With a sigh I looked back to the group and cleared my throat, getting their attention. "Sarah just called and told me that I have a gig tonight at some Anime Convention, she said that you guys can come if you want but it's mandatory for me," I told them with a bored tone. "So, if you want to do anything before then you better make up your mind."

**Violent Beauty + Kyouya**

"Alright, how do I look?" Hailee asked as she twirled in the Victorian styled dress, her pigtails fanning out as she did.

"You look like a doll," Ivette stated with a small snicker as she put her top hat on her head and smoothing out the orange wig. "And so I thought to myself, how do I look?" she asked turning to Jessie.

Jessie looked her over before shivering slightly. "If you start singing that song I'm going to hit you," she stated, pushing her own glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Bassy, how do I look?" she asked spinning to look at the now dressed up Kyouya. He seemed to be having trouble with the fact that he was wearing contacts and could hide behind his glasses, plus the wig hair hanging in his face was bugging him.

He let out a small sigh but smiled at her anyway. "You look exceptional, Jessie-chan," he said with his host tone.

She shuddered a little. "Don't talk like that, it sounds weird coming from you," she told him before smiling brightly. "But thank you for the empty compliment," she said before turning back to the mirror she was standing in front of, fixing the coat so it fell off her shoulders. "Hey, Kyouya," she said absently.

"Yes...Jessie?" he asked trying out her name with a pause.

"Do you have a pair of red scissors?" she asked. "They have to be red."

Kyouya thought for a moment before nodding. "I can easily find you a pair," he answered before pulling out his phone and turning away.

"He's like a modem day Sebastian," Ivette said with a slightly wide eyes. "It's kind of freaking my shit."

"As long as he doesn't mess with his Cosplay, I'll be more than happy."

**The Host Club**

"Has anyone ever heard of Black Butler?" Tamaki asked with a confused look. Kyouya had called a few minutes ago telling them the plan for the night. They had excused themselves from Skylar's apartment telling her that they had an emergency at the club, her telling them that she needed them to leave so she could get ready for a gig.

"It is an Anime, boss," The Twins answered as they stood in their mothers dressing room. They had donned the costumes they were given by a deliver man and were now fussing with the finishing touches. "It's about a young English lord who made a deal with a demon so he could take revenge for his dead family."

The others blinked at him with raised eyebrow.

"H-how do you know that?" Tamaki asked, a little scared at his Twins.

They shrugged. "Kyouya-sempai sent us the explaination," they answered, holding their phones up for the King to see.

He nodded absently. "And my character is...?"

"Kyouya-Sempai said to just act like yourself," Hikaru answered. "Actually, he said that we all should just act like ourselves..." he said before getting them all to sweatdrop.

"This is going to be a disaster," Haruhi said from her spot in the corner.

* * *

**Remember to review and leave your ideas for later chapters with me. Thanks for reading ^.^**


	30. Song 28

**Skylar Craven**

I let out a sigh as the town car pulled up in front of me, the driver getting out to open the door for me. I gathered the many skirts that consisted of my dress and forced my way into the car. I let out a long sigh as I settled down into the seat but was soon blinded by something that felt like silk.

"Target-"

"-captured."

**Violent Beauty & The Host Club**

Kyouya snapped his phone shut and looked to the members of Violent Beauty. "Hikaru and Kaoru have grabbed Sky and are bringing her now," he told them.

Jessie smiled brightly, her shark like teeth making her look more evil than she had before. "Brilliant, places everyone! They'll be here any moment!"

The small crowd of students that the Host Club had invited to join them for the Violent Beauty Birthday Bash chattered excitedly, following the other Hosts orders to take their seats at the beautifully decorated round tables.

Hunni looked down at Takashi from his spot on his shoulders. "She's going to love this, isn't she, Takashi?" he asked.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed, a small smile of his own playing across his lips.

**Skylar Craven**

"Okay guys, where are we going?" I demanded, struggling against the Twins surprisingly strong grips.

"Somewhere special," they answered, their tone cherry. M

I let out yet another growl and struggled harder. "Guys, you know I have that Anime Convention to go to! I invited you!" I snapped. "They paid to see me, I can't just not show up!"

"Don't worry so much, Sky," Hikaru said, his voice like honey.

"We took care of everything," Kaoru stated, his voice matching his twin's.

I sighed and slumped back against the leather seat of the limo, deciding to give up while I was ahead. "Fine. Will you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

The limo pulled to a stop and the door was opened. I was led gently out of the car, the Twins careful to make sure I didn't fall on my face.

"No peeking," Hikaru told me, pulling me forward and through a doorway.

We walked for a few moments before I was led through another doorway.

"It's about time you got here, Madame," a rather familiar voice said.

"Yeah, Auntie, what took you so long?" another familiar voice asked.

"And so I thought to myself, you're late," a third familiar voice said.

I couldn't believe it. "No way," I said before reaching up and ripping the blindfold off. My eyes adjusted to the bright room and soon my fellow band members were standing in front of me, dressed in full cosplay. My overly excited scream left me before I could stop it and I launched myself at them. They laughed as I attempted to hug all three of them at once.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling back to look at them.

"Sarah called us and told us about the party that the Host Club wanted to do with us," Jessie explained, smiling brightly.

"We knew you would say no so we agreed to do it for you," Hailee said.

"Besides, we were going to be here on Sunday anyways, what's a few days early?" Ivette asked. "They set everything up," Jessie said, gesturing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and found the entire Host Club standing at the ready, dressed in the most beautiful Black Butler cosplay I had ever seen. "Look at you all!" I said, turning towards them and smiling brightly. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Sky-chan!" No Name yelled, flipping his blond wig out of his face.

I looked him over and couldn't help but chuckle at his Viscount Creepy outfit. My eyes moved down the line till they landed on Haruhi, the poor crossdresser standing in the pink dress and wig. "You even got Haruhi in a dress," I said, reaching out to grab her hands. "I always wanted a niece."

Jessie chuckled behind me at the line from the Anime.

I froze, however, when I looked to Kyouya, standing tall in his Sebastian cosplay. "Sweet Jesus," I muttered.

"I know," Jessie muttered back, appearing behind me. "Wouldn't mind giving him a physical."

"Oh shut it!" I snapped, sending my elbow into her side.

"What about me, Sky-chan?" Hunni asked, hopping in front of me with his cute little Alois cosplay, Usa-chan dressed as Hana.

I smiled down at him. "I would gobble your soul right up!" I told him, reaching down to tickle his sides.

He laughed loudly and pushed away my hands. "What about Takashi?" he asked, looking up to his protector.

I followed his gaze and found myself blushing at the man before me. I swallowed hard and grounded my eyes. "He pulls off the dashing butler very well," I stated.

"Yay!" Hunni cheered before running back to Takashi. "Told you she would like it!"

"I regret to interrupt you, my lady, but the guests are waiting," Kyouya said, sounding way too much like Sebastian for his own good.

"Right," Jessie agreed, her hand grabbing my shoulders. "We're playing the Anime Set List, you remember it?" she asked, pulling me towards a pair of french doors.

I nodded. "I remember it," I answered, still a little confused. "So, is this a Cosplay Concert?" I questioned.

"Nope," Hailee answered, shaking her head. "Don't you remember what today is?"

My heart stopped at that. They couldn't possibly know what today was! I had never told anyone! "Uh, should I?" I played dumb.

Ivette let out a snort. "On this very date, many years ago, we sat in your room watching Fall Out Boy on your TV. You began to rant and rave about how we should start a band and like the idiots that we are, we agreed."

"This Violent Beauty's birthday," Hailee stated.

I let out a sigh of relief at the statement, glad that they didn't actually know what the date really was. "Is it?" I questioned, attempting to keep the dumb blonde scheme.

Hailee nodded excitedly. "Yeah, we started Violent Beauty 5 years ago," she stated.

"Huh," I mumbled, slightly surprised that they had remembered that. "Well, what do you know? I didn't even remember that."

"We knew that you wouldn't," Ivette said.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jessie. "Who exactly is out there?" I questioned, gesturing to the double doors.

"I group of students who happen to be the fan club for Violent Beauty at this school," she answered. "You should see the club room they have for us. It's amazing!" she gushed.

"Yeah, the walls are plastered with all of our posters and articles about us," Hailee told me. "I mean, it's a little stalkerish but flattering at the same time."

I widened my eyes slightly but let it go, knowing there was nothing I could do about it and that there was a whole lot worse out there. "Okay, and they're alright with us just singing Anime songs?" I questioned, knowing how some fans could get.

Jessie nodded with a smile. "Yep, it was them that suggested it, seeing as they're all going to our concert on Sunday they wanted to hear us do something different."

"Oh, well, that's cool," I said, still slightly surprised.

"Ladies, please?" Kyouya asked, appearing by the doors. "Our guests are waiting for you."

I took in a deep breath and looked to my girls, that same smile that crossed my face before every convert. "Remember, girls, what we see in the mirror isn't what they see on stage."

They nodded, their own smiles pulling up the corners of their mouths.

"Let's do this bitch!" Jessie yelled before pushing open the doors.

* * *

**Hello readers! There is no excuse for how long it has taken me to update this story and I simply cannot apologize enough! For those of you who wish for me to continue this story will you please review and tell me? **

**Thank you so much! **

**See you in the dark, **

** Alya Kihaku O.o**


End file.
